You belong to me
by Aika Yami
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tenia una deuda extrema, Uchiha Sasuke le da dos opciones: que ella acceda darle el único recuerdo de sus padres o ser desde su sirvienta personal hasta su esclava y cumplir todos sus caprichos, por muy estúpidos que sean. Universo Alterno. Lemons. SasuHinaNeji. Lemons.
1. Mala suerte

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**AU.**

-hablan-

-"_recuerdos"._

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **__pensamientos__**"-.**_

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**~You belong to Me~**OoOoOoOoO**

**Mala suerte…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En uno de los edificios de la ciudad de Tokio, un hombre de cabello rojo como el fuego, sentado en una gran silla de cuero blanco dentro de una oficina lo suficientemente grande como una plaza comercial, observaba con sus ojos aguamarina, como una chica con la cabeza gacha, de piel blanca, cabello largo azul profundo, de figura curvilínea y con los ojos fuertemente apretados, tenia los puños apretados cerca de su regazo, aguantando unas fuertes ganas de llorar.

Los sabía, era una vieja y gran amiga, sabia que ella tenia impotencia, impotencia por su causa. Se maldijo, pero él hiso todo lo que tenia en sus manos para evitar lo inevitable. – cálmate Hinata - . Se levanto de su asiento con una carpeta en sus manos para colocarse justo detrás de ella, hiso girar el asiento en donde ella se encontraba haciendo que ella quedara de frente. Se coloco en cuclillas y se pudo dar cuenta de que tenía un par de lágrimas en la comisura de sus parpados. Llevo su mano hasta su fino rostro para quitarle las pequeñas gotas. – Te juro que hice todo lo que pude… - dijo tratando de consolarla. La peliazul no aguanto más y dio un gran gemido de dolor, provocando que las lágrimas contenidas cayeran sin control. Él le acarició la espalda.

Hyuga Hinata abrió sus ojos, revelando su color, blancos. Gaara, el gerente de Sunagakure Corp. levantó la mirada azulina hacia su amiga. –yo –yo… ¿por-por-por qué me-me… ¡estas despidiendo! – grito al final, aunque casi no se le entendía a causa de sus hipidos. - ¿he he-hecho algo mal? –

El pelirrojo simplemente negó. – no, por supuesto que no… - se levanto de la posición en la que se encontraba y jaló una de las sillas que tenia enfrente de su escritorio. – ...pero debes de entender que el reglamento de la empresa prohíbe estrictamente que cualquier empleado tenga deudas excesivas... - ella levanto la mirada y lo vio con un poco de sorpresa, él por su parte continuo. – ...y la deuda de tu padre es mas que excesiva y lo sabes – .

-¡Pero no es mi culpa! – grito a causa de la desesperación. – mis-mis padres… - hablo en voz baja, el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido con ellos, el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho. – Murieron… - la ojiperla no aguanto más y lloro más. – junto a Hanabi-chan. ¡Gaara-kun, tu sabes por lo que he pasado! ¿No-no puedes ha-hablarlo un poco mas con… con tu padre? –

Él simplemente negó mientras cerraba los ojos, dio un suspiro. – Hinata, sabes que te aprecio como amiga, pero mi padre me dejo muy en claro que no podía alegar mas de la cuenta, hasta Ino se entero que yo estaba tratando de ayudarte y eso le ocasionó celos, ¡celos, Hinata! ¡De ti! Y me amenazo con dejarme, nena, sabes que no puedo hacerlo. – suspiro cansadamente. – mi padre me dijo que si seguía insistiendo me echaría y sabes que no puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti, sabes que Ino esta embarazada y que no me conviene que me echen –

La peliazul asintió, comprensiva. Todo lo que decía Gaara era verdad. Su familia tenía una fuerte deuda hacia una de las corporaciones mundialmente reconocidas: Uchiha corp. Por lo cual Hyuga corp. se había ido a la quiebra una vez muertos los familiares de la Hyuga, obligándola a venderla hacia otra corporación desconocida.

Ella sabía que su amigo había hecho lo posible, pero Gaara tenia razón, no podía poner en riesgo el patrimonio de su familia y de su futuro bebé. – Te entiendo Gaara-kun… no… no creo que sea ne-necesa-sario que… in-interfieras más por mi... – dijo esto en un leve susurro. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie y salir de ahí. Pero el pelirrojo la tomo del brazo sin mucha fuerza, solo la necesaria. Ella solo giro su rostro bañado en lágrimas para poder mirarlo.

El llevo su mano hacia su rostro para limpiárselas. – Espero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esta situación, Hinata... - ella sonrió levemente mientras negaba, él le entrego la carpeta que contenia todos sus documentos y su ultimo pago. El ojiazul la soltó y vio como salía por las puertas de su oficina. Suspiro cansadamente y se giro hacia la vista de un gran ventanal del piso 23 que se encontraba en el edificio de Sunagakure corp. Era un día que había empezado bien y simplemente en un pestañeo de ojos todo se volvió en desgracia.

.

.

.

.

Eran alrededor de las 12:00 p.m. el sol de encontraba en su punto, era el día perfecto para salir a la playa en un paseo familiar. Sin embargo, un hombre de complexión delgada, alta y fibrosa. Con un rosto por decirse, perfecto, que mostraba mas que seguridad, frialdad y misterio, un hombre que siempre era reconocido por estar con las mujeres mas reconocidas en Tokio. Uchiha Sasuke, un hombre de negocios, mundialmente reconocido por tener destreza y agilidad para poder manejar a gusto sus metas y ambiciones. Se encontraba totalmente concentrado en sus ocupaciones del día de hoy. El trabajo para él nunca se acababa, aunque realmente no le importaba. Revisaba las cuentas bancarias de la empresa de su familia, Uchiha corp. Mientras escuchaba como tocaban las puertas de la oficina principal. – Adelante. – dijo con un tono de voz grave, típico de él.

Una mujer joven de alrededor de 22 años, de cabello color chocolate, peinado en forma de dos chonguitos, de complexión delgada y un poco curvilínea, ingreso a la oficina de la presidencia. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban, la sola presencia de su jefe con ese aire repleto de misterio, provocaba que sus nervios se crisparan. – señor Uchiha… - dijo con voz temblorosa. – aquí le traigo el informe financiero que me pidió. – le extendió una carpeta de color azul, un tanto grande. Él ni se molesto en mirarla, simplemente dejo que ella dejara lo que le pidió en el escritorio.

Uchiha Sasuke estiro su mano para alcanzar los papales y abrió dicha carpeta. Observo de repaso las fotografías que se encontraba ahí y fue directamente a lo que le interesaba. Observo el informe que se encontraba ahí: **Hyuga Hinata**, deudora de una cantidad aproximadamente de 120,000,000 millones de dólares. El Uchiha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era una deuda grande. Siguió leyendo para poder analizar el problema de esa mujer. En el año del 2009, se pago aproximadamente tres cuartas partes de la deuda hacia la familia Uchiha, dejando un total de 40,000,000 millones de dólares por pagar, aun no se sabe si se cumplirá con el pago en el plazo próximo a finalizar el 31 de octubre del 2012. 

"faltan cinco meses… el problema será en donde encontrarla." pensó el Uchiha. Escucho como su secretaria aclaraba su voz, haciéndose notar. El la miro de reojo, alejo su mirada oscura y la agacho, mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz. –ano… Uchiha-sama... – dijo recobrando la valentía que le caracterizaba. – perdón que me meta, demo, ¿Qué es lo que pasara con Hyuga Hinata? –

El moreno la miro fijamente clavándole una fría mirada. – eso es algo que a ti no te importa. – contesto en un tono frio, capas de helar a cualquiera.

La secretaria del Uchiha, Tenten, se molesto ante su comentario y no le importo enfrentarlo en ese mismo momento. - ¡por supuesto que me importa! – grito ganándose una mirada llena de odio. – ¡ella! ¡Hyuga Hinata, es mi mejor amiga! – grito sin querer, y al darse cuenta de su grave error, se cubrió la boca mientras se reprimía mentalmente, rogando que su amiga le perdonara la vida en donde sea que se encuentre.

Sasuke se puso lentamente de pie, mirándola fijamente. Como si con eso pudiera oler el miedo de la simple mujer. - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y la observaba nerviosa.

Ella cerró los ojos y tomo aire. – yo-yo no le pue-puedo decir na-nada... -

El Uchiha la tomo del brazo con fuerza obligándola a girar y que lo viera. - ¡dime en donde esta! – le grito, ella trato de resistir a su agarre, mas sin embargo, no lo logro. – Tenten, si no me dices lo que sabes, ¡te largas! –

La castaña se maldijo en ese momento. – esta bien, pero que quede claro que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto. – sentencio y se dispuso hablar.

.

.

.

.

Hyuga Hinata se encontraba caminando por una de las avenidas mas concurridas de la ciudad. Cierto aire de melancolía le rodeaba por el cuerpo, aun estaba sin creer que la habían despedido del trabajo mas importante que tenia, aunque claro aun le quedaba de consuelo que todavía tenia el trabajo de vendedora en una de las tiendas mas prestigiosas del centro comercial principal de la ciudad.

Saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso de mano y se reviso el rostro. Tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y tenían un ligero color rojizo contrastando sus ojos perlas. Se quito los restos del rímel que se le había corrido y se dispuso a pasar por la parte trasera del centro comercial, mismo por la que los empleados tenían que entrar para poder ingresar a sus áreas de trabajo. No le tomo mucha importancia en revisar si su ropa era la adecuada e ingreso a la tienda de ropa fina para mujeres extremadamente ricas. Estaba a punto de colocar su gafete como debía ser hasta que sintió que una mano se colocaba por su hombro y provocaba que girara. – se puede saber, ¿Qué haces vestida así? – una mujer de cabello rojizo la miraba con espanto con sus ojos abiertos como platos rojos. Tenia una mirada entre horror y espanto. – Hinata, ¿Dónde están el traje del uniforme? ¡Sabes que no puedes estar vestida así en este lugar. – dijo con histeria.

La Hyuga hiso una reverencia y trato de explicarle. – gomenasai, Karin-san… de-demo, tuve que vender los tra-trajes por que ya… ya no tenia dinero. – dijo con vergüenza demostrada en sus mejillas rosadas. Hablar de su situación económica no era de su agrado, se avergonzaba de solo pensar que aquella mujer tenía toda la razón en llamarle la atención. Ella vestía ropa deportiva comprada en tiendas de segunda mano y para empezar ni siquiera eran de colores que combinaban, portaba unas sandalias que normalmente usaría una persona cuando se va a la playa de Tokio.

Uzumaki Karin la vio con sorpresa mientras su rostro se enrojecía por enojo. La tomo del brazo con fuerza y se dispuso a echarla. – ¡no me interesa si tienes dinero o no! ¡Ya me tienes harta de todo ese rollo de pobreza que siempre dices! – la morena trataba de zafarse de su agarre, suplicaba entre sollozos que no la despidiera, pero sus ruejos fueron escuchados en vano. – ¡lárgate! ¡No te quiero volver a ver nunca, Hinata! – grito sin importarle si armaba un escandalo.

La ojiperla soltaba gruesas lágrimas, su segundo trabajo, el único método que tenia para alimentar su hambre, se había esfumado. Se limpio las lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia la pequeña casa que tenia.

.

.

.

.

Después de una media hora, había llegado a su hogar. Una pequeña casa que rentaba, era lo único que tenia. En todo el trayecto había llorado sus pérdidas, definitivamente tenia mala suerte. Al llegar a su calle, una muy parecida a los suburbios americanos, pudo observar que había varias camionetas las mayorías negras y blancas frente a su casa. Se alarmo y se dirigió con prisas hacia su hogar.

Al llegar frente a su casa, se quedo sorprendida por la cantidad de hombres, vestidos de trajes elegantes. – ¡¿que esta pasando aquí? – grito, una fila de hombres le abrieron paso y ella se dispuso caminar con rapidez hacia la entrada. Pero antes de que llegara, se detuvo en seco al visualizar a un hombre vestido con un traje finamente confeccionado, cabello negro y con los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas solares. Él al darse cuenta de la recién llegada, colgó el teléfono para ponerle todo su atención. – ¿quien es usted? – pregunto menos alterada la muchacha, ver tanta gente en su casa la ponía nerviosa.

El Uchiha alzo una ceja azabache y se disponía a hablar hasta que escucho uno o varios gritos provenientes de la calle opuesta. – ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡¿Nueva novia? ¡Sonrían! – varias preguntas y peticiones salían de la boca de los paparazzi, los flashes de varias cámaras perturbaban la visión de la peliazul, los guardaespaldas del Uchiha noqueaban a los que deseaban entrar a la propiedad. Hyuga Hinata, sin más remedio, se dirigió corriendo hacia la entrada de su hogar para poder abrirla, dejando que el caballero entrara primero, ella lo siguió y cerro la puerta, dejando que el escandalo se desatara.

Sasuke sin pedir permiso, se dirigió a las ventanas y corrió las cortinas. Mientras, Hinata por su parte, se fijo que el correo del mes había llegado. Se agacho para poder recogerlo y cuando vio la notificación que le habían mandado, palideció y las ganas de desmayarse le fueron sumamente tentadoras. El moreno se acercó rápidamente hacia ella para evitar que se cayera a piso inconsciente. La ayudo a sentarse en un único sofá y le retiro los papeles de sus manos, dándose cuenta el porqué de su reacción. Desalojo, tiempo máximo 48 horas. 

El suspiro, definitivamente esa mujer estaba en problemas. – ¿eres Hyuga Hinata? – pregunto, aunque claro, él ya lo sabia, solo era para cerciorarse. Vio que ella asintió y decidió continuar. – te quiero proponer un trato. – ella lo miro extrañada y el azabache prosiguió. – quiero que me des la mansión de tus padres. –

Ella se sorprendió y con un enojo que nunca había sentido se puso de pie y lo enfrento. – ¡¿que quiere decir con eso? ¡Yo nunca vendería esa propiedad! –

El Uchiha, suspiro exasperado, casi como un gruñido, ¿acaso esa mujer era estúpido? ¿O tonta? – ¿acaso no sabes que no estas a disposición de negarte? Soy Uchiha Sasuke y vengo a aclarar los asuntos de la deuda de tú familia, ¡ahora! – vio que la peliazul palidecía al escuchar su nombre y la observo como se sentaba lentamente. – Eso es lo que quiero proponerte... –

Ella alzó la mirada y lo miro atentamente. – se lo voy a repetir… no voy a darle la mansión de mis padres, ¡es lo único que tengo! – grito esto ultimo con desesperación. – Yo-yo… pre-prefiero pa-pa-pagarle de otra forma... – dijo esto ultimo con un toque de vergüenza.

El penso en un método mejor, tenia que idear una opción que esa chica rechazara con facilidad, para que así le diera los derechos sobre la mansión Hyuga y pagara esa deuda de millones de dólares, claro que si hubieran sido yens hubiera sido mas fácil de librarse. Hyuga Hinata no era la única deudora de Uchiha corp. – De acuerdo… no me des la casa pero a cambio, te rebajaras... – ella lo miro con extrañeza. – serás mi asistente, mi nueva secretaria, mi sirvienta personal, mi esclava. Harás los trabajos que te ordene, por muy estúpidos que suenen y cumplirás todos y cada uno de mis caprichos, ¿te parece justo, Hyuga? –

Ella lo medito un poco. La mansión de la familia principal, era el único recuerdo que tenia de sus padres y hermana menor. Rebajarse a tal grado seria muy desagradable, pero él le estaba dando una opción de pagar su deuda con trabajos, ¿no? Así que las cosas serian más fáciles. Miro de reojo alrededor de lo que era su pequeña casita y tomo una bocada de aire. – acepto... –

El azabache la miro con sorpresa y pregunto. – ¿es enserio? – pregunto. La ojiperla por su parte asintió. – hecho. Desde este momento, Hyuga Hinata me perteneces. – dijo, "tú misma has marcado tu mala suerte…" pensó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 1.**

**Notas de Aika: **

¡Hola! Este es un nuevo fic. Como leyeron (o los que lo lograron leer), este fic no es muy complicado de entender, el trama es fácil por lo que espero que sea bien aceptado :D

Mil disculpas si el primer cap es corto, pero no he tenido suficiente inspiración ;( espero que les guste y quisiera darle gracias a Amy-chan, ya que ella me animo para que lo llevara a cabo :D

Sin más que escribir…

Bye, bye… ;D


	2. Humillación

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**AU.**

-hablan-

_-"recuerdos"._

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **_pensamientos**"-.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoO**~You belong to Me~**OoOoOo**

**Humillación…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke observaba como Hyuuga Hinata se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. Definitivamente ésta mujer estaba loca. Se encontraba tan sorprendido de lo que la necesidad podría provocar en una persona. Al parecer, su estúpido y sencillo plan no funciono. Ahora tenia una sirvienta-esclava y no sabía exactamente que hacer con ella. Suspiro cansadamente, ya pensaría que hacer con ella.

Los fuertes gritos que se llevaban a cabo fuera de la casa de la mujer, le estaba provocando una gran migraña. El sonido de su celular se hiso presente y con un gran cansancio contesto. – ¿Qué quieres, Kiba? – pregunto de mal humor.

Del otro lado del auricular el gruñido de uno de sus guardaespaldas se hiso presente_. – hay una persona que quiere hablar con la chica. –_ dijo con una gran fastidio impregnado en la voz.

El Uchiha gruño ante lo escuchado. – déjalo entrar. – ordenó. Se dirigió a la Hyuuga y habló demandante. – abre la puerta. –

Ella obedeció ante lo dicho por él y camino hasta llegar a la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta, un gran empujón la hiso retroceder, obligándola a cerrar los ojos y un agudo dolor en su espalda le dio de lleno en su ser. Cuando apenas pudo abrir un ojo blanquecino, observo como un hombro vestido con un traje blanco, cabello castaño y unas marcas rojos en cada mejilla, sostenía con sus manos a otro hombre robusto, calvo y con un pequeño bigote en el rostro. El castaño desconocido lo tenía sostenido de tal forma que los brazos gruesos del hombre los tenía por detrás la espalda y eso le impedía forcejear. – ¡suéltame, bastardo! – grito.

La Hyuuga palideció cuando lo reconoció, era su maldito cobrador. El hombre castaño con tatuajes lo soltó bruscamente, haciendo que él cobratorio cayera a los pies del Uchiha. Éste al alzar la mirada, se horrorizo por la oscuridad de los orbes negros. Se levanto rápidamente, evitando la mirada superior del azabache, y localizo a la peliazul. – ¡quiero que me pagues, maldita pobretona! – grito con rabia el hombre, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante dispuesto arremeter contra ella.

Cuando estaba a seis pasos hacia ella. Hinata en un momento de desesperación se hiso pequeña, quedando sentada en el suelo, mientras se cubría el rostro con sus brazos. Espero a que el hombre hiciera algo contra ella, pero dicha acción no ocurrió. Levanto la mirada perlada y vio como Uchiha Sasuke lo tenía sujeto con una sola mano. Lanzándole una mirada sin sentimientos y completamente fría hacia ella. – ¿Cuánto te debe? – hablo con voz grave mientras soltaba al hombre, éste por su parte se acomodó la ropa y saco un papel de un pequeño maletín. El Uchiha simplemente lo observo sin dignarse a tomarlo y le hiso una seña con la mano hacia el castaño, cuyo nombre era Inuzuka Kiba. – págale lo que pide y que se largue. – Kiba asintió y dijo un "sígame" hacia el hombre gordo, dejando a ambos morenos. Sasuke se viró hacia Hinata. – y tú, recoge tus cosas, nos vamos. –

Hinata se levanto poco a poco mientras en su rostro de expresión infantil se formaba una mueca de incomprensión. – ¿a-adonde? – pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

Él la miro con desinterés, provocando que se pusiera mas nerviosa y sentía como los nervios empezaban a alterársele. – ¿Cómo que adonde? Me perteneces ahora. – se inclinó hacia delante, la sostuvo por el fino y delicado mentón, muy cerca de la cara de ella, la cual se encontraba violentamente sonrojada. Formó media sonrisa mientras le hablaba con un tono burlón. – ¿acaso creerás que soy capaz de dejar a mi nueva y pequeña mascota? – soltó su barbilla con rudeza mientras se separaba de ella. Hinata se asombro demasiado por el termino que él uso hacia ella: "mascota". Eso la incomodo, demasiado. Con la cabeza gacha empezó a caminar hacia su habitación para ir a buscar sus cosas, pero la fría voz del Uchiha la detuvo en seco. – te acabas de meter en la boca del león, Hyuuga. No dudes ni un solo segundo en que no dudare en sacarle provecho a esta situación. – Ella cerró los puños a causa de la impotencia que sintió correr por las venas y unas palabras le aparecieron en la cabeza. Uchiha Sasuke era cruel y perverso.

Cuando ella llegó a su habitación guardo las pocas pertenencias de valor que tenía y las metió en una maleta vieja. Salió hacia la pequeña sala que tenía y se encontró con Inuzuka Kiba, quien la miraba con urgencia. Trató de acercarse hacia él pero su sola presencia le intimidaba de sobre manera. – muévete mujer. – ordenó el hombre.

Hinata avanzó hacia él y cuando llegó a su lado sintió que encima de su cabeza le ponían una especie de tela. – ¿Qué- qué… está haciendo? – preguntó con una voz alterada. Ella retiro el objeto y se dio cuenta de que era el saco del traje del castaño. – ¿Por qué hiso eso? –

El hombre de mirada filosa la miró con fastidio. – ¿acaso no viste todos esos paparazzi? – Hinata se estaba empezando a sentir como una tonta, parecía que todos le hablaban como una pequeña niña que aún no comprende. – el jefe me ordenó que te cubriera el rostro. ¡Así que muévete que no tengo tu tiempo! – le gritó mientras bruscamente la tomaba del brazo y obligándola a acercársele. Le colocó su saco de nuevo y a empujones la empezó a sacar de la casa.

Hinata se empezó asustar, el ruido de las cámaras, las voces de las personas que no paraban de hacer preguntas insistentes, la rapidez con la que la obligaban a caminar paso por paso, la estaban aterrando. Escucho como la voz de Kiba se elevaba hasta ser un grito, diciendo un "¡abra!" más un golpe a algo que parecía el metal y un fuerte empujón haciendo que se fuera de boca hacia una superficie blanda. El sonido de una puerta de metal cerrándose, seguido por el silencio del interior del lugar seguro. Ya no se escuchaban más gritos, eso lo agradeció.

Ella sintió el olor a nicotina y rápidamente se quitó la prenda que le cubría el rostro. Se apoyó con los codos y la rodilla derecha hasta quedar sentada. Dirigió su mirar blanquecino hasta localizar el lugar de donde salía el humo. Al posar su mirar contra una totalmente opuesta, casi se atragantó con su saliva. Se sintió vulnerable ante la mirada de Uchiha Sasuke, tan oscura, cruel y despiadada. Sentía como su ser era absorbido. Como ella era analizada de pies a cabeza.

El Uchiha la analizaba detenidamente, él sabía que su mirada de orbes negras le incomodaba, pero aun así no dejó de hacerlo. Para él, Hinata era insignificante, una pobre chica que tuvo la mala suerte de haber nacido en el lecho Hyuuga y sufrir la carga de un padre alcohólico, el cual, llevo a su propia empresa en la ruina. Simplemente la observo, desaliñada, al parecer con un poco de sobre peso, era un desastre total. – _¡Mère de Dieu! (1) – _pensó el azabache.

Aparto su mirada altiva mirada negra de ella mientras suspiraba mentalmente y decidió que era mejor enfocar su vista en algo mejor. Empezó a revisar los documentos faltantes. Cuentas vencidas y otras por vencer. Ambos morenos sintieron como la limusina del Uchiha empezó andar en marcha. Él se estaba empezando a concentrar de nuevo de en su trabajo pero la pequeña, aguda y molesta voz de la chica atrajo su atención. – a-ano… - alzó su mirada de nuevo. Sintió más lastima por ella. – _tan infantil e inocente. ¡dégoût total! (2)– _pensó internamente. Ella jugó con sus dedos índices cual niña, insegura de saber si era buena idea poder continuar. – yo-yo… qui-quisiera da-dar-darle las gracias por… - el azabache alzó una ceja negra en seña de incredulidad. – por… pagar mi deuda con-con mi ca-casa… -

El moreno colocó los documentos en su regazo y sin poder evitarlo mostro una sonrisa de total burla. – tú realmente crees que hago caridades. – la chica puso una mueca de incomprensión. El azabache obtuvo su total atención. – cada vez que yo abra mi cartera para pagar algo tuyo, la deuda aumentara y aumentara. – ella no pudo esconder una mueca de horror. Los ojos blancos se le abrieron como platos y sus labios se despegaron, provocando que el labio inferior temblara. – si consigues un trabajo por tu cuenta, ese seria problema tuyo. – la Hyuuga aparto su mirar de la de él. De pronto sintió que los ojos de picaban. Seguramente aguantándose las ganas de llorar. – te lo advertí Hyuuga. Fuiste una completa tonta en haber aceptado un trato así. – dijo Sasuke con total desprecio.

Hasta en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que él tenía la razón. Dirigió su vista hacia una de las ventanas de la limusina y enfoco su mirar hacia la nada. Dejando que un par de lagrimas silenciosas resbalaran por las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza. – _Que tonta fuiste Hinata, que tonta... – _se dijo a sí misma.

.

.

.

.

La chica bajó de la limusina asombrada por lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Cómo es que ahora viviría en un lugar así? La mansión del Uchiha era hermosa y enorme. De la entrada de ésta hasta lo que eran las rejas seria un poco más de un kilometro, y durante todo el trayecto, solo se podía ver bellos jardines, arboles y fuentes artificiales. Cuando ambos llegaron a los escalones de la entrada, él bajo primero y ella lo siguió. Estaba tan asombrada que no se había dado cuenta de que era observada por las personas que se encontraban alrededor del azabache, así que inconscientemente, en señal de darse fuerza así misma apretó la agarradera de la pequeña maleta.

Cuando su mirada se fijo en ellos, se sonrojo de sobremanera y agachó su vista nuevamente. Los guardaespaldas del Uchiha la veían con intriga. Ella se sintió pequeña, deseaba irse de ahí, pero la voz de Sasuke la atrajo de nuevo. – Sakura, Ayame. – llamó al par de sirvientas que se encontraban en la entrada en la espera de su amo, mientras hacia una seña con los dedos índice y corazón. – Sakura, encárgate de darle un uniforme a la señorita. – el ojinegro se viró hacia la muchacha que lo veía con embelesamiento. – y tú la ayudaras con la cocina. – volteo hacia la peliazul y sonrió con sorna. – prepararás mi almuerzo tienes una hora para terminarlo. –

Ella lo miro asombrada, pero aun así no dijo nada. Vio como el ojinegro se alejaba dispuesto a irse para adentrarse a la gran mansión e inevitablemente le hablo con nerviosismo. – Uchiha… sa-sama… - el hombre se detuvo más no volteo a verla. – a-aun no me dice que-que desea al-almorzar. –

El hombre se dio media vuelta y dio un suspiro cansado. – quiero que hagas _Pot-au-feu, Coq au vin y Hachis parmentier. – _lo dijo simplemente e ignoro completamente a la chica que lo veía con un asombro e interrogación plasmado en los ojos. Sakura y Ayame se dieron cuenta de que la ojiperla no entendió nada y compadeciéndose de ella, se acercaron y ambas la tomaron de los hombros.

-vamos te llevaremos hasta tu habitación para que puedas cambiarte. – hablo Sakura con calma. La Hyuuga enfoco su vista y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuan linda era esa chica, una mujer de ojos jade y cabellera corta y rosada.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – hablo la otra. Hinata giro su rostro y observo a la otra mujer, era una mujer de ojos oscuros y una cabellera larga castaña. Se dio cuenta de que ambas eran muy bonitas, lo único que desentonaban en ellas era el uniforme de sirvientas.

La Hyuuha salió de su embelesamiento y contesto con timidez. – Hi-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata… - dijo con un sonrojo en cada mejilla.

Ambas chicas que se encontraron a su lado le sonrieron. – nosotras somos Ayame. – la rubia apunto a la castaña. – y Sakura. – se señalo a sí misma. – mucho gusto pequeña. – la pelirrosa le sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus dientes como si fueran unas perlas. – puedo preguntarte algo. – la peliazul asintió. - ¿Por qué llegaste con el amo en la limusina? –

La Hyuuga agacho su mirar y una pequeña sombra le cubrió los orbes perlados. – es-es… una larga historia. – les sonrió falsamente e intento cambiar de tema. – ¿us-ustedes entendieron lo que Uchiha-sama dijo? –

Las chicas se vieron mutuamente, asintieron y Sakura trato de explicarle mientras se detenían en la puerta que conducía al pasillo de los aposentos de la servidumbre. – veras… el señor Uchiha es hijo descendiente de una madre francesa y un padre italiano. – la ojiperla se asombro levemente. – a veces habla los dos idiomas pero mayor mente habla el francés. – la pelirrosa suspiro y continuo. – Lo que él te pidió fue… - se tuvieron un momento y ella señalo los números con sus dedos. – cocido de res y verduras, estofado de gallo al vino y gratinado de puré de patatas y carne picada. –

Hinata puso una mueca de incomprensión. – de-demo… yo-yo no sé hacer nada de eso, so-solo sé hacer comida tradicional japonesa. ¡¿Cómo espera…? – trató de continuar pero un par de dedos en sus labios la silenciaron de su ataque nervioso.

-tranquila, Ayame te ayudará, su padre es el chef de la mansión. – le explico Sakura y obtuvo el efecto deseado, calmarla. Llegaron a una de las puertas blancas del pasillo y la castaña la abrió. – esta habitación está disponible, en el armario podrás acomodar tu ropa y encontraras el uniforme obligatorio. – la ojiperla asintió con agradecimiento. – avísanos si necesitas algo. –

.

.

.

.

Después de una hora, la Hyuuga caminaba sola con una bandeja de comida en sus manos hasta el comedor principal, donde se suponía se encontraría con el Uchiha. Ella sentía que la ropa que portaba era sumamente incomoda. La falda de su uniforme era larga, tan larga que no dejaba que las puntas de de sus botas con tacón se asomaran. La camisa era de mangas largas y abotonada hasta el cuello, tenía que usar unas medias y amarrarse el cabello en una cola de cabello. Todo ese conjunto negro con encajes blancos le acaloraba pero nada que no pueda soportar.

Cuando llego hasta la entrada del comedor, sus brazos casi flaquean torpemente, casi haciendo que tirara la comida al ver como el Uchiha la absorbía con los ojos negros, como invitándola sumergirse en una profunda oscuridad. Tragó grueso y aclaro su garganta al darse cuenta de que ambos se encontraban solos. – per-perdón por la de-demora… - dijo casi en un hilo de voz mientras se acercaba hacia él, dispuesta a dejar la comida frente a la mesa en donde se encontraba sentado.

Sasuke esperó pacientemente, observo como Hinata alzaba la tapa de la bandeja y el olor de la comida le llegaba hasta su fina nariz. Con delicadeza y elegancia tomo un par de cubiertos, dispuesto a degustarla. Corto un trozo de carne y la llevo a su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron con supremacía y escupió lo ingerido. – ¡¿pero qué mierda es esto? – le grito y aventó el contenido hacia el piso. Desparramando la comida por los manteles y el suelo. Hinata trago grueso y contuvo un grito de miedo. – ¡esto es un insulto a la gastronomía francesa! – se puso de pie y acomodo sus ropas. – toma tus cosas y te espero en mi despacho. Gracias a tu desliz se me ha quitado en apetito, _¡Dumb!(3) – _dijo con desagrado mientras dejaba atrás a la Hyuuga. Sintió el sabor de la comida en su paladar y tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que la comida no le supo tan mal a pesar de que era la primera vez seguramente de que preparaba algo así, pero él deseaba que ella se arrepienta de haber aceptado un trato tan patético y accediera a dejarle la mansión Hyuuga.

Hinata se sentía humillada extremadamente. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan asustada y tal vez la primera vez que sintió así o similar, fue ante la muerte de su familia. Tomo un gran respiro de aire y sintió como las lagrimas se corrían por las mejillas y trato de caminar a paso lento hacia sus aposentos.

.

.

.

.

El Uchiha examinaba la ropa de la chica que se encontraba esparcida en el escritorio de su despacho. Frunció el ceño con una mirada de asco se aparto de ahí para mirar a la chica a sus espaldas. – ¿es todo lo que tienes? Ropa deportiva y vieja. – la mujer parada frente a él asintió. El azabache miro lo sonrojado de su rostro, el cual reconoció como vergüenza. Tomo su cartera y se la lanzó casi a la cara. Ella lo vio confundía. – al menos sabrás hacer compras decentes, ¿no? –

Ella asintió levemente. – tra-trabajé en una tienda de modas. –

Él le hiso una seña para que quitara su cosas del escritorio y ella obedeció, mientras él se alejaba hacia la entrada. – compra algunos trajes que se vean apropiados para una oficina, gasta lo necesario. Kiba te acompañara. – dijo y tras él las puertas se cerraron.

Hinata con las cosas en sus manos temblorosas, trataba de contener las ganas de, por primera vez en su vida, de salir corriendo y gritarle sus verdades. Ese hombre parecía que la odiaba. Hasta esas horas de la tarde ella comprendió que Uchiha Sasuke solo deseaba hacer que sufriera la peor humillación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 2.**

_(1)¡Madre de dios!_

_(2)¡Asco total!_

_(3)¡Tonta!_

**Notas de Aika: **¡Hola! :D

Lamento la tardanza con la conti, pero la falta de inspiración más la falta de mi Word, hicieron que me atrasara con el fic. Gomenasai… :( igualmente la preocupación de todo el drama que se está causando aquí en FF me desanimaron unos días, pero yo no dejare de actualizar aquí hasta que me borren el fic (el cual no deseo por ningún motivo que ocurriese D:) pero si esto ocurriese, publicaría cada capi en mi cuenta de DevianArt (la dirección está en mi perfil). Yo no quiero que esta situación se saliera de las manos, así que espero que los administradores de la pagina se apiaden de nosotros, porque si no, FanFiction perderá a muy buenos escritores y eso sería una completa lastima :(

También pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas. Me gustaría que me dijeran que tal les parecieron las acciones de Sasuke sobre Hinata :D en lo personal creo que fueron horribles, pero bueno, ¡Sasuke-kun es el malo! (o algo así xD) al igual díganme que les pareció el que Sasuke tuviera tantas nacionalidades, a mi me parece que es algo que lo hace ver mas smexy de lo que es *¬* espero que les guste la conti (aunque me haya salido tan corta)

Sin más que decir…

Bye, bye… :D


	3. Orden y amenaza

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**AU.**

-hablan-

_-"recuerdos"._

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **_pensamientos**"-.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoO**~You belong to Me~**OoOoO**

**Orden y amenaza…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de calmar los nervios que se le juntaban en el cuerpo. Se sentía nerviosa, privada de sus emociones y una gran impotencia al tener que soportar sola la situación en la que ella misma se había metido. Respiró por la nariz y soltó por la boca todo el aire obtenido. Abrió lentamente los ojos y simplemente observo a la chica que tenía delante de ella. Una completamente distinta. Cambiada. Desconocida.

No era la misma Hyuuga Hinata que tenía grandes sonrisas cálidas, dulces sonrojos y la misma cara infantil que la caracterizaba, sino una mujer que aparentaba más edad, con el cabello largo azulado completamente recogido hasta formar una coleta, dejando que el flequillo y un par de mechones cayeran libres, enmarcando su cara. El traje que utilizaba en ese momento era, -por lo menos- deplorable. Parecía que era más apropiado para una mujer de 45 años de edad que para ella, ya que contaba con la edad de 20 años. Éste traje, -entre los muchos que había comprado.- era de un gris cenizo, opaco, haciendo que inevitablemente se sintiera con desgana, triste y deprimida. La blusa blanca que tenía era de un color blanco, -tres tallas más grande- y el saco que portaba era de aún más grande, haciendo que ocultara sus grandes senos. La falda le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla, elaborada en un corte recto.

Se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta, fijándose como le quedaban dichas prendas. Al menos no se sintió con las zapatillas en punta y tacón fino. Se retocó un poco el brillo labial rosado en su boca y se dispuso a salir en busca del moreno por la mansión Uchiha, como le había ordenado antes de irse a la oficina de Uchiha Coporation y trabajar –también- como asistente personal.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con Sakura, quien la veía con sorpresa plasmada en la cara. – Hinata-chan… ¿Por qué estás vestida de esa manera? – preguntó la pelirrosa un tanto curiosa. La peliazul simplemente mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba en qué contestarle. Sakura la vio un tanto incomoda, así que prefirió no preguntar más. – no te preocupes, ve a donde tengas que ir y ya cuando estés más cómoda me platicas, ¿de acuerdo? – le dedicó una sonrisa amable y se retiró.

La peliazul lo agradeció y se dio prisa para ir hacia donde se encontraba se "amo". Se fijó hacia donde la Haruno caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina y la detuvo, haciendo que ella se parara en seco y la buscara con la mirada jade. – a-ano… Sakura-chan… ¿Sa-sabes en dónde está Uchiha-sama…? – la pelirrosa le sonrió y le dijo: – "en su habitación, por supuesto." – mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba hacia su destino. En ese instante, Hyuuga Hinata se dudo si en ir hacia él a sus aposentos o esperarlo en la sala de estar.

[***]

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en un momento de total relajación. Para él, el día de hoy era uno de esos días en donde quería, deseaba, necesitaba llegar tarde a su trabajo y, -por primera vez en años- no quería salir de su hogar, no deseaba ver a nadie. Respiró profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente y con su mano buscaba su trago, dejando que el agua de sales de su bañera penetrara profundamente en cada poro de su piel y dejara el olor a maderas y cítricos.

Sintió como el sabor del alcohol lo relajaba y dejó que su cabeza cayera en la toalla de baño que le servía de almohada. Dejó que su mente se perdiera en las penumbras más oscuras de sus pensamientos y que todos sus músculos se relajaran. Sacó su brazo del agua y lo colocó en el borde de la bañera de color negro.

Escuchó como alguien, -aunque ya suponía quien era- tocaba una de sus grandes puertas de sus aposentos. Gruño por lo bajo y sin moverse respondió. – Adelante. – ordenó. Abrió uno de sus ojos y pudo ver a la perfección desde la tina expuesta de su baño –el cual se encontraba a hacia uno de los costados de su cama.-que Hyuuga Hinata metía su cabeza y caminaba hacia el interior de la habitación, moviéndola de lado a lado en busca –seguramente- de él.

Se aclaró sonoramente la garganta, provocando que Hinata diera con la dirección de donde provenía en sonido. Cuando ella dirigió su mirada blanquecina hacia la mirada azabache, se sonrojó con violencia y lo único que pudo hacer fue virarse a un lado y cubrirse los ojos. – ¡Go-go-gome-menasai, U-Uchiha-sama! – gritó nerviosamente, casi con desesperación. Estuvo más que dispuesta para salir de ahí, dándole tiempo al azabache para que terminara con su baño. Pero justamente la voz de él, la detuvo.

-¿a dónde crees que vas, _Dumb…_? – preguntó con grave y fría voz. Ella lo escuchó más no se giró para encararlo. Sasuke se dio cuenta del ligero temblor de su cuerpo, lo más probable por la timidez que siempre dejaba mostrar. – ven. – ordenó. Ella se giró muy despacio y camino muy lentamente. Sasuke sentía que su paciencia se le agotaba a cada pasito corto que ella daba. Cuando ella estuvo a una distancia prudente él habló de nuevo. – dame mi toalla. – ordenó nuevamente. Ella buscó lentamente, repasando su vista cerca de la tina y localizar lo que le pidieron, tratando de evitar verlo a él precisamente, ya que, con lo que ella podía ver, se encontraba con el torso desnudo. Ella estiro su mano cuando la vio y casi, si estuviera en las condiciones correctas, hubiera gruñido por la molestia, ya que la toalla azul marino de Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba justamente a lado de él. Casi con un miedo y vergüenza palpable en ella, trató de entregarle dicho objeto y cuando ya estaba cerca de él, Sasuke gritó. – _¡Allons, imbécile!(1)_ – gritó cabreado. Ella ahogó un grito en lo más profundo de su garganta, cerró los ojos fuertemente por inercia y se dio la media vuelta. – ¡¿Qué? ¡¿ te quedarás ahí parada mientras salgo desnudo de la tina, _Dumb_? – esto hizo que ella caminara rápidamente hasta estar cerca de la cama.

Ella escuchó cómo el sonido del agua chocando con el piso, mojándolo, junto a los pasos de pies descalzos húmedos. Sintió un leve empujón en la parte de atrás de su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio pero sin tener el efecto de abrir nuevamente sus ojos. –"¿en qué me metí…?" – pensó la mujer aún sumida en la vergüenza.

El Uchiha aprovechó esto para colocarse la ropa interior negra y los pantalones finamente confeccionados pero éstos últimos, simplemente se los colocó sin abrochárselos y, se sentó en la mullida y cómoda cama. Dejó que el resto de su cuerpo se acostara mientras colocaba el antebrazo por encima de los ojos. Dejó que el oxigeno entrara por su nariz y lo soltó lentamente por la boca. – colócame los zapatos, Hyuuga. – dijo con voz grave y suave a la vez.

Hinata abrió los ojos ampliamente, más no dijo nada. Se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló cerca del pie de la cama y de él, siempre evitando contacto, pero inevitablemente el aroma que desprendía tras su baño, se le coló por su nariz e inconscientemente deseo olerlo hasta saciarse de él. Ante esto último se sonrojo completamente y sacudió su cabeza, como si con eso, el maldito deseo se desapareciera de sus pensamientos. Tomó uno de los calcetines y uno de sus pies. Se lo deslizó suavemente e hizo lo mismo con el otro mientras sentía la suave piel de la zona. Sasuke aprovechó esto y se sentó nuevamente, examinándola detenidamente. Viendo como ella iba "vestida acorde le había pedido", los pequeños detalles que ella tenía en su rostro, el gran sonrojo que adornaba su cara, una pequeña y fina nariz y-a pesar de tener la mirada gacha-, miró los labios retocados con algún brillo labial. Se veían apetecibles, tenía que admitir, ya que éstos eran ligeramente carnosos y a simple vista suaves. Repasó su mirar oscuro por sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que ella tenía pestañas largas y rizadas, dándole el toque perfecto de una media luna a sus ojos y que éstos tenían ligeramente la forma de los ojos de una gato, dándole un ligero toque seductor y mucho más por el ligero exótico y poco común color lila perlado que sólo tenían los Hyuugas. Él vio como ella temblaba, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que era observada, así que él se acercó hacia ella mientras una media sonrisa cargada con completa sorna. – ¿Me tienes miedo… _petit chaton_…? (2) – dijo casi en un susurro muy cerca de su rostro. Ella tragó grueso ante lo susurrado por él y lentamente alzó su mirada perlada mientras inconscientemente abría los labios, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el azabache. Recobró su compostura y se separó de ella para mirarla con completo desprecio. – termina rápido y lárgate. – dijo con frialdad. Ella hizo lo que le ordenó y cuando termino salió de la habitación.

[***]

Después de tres horas, Sasuke trataba de gritarle a su asistente, quien a pesar de haber estudiado la Universidad, la torpeza de su naturaleza la hacía incompetente. En el trayecto del poco tiempo que llevaban trabajando en el despacho, llevaba dos veces había tirado un par de pilas de papeles que se encontraban perfectamente ordenados, chocó con la gente mientras trataba de seguirle el pasó en todo el recorrido hasta llegar a su oficina y sin mencionar que entre ella y su secretaria Tenten, se abrazaron fuertemente cuando se vieron y daban saltitos estúpidos mientras gritaban chillidos de alegría.

Eso fue el colmo. Lo único que se le había ocurrido fue tomarla de la mano y ver fríamente a la castaña para que se callaran de una buena vez. Después de eso, la había estado atontando con los trabajos más patéticos que se le ocurrían. Al menos –después de todo esto- había adelantado un poco de trabajo atrasado mientras ella ordenaba alfabéticamente cada archivo, Tenten buscaba y marcaba notas importantes y él hacia todo lo relacionado con los contratos internacionales bancarios de las empresas asociadas con Uchiha Corporation.

El ojinegro escribió rápidamente unos datos en un pequeño papel y se los dio a Tenten. – Busca rápido éstos documentos. – ella simplemente asintió y en busca de los archivos que estaban en su escritorio. Cuando ella se encontraba con apuro de encontrar los documentos para que su jefe no le gritoneara por su incompetencia. El sonido del elevador resonó por el lugar, asiendo que prácticamente todos los trabajadores buscaran la causa.

Una mujer de alrededor de 38 años de edad pero de apariencia juvenil y jovial, que la hacía ver como alrededor de los 29 años, se hizo presente, caminando elegantemente haciendo que su larga melena azabache se meneara de lado a lado. Haciendo destacar con su traje azul marino provocara que su pálida piel de porcelana destacara. Caminaba con gracia mientras saludaba a la mayoría con un asentimiento de cabeza o con un simple movimiento de mano. Tenten tragó grueso cuando ella se acercó hacia ella en busca de información. – _Bonjour, ¿_se _encontragá_ mi hijo aquí? – habló la dama con un acento francés.

La castaña salió de su asombro y contestó nerviosa y apuradamente. – Si-¡sí! Espere por favor. – le brindó una sonrisa y fue directamente con su jefe. – Uchiha-sama... – Sasuke dejó de teclear en el ordenador y miro a su secretaria mientras frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no traía lo que le pidió. Hinata simplemente la escuchaba pero no la miraba, fin al cabo, no era de su incumbencia. – su madre está aquí. –

Sasuke soltó un pesado suspiro mientras se erguió en su asiento. – hazla pasar. – se colocó de pie para acomodarse el caro traje mientras esperaba recibirla. Escuchó como la castaña le decía a Uchiha Mikoto que pasara. Ella entró con una sonrisa amplia y brillante al lugar, con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta abrazar a su hijo menor. El moreno la imitó y la estrecho entre sus brazos y pecho. Él aspiro el suave y dulce aroma de su madre mientras se separaban un poco. – ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó mientras la invitaba a que se sentara en los sillones de la pequeña sala de su oficina.

Ella soltó un suspiro y sonrió. – hace apenas unas _hogas. – _decía mientras veía a su hijo menor fruncirle el ceño.

-¿y por qué no me dijiste? _Mon Dieu mère_, sabes que no es problema para mí. – le dijo con un toque de reproche.

Ella movió su mano nerviosamente mientras negaba. – no tienes _pog qué preocupagte mon fils.(3)_ – dijo ella cálidamente mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla con cariño.

Sasuke iba a continuar pero se dio cuenta de que la Hyuuga seguía ahí. – Hyuuga. – le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se fuera y ella sumisamente asintió, dispuesta a irse.

Mikoto se dio cuenta de que ambos se encontraban acompañados, reparo su mirada azabache por la joven chica pero al ver el color de cabello y ojos la detuvo. – _¡espega!_ – dijo con la voz levemente alterada mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba decididamente hacia Hinata. – ¿te conozco de alguna _pagte?_ – preguntó.

Hinata la observo y la reconoció como la diseñadora de la línea de ropa mundialmente reconocida como: _"La vie entre l'amour"(4)_. Pero sin dudo nunca la había visto en persona. Negó suavemente mientras contestaba. – me temo que no, Mikoto-sama. – dijo cortésmente.

Sasuke observaba simplemente la conversación que intrigaba a su madre, sin entender cuál era el punto al que deseaba llegar. Uchiha Mikoto alzó las cejas ante su mirada negativa. – ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – preguntó y la peliazul le dio su nombre. Pensó un poco y recordó el nombre de cierta actriz que se había hecho una gran fama en Paris. – de casualidad tu _Mère _¿se llama Hyuuga Haru? – Hinata asintió asombra de que la madre de su "amo" supiera algo de su madre. Sasuke alzó una ceja de incredulidad y Mikoto simplemente soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Se acercó hacia la ojiperla y la abrazó. – tú _eges_ la hija de Haru y… -

Cuando la azabache la soltó de su cálido pero extraño abrazo, la miró incrédula. – ¿Co-cómo conocía el-el nombre de mi madre? -

Mikoto la observaba encantada. – _pogqué _tu _Mère ega _una actriz en Francia y yo llegue a_ conocegla _en su estadía en _Pagis. – _dijo mientras le acariciaba lentamente el cabello de su coleta. – Fue una _grán_ amiga… - dijo esto último con un deje de melancolía. Sasuke no entendía a lo que decía su madre, así que simplemente se aclaró su garganta. La Uchiha se dio cuenta de que casi se olvidaba de su hijo y casi con pena. – fue un gusto _sabeg_ que tú eras una Hyuuga… - se acercó al oído de Hinata y susurro. – ¿_Podgias traeg_ té y galletitas? Necesito _hablag_ con el _ogro_. – esto último hizo que la peliazul soltara una risita y que el azabache entrecerrara los ojos.

Hinata asintió, dijo un "permiso" y salió en busca de lo que le encargo Uchiha Mikoto. Una vez solos, ambos morenos se sentaron de nuevo en la pequeña sala. Sasuke estudió a su madre y no pudo evitar preguntar. – ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –

La dama simplemente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras cruzaba su pierda derecha sobre la izquierda. – es una _lágga histogia, lágga, lágga histogia pegro, _dime, ¿qué hace ella aquí? –

Sasuke le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su madre mientras le giñaba durante un segundo unos de sus ojos. – Ella es mi asistente pero esa es otra larga historia. – dijo evadiendo el tema de la Hyuuga y provocaba que su madre hiciera un pequeño puchero. Se acomodó en el sillón de cuero negro. – ¿y tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar por aquí? – le preguntó a su madre mientras ambos escuchaba un pequeño toque en la puerta, dejando pasar a la ojiperla quien traía una bandeja con todo lo que le ordenaron. Hinata pasó frente a ellos, dejo la charola en la mesita de centro y salió de ahí, teniendo presente que era observada atentamente por un par de ojos azabaches.

La Uchiha regresó su mirada a su hijo pequeño y dijo mientras sonreía. – vine a _veg_ como están mis _empgesas pagra veg_ como van _pog_ aquí mi nueva línea de _gopa_. – tomó una taza de porcelana fina y bebió un sorbo de té. El azabache la imitó. – _Pego_ a lo que vine _grealmente_ fue a _traegte_ la invitación de la boda de tu _hegmano_ Itachi. – dijo finalmente mientras sacaba una tarjeta de la invitación.

Sasuke la vio con desprecio y ni siquiera se inmutó a tomarla. – ¿para qué? _Mère_, sabes perfectamente que no me llevo con él. ¡Es más! Te aseguro que fuiste tú la de la idea. – dijo tan fríamente provocando que su madre pusiera la cabeza y una sombra de tristeza le cubriera los ojos. El chasqueó su lengua al sentir culpa por lo que le causó su comentario. Soltó un pesado suspiro mientras dejaba su taza de té en la bandeja y tomaba las manos de su madre. – _Mère_, Sabes que te adoro, pero también sabes que detesto cuando haces ese tipo de cosas por él. –

Ella levantó su mirada y asintió. – te _compgedo_, _pegro_ no es solamente eso... – Sasuke puso una mueca de incomprensión mientras observaba que su madre se sonrojaba levemente. – tu _père_ y yo nos _casagemos_ de nuevo. –

El Uchiha levantó las cejas ante la noticia. – pero si tú y _père(5) _se separaron hace tres años, ¿no tú lo odiabas? – preguntó un tanto curioso. Uchiha Fugaku, un hombre multimillonario, dueño de una cadena Uchiha Corporation en Japón y el resto del mundo, era un hombre que en más de una ocasión había engañado a su madre y en la última ocasión en la que el matrimonio Uchiha estaba juntos, su propia madre lo había descubierto, dando como resultado que su matrimonio de 15 años terminara en una semana. – ¿por qué se casaran de nuevo? –

Mikoto se mordió su labio inferior mientras se sonrojaba un poco más. – bu-bueno que-que _quieges_ que te diga, yo amo a tu père después de todo, el _primeg amog_ no se olvida fácilmente, ¡_pegro_ eso sí! Le _advegti_ que si me volvía a _engañag_ lo _castragia._ – finalizó, dándole a entender que su hijo entendiera su punto.

-_Mère_, no debes de hablar así, eres una dama de sociedad y una dama. – dijo en forma de reproche pero la Uchiha simplemente resopló con cansancio mientras se metía una galleta a la boca.

-¡Que sociedad ni que _papagrazzi_! Estoy con _mon petit garçon_(6) no con la _crème_ de la _crème_, ¡_mon Dieu_! A veces _quisiegra seg nogmal._ – dijo con un toque de dramatismo. Recordó su objetivo y tomó las manos de su hijo. – _pegro s'il vous plaît(7) _asiste a la boda de tu hegmano. – Sasuke se negó con la cabeza. – ¡_pegro _no lo hagas por él, hazlo por mí. –

Él la vio dudoso y soltó un suspiro pesado. – ¿cuándo será? –

Su madre lo vio esperanzada. – ¡en dos semanas! – dijo con entusiasmo mientras tomaba su bolso. Se acerco a su hijo menor y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después acariciarla. – la mía _segra_ un semanas después. –

Sasuke se inclinó a darle un beso tambien y la miró fijamente. – lo pensaré. –Finalizó. Mikoto le dio un efusivo abrazo y salió de su oficina acompañada con él.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con la peliazul y la castaña charlando mientras trabajaban. Ambas se dieron cuenta e hicieron una reverencia. La Uchiha se las devolvió para después acercarse con Hinata y abrazarla. – _Honey_, me _gustagría conocegte_ más, así que un día de estos _vendgre_ a _chaglar_ contigo. – la peliazul asintió mientras le sonreía. La azabache le dio un par de besos en ambas mejillas sonrojadas y después se retiro de Uchiha Coporation.

Sasuke ante lo visto, entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños. – Hyuuga, a mi oficina. – le ordeno y se retiro a su despacho. Hinata se sintió insegura pero lo siguió igual. Cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras lenta y temerosamente caminaba hacia él. Sasuke perdió la paciencia y la tomó por su delgado brazo bruscamente, ella chilló por el dolor causado. – no te atrevas a fraternizar con _mon mère_, te lo prohíbo, ¡¿me entendiste? – amenazó. La ojiperla asintió efusivamente y casi pierde el equilibrio cuando él la soltó. Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio. – ahora ¡ponte a trabajar, _Dumb_! – ordenó y ella con temor le obedeció.

Tente entró justamente al escuchar la amenaza del Uchiha y se acercó rápidamente hasta su amiga y le apretó la mano en forma de apoyo. – Tranquila, no estás sola... – le susurro mientras veía con odio al azabache. Hinata asintió lentamente y entre los tres continuaron trabajando.

[***]

Cinco horas después, alrededor de las 10:30 p.m., la Hyuuga terminaba de cepillarse el cabello, ya que éste se encontraba húmedo y enredado. Durante el tiempo que trabajó en su primer día en la empresa, se sintió completamente estresada, ya que tenía siempre tras ella a Uchiha Sasuke diciéndole lo torpe e incompetente que era en su trabajo, aún sin tener el menor remordimiento de tener a Tenten con ellos. Por supuesto la castaña supo llevar la situación –a pesar de estar completamente incomoda- pero en todo momento le brindó su apoyo. Eso, Hinata lo agradeció profundamente.

Suspiró y dejó el peine en el tocador de su cuarto. Ahora recordaba que su última orden fue que fuera a sus aposentos y que le recordara todos sus pendientes del día siguiente. Así que tomó la agenda de su "amo", se colocó una bata para dormir, ya que le llegaba a medio muslo y le cubría perfectamente el short del pijama en forma de "cachetero" y la blusa de tirantes finos, y la ató a su cintura –aún con la vergüenza de exhibir un poco más su figura, pero, ¿no todos estaban durmiendo?- Éste le daba un poco la forma de reloj de arena, y se dispuso a encaminarse hasta la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke.

Al llegar ahí, dio unos golpecitos en la puerta y hasta que escuchó un: "adelante", abrió la puerta y trató de no hacer contacto visual con él, ya que seguramente se desmayaría al darse cuenta de cómo el azabache la observaría. – U-Uchiha-sama… vine a de-decirle los pen-pendientes de mañana… - no recibió respuesta así que soltó el aire contenido para darse fuerza y proseguir. – a-a-a las 7:30 tiene junta con los accionistas de las empresas Akimichi, después tiene un almuerzo con las empresas Sunagukare y… - se detuvo al ver que no recibía respuesta de él, ni siquiera un sonido había salido de su boca desde que entró, así que con las mejillas sonrojadas lo vio directamente. – ¿Su-sucede algo? Uchiha-sama… -

Ella tragó grueso al ver su rostro, el cual tenía asombro plasmado. Se sintió sumamente incomoda al darse cuenta de que era estudiada físicamente. Sasuke por su parte veía el cuerpo que él creyó "rellenito o gordo" frente a sí. La mujer que era su "esclava" tenía el cuerpo digno de una revista para caballeros o el cuerpo perfecto por el cual miles de mujeres mueren en un hospital al año. Ella siempre lo escondía cuando realmente debía estar orgullosa de él. Lo examino detenidamente. Piernas firmes y torneadas, al parecer tenía también la cintura pequeña y estrecha y un jugoso escote. Tragó grueso sin poder evitarlo. Escucho su pregunta y salió de su ensoñación. - ¡maldición eres una verdadera _femme_! – dijo

Hinata a escucharlo frunció el ceño ofendida al entender. – ¿usted pensaba que era gorda? – bufó y Sasuke se dio media vuelta tratando de dejar de pensar en el exquisito cuerpo de la mujer. – para que se lo sepa, yo puedo comer todo lo que quiera y nunca engordaré. –

Sasuke refunfuñó y gritó. – haz lo que tenías que hacer y lárgate. – la peliazul estuvo tentada a rodar los ojos pero lo evitó con tal de ganarse un regaño cortesía "Uchiha Sasuke". Cuando ella se fue, el azabache maldijo en voz baja y se dispuso a ir hacia su baño, ya que necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 3.**

_¡Muévete, tonta! (1); pequeña gatita (2); hijo mío (3); "La vida entre el amor" (4); padre (5); hijo pequeño (6); por favor (7)._

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :D

Perdón por la tardanza, pero da la casualidad de que éste Fic es el que me cuesta más ;w; al menos me salió más largo que los anteriores n.n sólo ésta vez me dio más trabajo cuando escribia todo lo que Mikoto decía xD(ya que ella se supone que mescla el "japonés" con el francés pero no lo domina con Sasuke) espero que les guste este capi ;)

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** concuerdo contigo, eso hace que Sasuke se vea más smexy *-* bueno Sasuke se esforzara por humillarla, ya que él quiere deshacerse del trato entre ellos, simplemente no le conviene que todo el mundo se entere ;) espero que te guste la conti xD

**Amy-chan:**_ tú sabes igual que lo amo al igual que tú *-* qué bueno que te haya gustado la conti anterior, espero que te guste ésta también O/O (yo igual pienso que Hinata parecía una monja, ahora imagínatela con el traje que ella se compró xD)_

**Yumi Hatake: **¡muchas gracias por tu review y por tus lindas palabras! ;W; espero que te guste la conti xD

**Anna 04:**_ ¡gracias por tu review! Gracias por tus lindas palabras ;w; (hiciste que me emocionara, eso quiere decir que voy mejorando xD) igual me gusta el Sasuke antipático pero que de alguna forma muestre un buen corazón. Nos leemos luego ;)_

**Kikuta-Madaren: **Sasuke es muchas cosas, pero esto irá cambiando poco a poco con Hinata x3 tienes razón con eso, me cuesta a veces plasmar lo que quiero y siempre cometo errores en las contis xD yo igual lo abofetearía pero Hinata es perseverante y hará lo mejor de ella :) nos leemos pronto y un abrazo virtual enorme! ;)

**Lady-darknes-chan:**_ gracias! :D espero que te guste ésta conti:3_

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** ¿podria decirte orenji-chan? Es que me da pereza escribir todo tu nombre x3 ¿enserió sabes el idioma? Yo tengo que usar un traductor, por que a duras penas sé ingles. Espero que te gusta este capi y en cuanto a lo de Hinata… espera, paciencia onegai :D

**EyesGray-sama:** Sasuke sólo quiere hacer que se disuelva el trato, gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te guste la conti :D

_Nos leemos luego_

_**Bye, bye… ;)**_


	4. Chismes

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**AU.**

-hablan-

_-"recuerdos"._

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **_pensamientos**"-.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene contenido **+18** al principio.

**OoOoO**~You belong to Me~**OoOoO**

**Chismes…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¡Uchiha-sama! – gritaba al borde de la locura una Hyuuga Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke tomó los lados de los muslos de la mujer que se encontraba recostada en su cama mientras la embestía fieramente. Él sentía que cada centímetro, cada vez que estaba en ella perdía la cordura a cada segundo. Ella perdía la razón con sólo sentir lo que él hacía, así que sin más, tratando de hacer presión en sus partes bajas, enrollo sus largas y firmes piernas en las caderas masculinas, Sasuke al sentir dicho movimiento, no tuvo piedad, así que empezó a darle estocadas más rápidas, más profundas. – ¡Uchiha-sama, más! – gritó la peliazul con desesperación mientras toques eléctricos le recorrían la columna y su cuerpo le temblaba deliciosamente._

_-¡maldición, femme…! – dijo casi en un grito el azabache. Llevó sus manos hasta por detrás de la cintura y obligó a la Hyuuga para que se colocara arriba de él mientras se movían. La ojiperla se apoyó en el duro estomago de su "amo" y tratar de ganar impulso con sus rodillas igual, el ojinegro llevó sus manos hasta los senos de su "esclava" y los apretó suavemente, sintiendo su textura y disfrutando de su tamaño. Dirigió su mano derecha hasta la pequeña cintura y la ayudó a impulsarse, provocando que ambos soltaran gemidos reprimidos. – ¡estás très proche! (1) – gritó el Uchiha mientras dejaba su cabeza yacer en la almohada de su cama. _

_La Hyuuga empezó a elevar su voz y él sentía que se acababa. Giró de nuevo haciendo que ella se pusiera debajo de él y aceleró las embestidas. La peliazul –aún con la mente nublada- movió sus manos hasta el cuello del Uchiha, acarició su rostro y acercó su rostro, éste aprovechó para descender y llevó sus labios hasta su boca para dejarse llevar por la miel de sus labios, degustándolos, mordiéndolos juguetonamente hasta saciarse, dejar que la pasión de su cuerpo saliera. Hinata aceptó gustosa y se dejó llevar por Sasuke. Ella apretó más sus piernas por sus caderas, haciendo que él dejara salir un gruñido y éste quedara atrapado en el fondo de la garganta de ella. – ¡Uchiha-sama, yo…! – _

_Sasuke la interrumpió besándola con desespero. Lo sentía, la Hyuuga estaba llegando a su límite. – ¡Hyuuga! – gritó, sintió la presión en su miembro pero…_

El despertado sonó incesantemente, la habitación principal se lleno del molesto ruido. Uchiha Sasuke despertó alarmado al ver que su –placentero- sueño fue interrumpido. Se sentó como pudo, ya que su parte baja le dolía. Dirigió su mirar oscuro hacia abajo y vio con enojo y furia el gran problema que se elevaba hasta el cielorraso que le ocasión el haber soñado con su "esclava". Buscó con la mirada -parecida al de un animal salvaje que busca a su presa- el despertador y cuando lo localizó se levantó como pudo hasta llegar a su mesa de noche. – ¡_fichue chose! (2)_ – gritó su maldición mientras lo arrancaba con todo y cable, lo aventó hasta el otro lado de la habitación y escuchó cómo se hacía trizas, haciendo que el sonido de la alarma dejara de sonar. Llevó su mirada hasta su parte baja y observó como un gran bulto en sus pantalones de pijama se asomaba estrepitosamente. Apretó los puños, casi haciendo que sus uñas se le enterraran en la palma y apretó la mandíbula, escuchando como sus dientes rechinaban. – ¡maldita Hyuuga! –

Se dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en la mullida cama, haciendo tiempo para que su "problema" disminuyera. Su respiración estaba entrecortada por el coraje que acaba de pasar, aunque… ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haber soñado con Hyuuga Hinata? Él, Uchiha Sasuke, dueño de una de las empresas mundialmente reconocidas, el hombre que ha salido con las mujeres más hermosas de Tokyo, el hombre con el que solamente chasquear los dedos puede conseguir que un par de mujeres exuberantes se le colocaran de ambos lado, tenía que soñar exactamente con la pobre, simple, desabrida y patética Hyuuga Hinata. ¡Pero claro! Apenas una noche antes había descubierto que ella no era una persona de cuerpo "rollizo" sino que tenía el cuerpo perfecto que haría que cualquier adolescente tuviera sus primeros sueños húmedos y que desgraciadamente él, fue víctima de la lujuria, suspiró, ni siquiera la bendita ducha que se había dado la noche anterior pudo prevenir la calenturienta pesadilla.

Llevó su mirar oscuro como el carbón hasta la zona de su vientre y observó que su "gran problema" había disminuido un poco, se levantó lo suficiente y alcanzó el teléfono que se comunicaba por toda su mansión. Presionó el botón de la cocina y escuchó la voz de Haruno Sakura. – ¿Hinata se ha levantado? – la pelirrosa le contestó con una negativa, el apretó los dientes hasta casi el punto del dolor e inevitablemente le gritó a su sirvienta. – ¡haz que ésa holgazana se levante y dile que le ordeno que me prepare el desayuno, rápido! – colgó el teléfono y se colocó de pie, dispuesto a ir hacia su baño y tomar una ducha.

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

-_Hinata… -_ la voz de una mujer sonaba demasiado lejana para la peliazul.

_-Hinata. Cariño levántate… - _

La susodicha se removió en su pequeña pero cómoda cama – cisndo midyutos sjalz – pronunció una frase incoherente y castañeaban los ojos levemente, sin fijar su mirada en nada en particular y volvía a acurrucar su cabeza en su almohada.

Las ventanas de la nariz de la ojijade se abrieron estrepitosamente ante lo hecho de su amiga y compañera. – ¡ya me cansé! – bufó y le dio una nalgada a la peliazul. – ¡Hyuuga Hinata, ya es hora de levantarte! – le ordenó con la voz alterada.

Hinata por su parte, al sentir como su pompa cimbraba gracias al golpe recibido, se sentó en su cama como si fuera un robot programado mientras castañeaba la boca y comprobar que ésta estaba seca. Sakura al ver su aspecto recién levantado, tuvo que unir su autocontrol para poder evitar que una risa ya que algunos cabellos azulados terminaron revueltos, provocando que la chica se pareciese a un espanta pájaros. Hinata empezó a mover su cabeza y con sus ojos adormilados buscó a la responsable por su dolor en su trasero. – Sakura-chan… - se estiró un poco para desperezarse y la pelirrosa se compadeció de ella ya que se le marcaba unas ojeras y "bolsitas" bajo cada ojo lila perlado. La peliazul suspiró un poco se sentó en la orilla de su cama. – ¿Qué horas son…? –

Sakura se acercó hasta ella y le alació el cabello. – cerca de las ocho. – dijo suavemente

Hinata tragó saliva y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. Dio un respingo y como si su cama tuviera bichos, se levantó corriendo hacia el baño. – ¡van a matarme! – gritó con desesperación.

La Haruno se dirigió hacia las cortinas y las corrió, dejando que la luz del día entrara a iluminar la habitación. Escuchó el agua de la regadera correr y se dirigió hacia la cama de su amiga para tenderla mientras hablaba. – Sasuke-sama quiere que te des prisa para que le prepares el desayuno. –

-¡Sí, ya sé! ¡Anoche me lo ordenó! – le gritó del otro lado la ojiperla.

La ojiverde se extrañó, ya que desde hace tres días que la Hyuuga había ingresado a trabajar, no le había dicho confesiones concretas del porqué estaba trabajando como sirvienta en la mansión Uchiha y como asistente en Uchiha Corporation. – ¡aún no entiendo el porqué tienes que trabajar con él en la oficina! – no recibió respuesta más que silencio. No le tomó tanta importancia y revisó la hora en el reloj del despertador. – ¡Hinata-chan se te hace tarde! – le advirtió y vio como ella salía del baño con el cabello completamente mojado y una expresión de desespero.

-anoche me quedé adelantando el trabajo de la oficina y me dormí como a las dos de la madrugada. – decía mientras sacaba su ropa interior de un cajón y descolgaba un traje para la oficina.

-eso fue un descuido de tu parte, ¿sabes? Ahora que Sasuke-sama me habló para que te levantara sonaba más irritado de lo normal. – vio la mirada de pesar que puedo su amiga y decidió que era mejor dejarla tranquila.

La peliazul se dirigió detrás del vestidor que se encontraba en su habitación y se empezó a vestir. – ¡podrías hacerme un favor? – recibió un: "por supuesto" por parte de Sakura y prosiguió. – ¿podrías empezar el desayuno de Uchiha-sama? –

La pelirrosa lanzó una carcajada limpia, provocando que la peliazul asomara su cabeza por el vestidor con una mueca de confusión plasmada en el rostro. – lo siento pero no... – dijo entre risa y risa. Hinata salió ya vestida y se dirigió al tocador para poder terminar de arreglarse. Le preguntó un: "¿por qué? Y ella le respondió. – la última vez que le preparé algo de comer, terminó con diarrea por tres días, ¡Créeme, que yo, no soy una opción! – ella se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación mientras escuchaba como la Hyuuga soltaba una carcajada ante la incoherencia.

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

Uchiha Sasuke trataba de bajar su enojo leyendo un periódico mientras tomaba una taza de café cargado, el cual le despejaba su mente del mal rato que pasó en su habitación. Desde que se dio un buen baño, su cuerpo se relajó bastante, haciendo soportable su mañana. Pasó a la siguiente hoja y empezó a leer información en la bolsa de valores de Tokyo. Y como siempre, Uchiha Corporation se encontraba en primer lugar. Sonrió, su ego subió considerablemente. Desde el día que Hyuuga Corp. se fue de pique ante el fallecimiento de la cabeza de la empresa: Hyuuga Hiashi en un accidente automovilístico junto a su esposa Hyuuga Haru, quien era una actriz famosa en Japón, Paris y parte de España, la empresa de dicha familia quedó en quiebra, obligando a un pequeña Hyuuga Hinata de 16 años vender la compañía que su padre se había forjado durante más de 48 años. Lamentablemente para ella, era que al haber sido muy joven a esa edad, ni con uñas y dientes podía sustentarlo sola, ya que no contaba con la preparación y la experiencia que se necesitaba. Lo bueno para él, era que Hyuuga Corporation le dejó el camino libre a muchas empresas y principalmente a Uchiha Corporation, quien ocupaba el primer lugar desde hace tres años.

El sonido de unos trastos y los suaves pasos que producían unos tocones lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Suspiro con cansancio al suponer saber de quién se trataba, así que dejó su periódico en segundo plano mientras ignoraba la presencia de dicha mujer. –Bu-buenos di-días, Uchiha-sama... – dijo tímidamente la ojiperla mientras se acercaba hasta el pelinegro y poder servirle el desayuno que le pidió. Sasuke por su parte ni se inmutó y simplemente la ignoró. Hinata al ver que no iba a recibir respuesta se propuso hablarle gentilmente, ya que su amiga le había dicho que su "amo" se levantó con el pie izquierdo. Le sirvió sus alimentos con cuidado ya que no quería que por su torpeza le gritara y se alterara más. Una vez que terminó se separó un poco para darle espacio y dejarlo comer con tranquilidad.

-¿estás segura que éste desayuno no contiene algo que pueda dañarme? – le preguntó con sarcasmo mientras la observaba por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

Hinata comprendió el porqué lo decía y simplemente ignoró su insinuación. – No, estoy segura. – le sonrió tiernamente falso mientras caminaba hacia alcanzar la tetera y servirle más café a su "amo". Desde que se dio cuenta de que él realmente deseaba, quería, que desistiera por su decisión de haber aceptado el trato con él, se propuso que nunca se dejaría humillar más por él. – ésta vez me cercioré yo misma de que sus alimentos tengan buen sabor. – dijo mientras caminaba cerca de él.

El Uchiha no pasó desapercibido la sonrisa falsa que le brindó comprendió que ella ya había captado su "juego". Sonrió ladinamente, por fin la simple y patética Hyuuga Hinata mostraba algo de agallas. – más te vale o me veré obligado de escupirlo en tu cara. – le dijo mientras levantaba su taza de café y ocultaba su sonrisa carga de burla, la cual aumentó al ver como la cara de la peliazul se tornaba rojo, seguramente por el coraje. Sasuke se propuso en ese momento de que si quería guerra, se la daría. No dudaría en sacar todas sus armas con tal de lograr que la Hyuuga se largara de su casa y él obtuviera lo que realmente deseaba. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesto mi comentario? –

La peliazul se llevó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, ocultándolos para poder apretar los puños ante el inminente enojo que Uchiha Sasuke le causaba. Sonrió falsamente pero demostrando amabilidad le contestó. – ¿su comentario? Para nada Uchiha-sama. – contestó con ironía falsa. – ¿por qué debería molestarme si sólo soy una "esclava? –

Sasuke ante su inesperada respuesta sonrió con altanería. – qué bueno que sepas tú lugar, Hyuuga. – se levantó y caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella y la tomó por uno de sus delgados brazos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una gruesa tela de poliéster. Miró de reojo para ver si había más presentes y al ver que no, le lanzó la mirada más cruel que ella pudo haber visto en su vida. – que no se te olvide que eres eso, ¡mi esclava! – se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurró muy suavemente, provocando que ella temblara. _– y si yo quiero, puedo obligarte hacer muchas cosas, hasta el nivel en que tengas que rebajarte ante mí. –_

Hinata espantada ante este hecho, colocó como pudo sus brazos en el pecho de él para forcejar su agarre y poder verle el rostro. – no-no sería ca-capaz... – le dijo ella y entrecerró los ojos. Ella no creía hasta donde podría llegar él y realmente dudaba que la obligara hacer cosas como "satisfacerlo". Él le mostró una sonrisa cargada de malicia y completamente altanera, provocando que se asustara más. – ¡suélteme! –

El pelinegro quedó extrañamente encantado al ver como forcejeaba e inconscientemente la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hasta él. En eso recordó el exquisito cuerpo que lo había atrapado en lo más profundo de sus sueños. – ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me tienes miedo, Hyuuga? Te advertí desde el primer día que ahora me perteneces. – Hinata recordó exactamente lo que él le dijo: _"Harás los trabajos que te ordene, por muy estúpidos que suenen y cumplirás todos y cada unos de mis caprichos…". _ Ella dejó de forcejear, cerró los ojos y bajo su mirar, comprendiendo exactamente lo que Sasuke le decía. El Uchiha ante ver como ella había bajado su mirar perlado y que tenía un aura de vergüenza visiblemente palpable se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurro muy suavemente al oído. – _para suerte tuya, Hyuuga, tú no eres una opción para satisfacerme._ – le dijo con desprecio, haciendo que la ojiperla levantara la mirada sorprendida y el azabache al ver su sorpresa la soltó bruscamente, ocasionando de que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo. – busca tus cosas que nos vamos. – Sasuke la observó por el rabillo de su ojo derecho y vio que no se movía. Enfureció en ese momento. – ¡muévete, _Dumb_! –

Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar cómo le había gritado. Sus nervios se dispararon, haciendo que involuntariamente su cuerpo temblara. Hizo una reverencia como pudo y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia su recamara. Una vez que ella se fue y Sasuke la perdiera de vista, se llevó una mano hacia su boca y se recargó en uno de los respaldos de la silla del comedor. Estuvo a punto de tirársela prácticamente. El haber recordado su cuerpo lo calentó pero en un segundo del cual no supo cómo, su vista se había enfocado en el horrendo traje sastre de poliéster que portaba, su calentura se detuvo abruptamente y su autocontrol regresó, dando se cuenta de que la Hyuuga se encontraba en un completo estado de terror. Así que su única salvación fue el haberle gritado -como siempre-. Para su buena fortuna, ese problema que venía acarreando desde la noche anterior tenía solución. Recobró la compostura y sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos. Llamaría a cierta pelirroja, dueña de una tienda de modas y "calmaría" con ella su "calor".

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

-Sasuke-kun, no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando recibí tu llamada… - dijo con una voz melosa Uzumaki Karin, quien se encontraba sentada frente a Uchiha Sasuke en el escritorio de madera fina. Ella cruzó sus piernas sugerentemente, provocando que su minifalda se levantara considerablemente, dejando a la vista más de lo que una señorita decente mostraría, e hiso una pose coqueta, mordiendo la uña de su dedo índice. Sasuke por su parte, se reclinó en su asiento, acomodándose y sonrió encantadoramente falso, arrepintiéndose internamente de haberla llamado. – ¿para qué me llamaste, cariño? –

-porque deseaba pasar un rato… agradable. – dijo mientras movía su mano y llevaba el vaso de su trago que tenía hasta su boca, le dio un sorbo y la mujer frente a él sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué tan agradable…? – dijo con voz sensual la pelirrojo y se acerco hasta él.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, aproximando su rostro, casi haciendo que sus labios se besaran. – Dependiendo de cuan agradable quieras alegrarme mí tarde… –

Karin no perdió el tiempo y se bajó lentamente hasta sentarse en el regazo del azabache, tomo uno de sus mechones y se acercó hasta su oído. – ¿y… si mejor te alegro el día ahora…? – sugirió.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y atrapó sus labios. Ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello mientras se sentaba ahorcadas en él. El Uchiha estuvo por quitarle la blusa de tirantes que portaba pero el toque que provenía en la entrada de su oficina lo interrumpió, haciendo que gruñera y Karin se colocara de pie visiblemente molesta por la interrupción. Se acomodó la ropa y el ojinegro hiso lo mismo con la suya. Él se aclaró la garganta y acomodó su cabello, peinándolo con los dedos. – Adelante. – dijo con voz ronca. La puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver una cabellera azul profundo. Sasuke apretó los puños al ver que era Hinata. – ¿Qué quieres, _Dumb_? – preguntó cabreado pero sin dejar que se reflejara en su voz.

Hinata se acercó a él sin hacer contacto visual, ya que se encontraba avergonzada y un tanto asustada por su reacción en la mañana. – U-Uchiha-sa-sama… - se detuvo frente a él y le extendió un periódico diferente a que él estaba acostumbrado a leer. Se extraño un poco ante ello. – pe-perdón por mo-molestar, demo… ha-hay un artículo sobre usted… - hizo una pausa y Sasuke alzó un ceja mientras estiraba su brazo para tomar lo que le entregaban. – y de mí… - El moreno lo tomó rápidamente y leyó las letras en grande: **"Confirmado: Uchiha Sasuke comprometido en matrimonio." **Apretó los puños ante tal humillación y decidió leer la nota del dichoso papel. Hinata lo vio tenso y escuchó el resoplido de una persona extra, la cual ni se había inmutado. Vio de reojo hacia la dirección del sonido y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a cierta pelirroja. – ¿Ka-Karin-san…? – preguntó suavemente.

La aludida giró hasta la persona que había dicho su nombre y sus ojos se abrieron, sus puños se apretaron con mesura y su cara adquirió un color rojizo, ya que la furia apareció al ver a la Hyuuga parada frente a ella. – ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó en un grito.

-yo-yo… - contestó con sumo nerviosismo al ve la reacción de gata furiosa.

Karin se giró hacia Sasuke,- quien ignoraba los gritos de la pelirroja y los tartamudeos de la peliazul olímpicamente- y lo tomó del brazo, mirándolo con enojo y le gritó. – ¡quiero que la despidas! ¡Échala! ¡No quiero que este aquí! – le ordenó.

Sasuke la ignoró y se dirigió hacia Hinata. – ¡¿desde cuándo empezaron los rumores? – preguntó mientras su cara una mirada fría.

Karin se sintió sumamente humillada al ver cómo la ignoraba. – ¡no me ignores! ¡¿No me escuchaste? ¡Córrela! – el moreno arto de cómo le fritaba y le ordenaba, la tomo del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y la llevó arrastras hasta la entrada de su despacho. – ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – le gritó.

-te dejaré esto en claro, ¡tú, no eres nadie para mí! ¡Tú no me darás órdenes! – la empujó hacia la salida y cerró la puerta tras él sin impórtale si la mujer a la que acaba de gritarle se había caído al suelo completamente humillada o si acababa de hacer un escándalo en la oficina. Simplemente se había dado media vuelta y se dirigía de nueva cuenta hacia Hinata, quien se encontraba muda ante tal escena que acababa de presenciar. Suspiró mientras se acomodaba de nueva cuenta el traje italiano y se sentaba en su mullida silla. – ¿Cuándo empezaron los rumores? – preguntó un tanto más calmado.

Hinata avanzó hacia uno de los muebles que se encontraba frente al escritorio y tomó el mando de la televisión de plasma de la oficina. – Desde la mañana… de-demo… no es… todo… - dijo nerviosamente y por primera vez desde que se quedaba a solas con él, temió por su vida, tragó fuerte y encendió la pantalla.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos al ver el programa de chismes que se transmitía al medio día. Una señora regordeta de alrededor de 68 años, de un cabello ridículo y anticuado, parecido al de los años 70's hablaba, haciendo que sus mejillas se levantaran, marcando su maquillaje mal elaborado y que sus ojos cafés se rasgaran pareciendo a los de un gato. La voz de una señora alrededor de los 50 años, de apariencia delgada y vestida un poco más elegante se reía a carcajadas estridentes, haciendo que la audiencia la imitara. Su risa cesó y se viró hacia la señora regordeta:

-_**"pero cuéntame… ¿es verdad eso que dicen del empresario Uchiha Sasuke?"-**_ la señora de 68 años colocó una de sus palmas en una de sus mejillas y puso una mueca de completa lastima.

_**-"si… se rumorea que ella es de muy buena familia y que llevan más de un año comprometido." – **_la mujer delgada movió su mano y la colocó a la altura del corazón, como si simulara que detenía un paro cardiaco.

_**-"¡estás bromeando! Uchiha Sasuke es una de los solteros más codiciados en Japón, es imposible que este comprometido, sino ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos visto en los eventos más exclusivos y con las mujeres más bellas de Tokio? ¡Es simplemente una blasfemia!" – **_alegó la mujer. La otra por su parte colocó su mano izquierda en una de sus caderas mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con un movimiento de su dedo índice libre.

_**-"No, no, no. Te digo la verdad." –**_se acercó un poco hacia ella como si lo que fuera a decir fuera un secreto. _**–"según mis fuentes hay unas imágenes que demuestran lo contrario, ¡muéstralo Keyko!" – **_dijo mientras sonreía triunfante y asentía convencida de lo que acababa de decir. Sasuke se acomodó de nuevo en su mullida silla mientras fruncía el ceño, en espera de lo que pudieran mostrar. Hinata por su parte, se llevó una mano hacia su cabello, removiéndose incomoda ante la situación. – "_**¡mira estas imágenes!" – **_señaló la mujer mostrando unas imágenes de cuando el Uchiha y la Hyuuga se habían conocido.

–"_**Eso no muestra nada…" – **_dijo la mujer gorda mientras se revisaba las uñas de su manicure.

_**-¡¿Cómo que no? Fijate en la pantalla.- **_Segundos después mostraron como en la entrada de una casa sencilla y acogedora, se mostraban muchas camionetas blancas y negras, en donde había muchos hombres –aparentemente eran guardaespaldas.- que se encontraba a la espera de la llegada de una persona. –_** "Minutos después, una chica de ropas de tiendas de segunda mano, aparecía de camino a la dirección de la casa. Después, ante el asombro aparente de la chica, más la incertidumbre que se había empezado armar, Uchiha Sasuke apareció en escena, hablando con ella sobre algo y que las cámaras no lograron captar. Ambos aparecieron serenos pero al ver como unas cámaras salían de arbustos, se alarmaron por obviedad y todos los fortachones que estaban rodeando el lugar, impidieron que pudiéramos captar el por qué de tanto misterio, ¡Pero! Si muestras la cámara desde otro ángulo, podrás ver que se adentraron a la casa y cubrieron las cortinas." – **_la mujer delgada sonrió triunfante mientras la otra negaba con la cabeza.

_**-"como dije, eso no prueba nada" – **_

_**-"pero, ¡¿cómo que no? Según mis informes, ellos subieron a la limusina, pero un hombre de cabellera castaña cubrió a la muchacha, impidiendo que logremos verle el rostro pero si te fijas bien, dejo ver que un mechón de cabello azul profundo se viera." – **_dijo ella tratando de convencer a su compañera. Sasuke viró su rostro hacia la peliazul y la fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza y se sonrojara por la vergüenza. Regresó su mirar como el carbón hacia la pantalla del televisor y observó atentamente lo que aparecía a continuación._** – "Y para que me creas aquí hay otras." -**_ en la pantalla se mostró la entrada de Uchiha Corporation, en donde un Sasuke salía a toda prisa seguido de una mujer menuda quien lo detuvo y le arregló la corbata de su traje. Después, ambos desaparecieron del lugar cuando se metieron a una limusina. _**– "¿y? ¿Qué me dices?" –**_

_**-"no lo voy negar, es extraño pero eso no prueba nada…" – **_le dijo a su compañera.

_**-"tienes razón, pero después me enteré, de que ellos fueron directamente a la mansión de Sasuke y según los vecinos del lugar ellos viven juntos, ¿crees que no es suficiente prueba?" - **_ preguntó la mujer y la mayoría de las espectadoras contuvieron el aire.

_**-"ok, de acuerdo, ganaste, ¿pero quién rayos es ella?"-**_ preguntó intrigada.

_**-"¿Cómo que quien? Esa mujer tiene el cabello azul."-**_

_**-"pero eso puede ser teñido, cualquier tarada puede pintarse el cabello y fingir ser la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke." –**_

_**-"¡Uy, como eres terca! Esa mujer tiene el cabello azul naturalmente, ¿Quién puede tener el cabello azul así? ¡Y no me vengas con que Hyuuga Haru, porque esa mujer ya está muerta! – **_la otra mujer puso una mueca, fingiendo pensar. Sus ojos rasgados se abrieron con sorpresa, su boca formó una "O" y aporreó su mano en forma de puño en la mano contraria._** – ¿ya sabes quién, cariño? –**_ preguntó mientras su mano señalaba hacia la pantalla gigante que se encontraba tras de ella. Una imagen de una chica de alrededor de 17 años apareció, mostrando una cara infantil e inocente, de ojos perla y el cabello azul profundo hasta la altura de los hombros._** – "nada más y nada menos que la desaparecida Hyuuga Hinata, ex heredera de Hyuuga Corp. hija de Hyuuga Hiashi y Hyuuga Haru." – **_ la audiencia aplaudió y el azabache hastiado de tanto chismerío apagó el televisor, aventando el mando hacia el otro lado de la oficina. Colocó sus brazos frente a él y apretó el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos.

Hinata simplemente lo observaba, pensando en cómo arreglar el mal entendido. Lo vio bufar y maldecir mientras tomaba un adorno del escritorio y lo aventaba, haciendo que se haga añicos contra el suelo. – ¡ca-cálmese! No arreglará nada con eso… - habló con nerviosismo y Sasuke levantó su mirada y su respiración se vivió pesada.

-¿cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Mi reputación acaba de mancharse! ¡Esos desgraciados que hicieron eso me las pagaran! ¡Los matare! – gritó el Uchiha demasiado alterado, él sabía perfectamente que eso no le vendría bien con sus negocios, su buena imagen, su familia. Él sabía perfectamente que, si su padre se enteraba, le insistiría hasta el cansancio para conocer a su "futura nuera" ya que él prácticamente le venía pidiendo nietos e Itachi era el único de los dos quien podrá cumplir eso.

-y… ¿no po-podría hablar con-con la prensa? Tal vez si… si usted a-aclara el mal entendido to-todo se calmaría, ¿no? – sugirió inocentemente.

Sasuke por su parte, se irguió en su asiento y trató de serenarse, suspiró y contestó. – no, si hago eso, ellos por obviedad no me creerían. – dijo tranquilamente mientras su vista repasaba su despacho pero ésta se detuvo abruptamente en la fotografía de su madre, pensó en un posible método y la idea le llegó rápidamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 4.**

_Muy estrecha(1); Maldito aparato(2)_

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! ;)

¿Qué les pareció la conti? ¿Aburrida? ¿Más o menos? Jejejeje, pues yo creo que era necesario, ya que en el próximo capi vendrán mucha cosas que harán que Sasuke e Hinata se gusten, o más bien, se atraigan ;D así que paciencia. Como pudieron leer al pricipio (o los que leyeron) eso fue una pequeña muestra de lo que en realidad son mis lemons, el de verdad será más adelante O/O pero lo avisaré antes o al principio del capi, ya que yo no suelo censurarme con los lemons. Perdón también por la tardanza pero por situaciones personales no he tenido tiempo para hacer la conti y además, las ideas se me juntaron ya que quiero hacer otro fic, así que perdón si los hice esperar :D Gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y alertas :D eso me anima ¡mucho!

**Yumi Hatake:** ¡muchísimas gracias por tus palabras!:'D me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, los capis y que también te haya gustado la personalidad de Mikoto :D nos leemos luego :)

**Lady-darkness-chan:** me alegra que te haya gustado la conti anterior (en especial que te hayas imaginado la cara de Sasuke xD) ¿Qué si viene lo bueno? Pues no sé, júzgalo tu xD

**Tsuki Ysuruga:** ¡lo dejó más que deseando! *¬* Sasuke sufrirá un poquito más y _usted sospecha bien y apuesto a que adivinagras que es lo que pensó Sasukito al final XD_ Mikoto sabé algo más que Hinata no, pero eso con chance se sepa más adelante :3 _yo créo que tu sugiegres bien en cuanto a lo de la ogrogrosa gropa de Hinata-chan xD _no tienes por qué agradecerme en hacer ésta historia, simplemente tenía que exprimir mi cheto y sacar las ideas que me quitaban el sueño (lo digo enserio xD)

**Kikuta-Madaren:** ¿si llevará acompañante? No sé, tal vez, puede ser xD yo creo que está vez, Sasuke se pasó de calenturiento xD pues ya ves que no le abofeteo pero un pequeño plan se le atravesó por la mente del Uchiha, espero que no te haya hecho esperar O/O abracitos y besos virtuales, te leo luego :D

**Orenji-chan:** gracias por dejarme ponerte así xD me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de Mikoto y la parte de la habitación de Sasuke xD (créeme que yo igual lo hubiera golpeado ante tal blasfemia xD) nos leemos luego ;)

**Sarah-Gothic:** gracias por pensar que es genial, me alagas :'D creo que con lo de si la acepta o no, tendrás que esperar un poco, gomene… nos leemos luego ;D

**Amy-chan:** yo creo que te gustará en parte la conti :D qué bueno que te haya gustado la aparición de Mikoto, ya que cuando la escribía, no podía aguantarme la risa y no dejé de hablar como ella hasta el día siguiente xD y la última escena igual, me alegra mucho que te gustara, ahora ves hasta donde llegaron las hormonas de Sasuke xD

**Bye, bye ;) **


	5. Culpa

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**AU.**

-hablan-

_-"recuerdos"._

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **_pensamientos**"-.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**OoOoO**~You belong to Me~**OoOoO**

**Culpa…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿_Mère_ estás muy ocupada? – preguntó Uchiha Sasuke, sólo esperaba que su simple plan funcionara.

_-"¡oh! Mon fils, tengo múcho tgrabajo…" - _dijo Uchiha Mikoto al escuchar la voz de su hijo. – _"me he entegraro de tu compgromiso, ¡ingráto! ¿Pogr que no me lo dijiste cuando te vi hace dos días? – _preguntó ofendida, Sasuke simplemente bufó.

-_Mère… _realmente no estoy de humor para preguntas. – dijo tranquilamente y supo que su madre estaba dispuesta a replicar, así que le impidió que hablara. – mejor, ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar en mi _château(1)_ está noche? –

Escuchó silencio pero el sonido de un resoplido le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. – _"D'accord… (2) pegro me explicarás absolutamente todo, Je t'aime, mon fils… (3) – _dijo tiernamente la mujer, no esperó repuesta por parte de su hijo y terminó la llamada telefónica.

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente, dejando que toda su oficina quedara en silencio. Posó sus orbes color carbón en la mujer de mirada perdida que tenía frente a él. Aún dudaba si su pequeño plan funcionaría, ya que Hyuuga Hinata prácticamente era invisible ante la sociedad. Entre la farándula la daban como desaparecida cuando la realidad era completamente diferente.

Hinata pensaba en un método de cómo aclarar el mal entendido. Desde que tenía la edad de 16 o tal vez 17 años, no se presentaba en la alta sociedad, ya que sus padres y hermana habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, provocando que ella cargara una enorme pena y cargara el luto hasta la edad de sus actuales 20 años. Simplemente le era difícil buscar una razón para seguir con vida. Nunca se había enamorado ni mucho menos tenía pretendientes como para fantasear en poder crear una familia y, para colmo, la única familia "viva" que le quedaba estaba en Europa y realmente no sabía en donde buscar por si alguna vez se le ocurría reforzar lazos con ellos, no es que su familia había creado una especie de rivalidad con ésta, simplemente que como el hermano gemelo de su padre, su esposa y al parecer su primo nunca había mantenido contacto, nunca los conoció en persona y prácticamente ella había quedado "sola". Suspiró, ese tipo de información sobre su familia y de ella misma, la entristecía en sobre manera. Sintió la pesada sensación de ser observada, haciendo que la piel se le erizaba y le diera algunos escalofríos. Levantó cuidadosamente la tímida mirada blanquecina y se sorprendió un poco que su "amo" la observara tan fijamente. – ¿Su-sucede al-algo? – preguntó con nerviosismo mientras bajaba su mirar hacia su regazo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja azabache y se colocó de pie. Caminó con elegancia mientras se acomodaba el traje italiano, rodeando el escritorio de madera con suma seguridad, quedó detrás de Hinata causando que ella se pusiera sumamente nerviosa. La miró con desdén desde su altura, casi con insignificancia. – ¿sabes que nos acabamos de meter un chisme asqueroso? – preguntó mientras colocaba sus manos masculinos en los frágiles hombros de la chica. Causando que diera un gran respingo. Los apretó levemente y giró el asiento con violencia. Observó como en su cara se formaba una expresión de horror, más no se inmutó. La observó con una de las miradas más fría que ella pudo haber visto en sus 20 años de vida. Se inclinó hacia adelante, provocando que ella alzara la mirada y a la vez retrocediera la cabeza, chocándola con el respaldo del asiento y que a causa de su timidez, se sonrojara cual tomate o fruta madura. Ella asintió como pudo ante su respuesta pero al no poder soportar más la mirada que él le lanzaba la desvió. El Uchiha no pasó desapercibida la reacción de ella y sin importarle si invadía su espacio personal, se arriesgo hasta acercarse más. – _"entonces, harás lo que yo te diga…" – _le susurró en la oreja, rozando sus labios en la sensible piel. Ella empezó a temblar y él aprovechó eso para separarse abruptamente de ella.

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

Hinata observaba detenidamente los detalles del sencillo vestido negro que tenía entre sus manos. Para ella era precioso, aunque no era de su estilo, ya que éste era sin tirantes, ceñido bajo el pecho y llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, el cual, seguramente mostraría sus piernas. Suspiró sonoramente mientras se colocaba de pie y se disponía a quitarse la toalla que le envolvía el cuerpo. Se colocó las bragas de fino encaje negro y el sostén a juego, ya que no deseaba que la ropa interior se le marcara en el bonito vertido. Se colocó los zapatos de tacón y trató de colocarse el vestido con sumo cuidado, evitando de no estropear el peinado que Sakura le había hecho y mucho menos el maquillaje que Ayame le había hecho con mucho gusto y entusiasmo.

El plan que le había dicho su "amo" era realmente sencillo: hacerse pasar por una verdadera pareja, obviamente, solo fuera de la mansión Uchiha pero esto implicaba que hasta la madre, Uchiha Mikoto lo creyera o al menos pensara que era así. Aun que todo tendrá una consecuencia, Hinata no quería mentirle. Uchiha Mikoto realmente le cayó bien desde el momento que la vio, la energía vibrante y jovial de la dama le alegró en ese instante y más al saber que ella fue una intima amiga de su madre. Simplemente ella sabía que eso no estaba bien, nada bien pero, de alguna manera que aún no sabía, el "compromiso" se acabaría y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Una vez arreglada, revisó su aspecto en el espejo y se propuso a encaminarse al comedor, no sin antes respirar profundamente para darse fuerzas. Caminó por el largo pasillo, sintiéndose completamente incomoda al sentir las miradas de la servidumbre del lugar. Trató de hacer un sobre esfuerzo enorme para poder ignorarlos y seguir su camino.

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha no se encontraba ahí, de alguna forma eso la alivió, realmente no deseaba encontrárselo, aunque tarde o temprano lo haría. Caminó hasta uno de los sillones de la sala pero el timbre de la entrada le impidió que a penas y tuviera la intención de sentarse. Vio como el mayordomo se dirigía a atender, se irguió en su lugar, aliso el vestido y trató de poner su mejor cara. – _¡Bonne nuit! (4) – _gritó alegremente Uchiha Mikoto al entrar a la mansión. Saludó rápidamente al hombre que le había abierto la puerta y con una expresión eufórica y de suma desesperación se puso a mover la cabeza de lado a lado en busca de algo o alguien. - ¿Dónde _estagrá…_? – encontró una cabellera rizada color azul profundo y la parte trasera de un vestido negro. La reconoció. – ¡Hinata! – gritó con entusiasmo y salió corriendo dispuesta a abrazarla.

Hinata se había quedado embelesada viendo un retrato familiar de la familia Uchiha completa que hasta las alturas de esos días, había pasado desapercibida. Sintió un fuerte jalón en su hombro, el olor de un fino perfume y un apretado abrazo. La señora Uchiha ya había llegado, trató de separarse un poco y logró verla a los ojos. – se-señora Mi-Mikoto… - hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto pero la mujer le levantó el rostro.

-¡Oh…! _¡egres taaaan adograble! – _dijo con entusiasmo mientras le apretaba las mejillas – _pegro _no me digas _señogra_, _pgronto segrás _mi nueva _nuegra… _- soltó las redondas mejillas y la volvió abrazar pero ésta vez, midiendo su fuerza, casi tiernamente, como el abrazo entre madre e hija. – me _alegrá _mucho que te cases con _mon fils… -_ Hinata sintió culpa al no poder decirle la verdad a la mujer. Vio como la azabache se alejaba de ella y colocaba sus delicadas manos en los extremos de su rostro, viéndolo con ternura y felicidad. La Uchiha se acercó hasta ella y le besó la frente. – no sabes lo feliz que me hace _sabger _que _pgresisamente _tú sea la que haya _enamográdo _a _mon fils… _- Hinata solo atinó sonreí un poco al escucharla, realmente se sentía muy culpable.

El carraspeo de una voz grave sacó a ambas mujeres de la escena que estaban formando. Mikoto vio a su hijo menor con ternura y una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras Hinata evitó mirarlo. Sasuke como cualquier caballero, tomó la delicada mano de su "prometida" y le dio un casto beso mientras –disimuladamente- le lanzaba una mirada fría y cargada de odio. Dejó su mano y rápidamente cambió su expresión a una feliz, sonriéndole a su madre por estar ahí. – es bueno verte de nuevo _Mère…_ tan hermosa como siempre. – le dijo haciendo que la azabache se sonrojara por su comentario.

_-pegro_ que cosas dices, Sasuke… - rió con una sonrisa tonta mientras tomaba el brazo que él le ofrecía. Sasuke a regañadientes dio su brazo derecho a Hinata para que lo tomara y ella lo hizo con temor. Los tres se encaminaron al comedor mientras la mayor trataba de hacer plática pero, inesperadamente el teléfono sonó. – Yo contesto… - dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente y recibía un corto: _"claro"._ - _¿Bojour? – _preguntó mientras su hijo aprovechaba para tomar una copa de coñac. La Uchiha escucho un ofensivo: _¡Hijo de puta!_ Haciendo que su buen humor se esfumara y se transformara en un gran enojo. – _¡Fils de pute _tú! (5)– Sasuke escupió el contenido y volteó a ver horrorizado a su madre. Hinata a pesar de no saber francés, comprendió lo que dijo la mamá de su "amo" y no pudo evitar verla asombrada.

-¿pero qué rayos pasa _Mère…? – _preguntó mientras trataba de quitarle el teléfono a la mayor, la cual se lo impidió.

-¡¿Quién _grayos _te _cgrees pagra insultgrame, Bastard? (6) – _dijo ofendida. Al otro lado se escucho un: _"¡¿eh?"_ De alguien completamente sorprendido. Sasuke perdió la paciencia y le quito el teléfono a su madre.

-¿Quién eres pedazo de…? – dijo pero fue interrumpido por un: _"¡Teme!". _– ¿Qué quieres Naruto?– preguntó con fastidio.

**-"¡¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¡Me entero en el otro lado del mundo que el Teme de mi mejor amigo se casa y lo primero que hago es insultarle a Mikoto-san! - ** dijo completamente ofendido en hombre, más el azabache lo ignoró y lo dejó continuar. _– _**¿Cómo te atreviste pedirle la mano a una señorita que es completamente desconocida para mí?, y ¡que además! ¿No me pides que sea tu padrino de bodas? ¡Eres un bastardo!" –** dijo con falso lloriqueo y el azabache se dio un golpe mental al haberse olvidado de ese detalle.

-a ver… aclaremos esto, no tengo por qué pedirte permiso de nada, ¡además! Pedazo de Dobe, estás en Estados Unidos, ¿crees que soy del tipo preocupado que avisa a sus conocidos o algo así? ¡No seas idiota! – Mikoto al escuchar los insultos que soltaba su hijo no pudo evitar pegarle en el brazo y jalar de la muñeca a la Hyuuga para que no escuchara "las plegarias" de su "prometido"; llevándosela consigo al comedor y poder platicar a solas. Sasuke sólo vio como ambas se iban e internamente lo agradeció.

**-"bueno desgraciado, tengo que irme, ¡claro! No sin antes decirte que tu madre me invitó a la boda de Itachi y a la suya, así que espero que me presentes a la señorita, ¡Baka!" – **el Uchiha contestó un: _"vete a la mierda" _mientras colgaba. Trató de serenarse, respirando hondo y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la Hyuuga y su madre.

Cuando llegó ahí, pudo contemplar como ambas platicaban a gusto a lado de la otra. No pudo negarlo, ambas mujeres se parecían mucho, sus personalidades eran casi similares a pesar de que a Hinata siempre la rodeaba "ese" aire de melancolía, el cual ni siquiera él, podía comprender. Escuchó las risas femeninas y decidió que ya era hora de ingresar al comedor.

El padre de Ayame sirvió una cena que los tres disfrutaron mucho, haciendo que el ambiente se relajara y sea lo suficiente agradable para ambos jóvenes. Sasuke tomó su copa con el vino rojo y le dio unas cuantas vueltas, disfrutando de su aroma y poder degustar de su delicioso sabor. Hinata se limitó a no beber nada de alcohol y la madre de él lo imitó. Le dio un sorbo y suspiró pesadamente, pensando en cómo decirle a su hijo "cierto recado". – _mon fils… _Sasuke, tu-tu _Père_ me llamó en la mañana, después de que tú lo _hiciegras…_ - dijo mirando de reojo como él dejaba su copa de lado, diciéndole sin palabras que la escuchaba. – _quiegre _que vayas unos días antes de la boda de Itachi a _Pagris… - _él asintió pero ella prosiguió, mirando de reojo a ambos jóvenes. – con tu… _pgrometida. – _el Uchiha miró a la Hyuuga y ésta no pudo evitar agachar su mirada, la cual no pasó desapercibida por la azabache. Se viró un poco a ella y la tomó de las manos. – _pegro _no te _pgreocúpes, _tu _futugro suégro _no es malo, ¡es más! _Cgreo _que le_ caegrás _muy bien…_ - _animó a la peliazul, la cual dudó un poco, miró de reojo al Uchiha y vio como él hacia una seña para que le respondiera y solo atinó a sonreírle.

Sasuke suspiró un poco. - ¿para cuándo nos quiere ahí? – preguntó y su madre contestó con una sonrisa.

-en unos _tgres_ o _cuatgro_ días. – miró el reloj de oro blanco que estaba en su muñeca izquierda y se fijó de la hora. – lo siento, me despido. – dijo mientras se levantaba y los otros dos la imitaban. Ella los vio y ladeó la cabeza mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. – _¿pogrqué _ me da la sensación de que no son del todo…? – Sasuke entendió el mensaje y tomó la mano de la peliazul, haciendo que se sonroje. Le dio un par de besos a cada uno, tomo su bolso y se dio media vuelta – bueno, nos vemos mañana, Sasuke, Hinata… - dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, acompañada de ellos dos.

-¿mañana? – preguntó el moreno, su madre lo vio de reojo y sonrió. – ¿para qué? –

-¿Cómo que para qué? – siguió su camino mientras proseguía. – mañana vendré por Hinata e iremos de compras, ¡_au revoir…! (7) – _

Sasuke e Hinata vieron como la señora Uchiha se iba y desaparecía detrás de la puerta. Él soltó su mano con brusquedad y la vio como descendía, seguramente por el estrés de mentir y fingir. – Más te vale que puedas aparentar a la perfección con _mon Mère _mañana… - se colocó en cuclillas, quedando a su altura mientras la veía con intensidad. Recorriendo con la vista al exquisito cuerpo que lo ha estado tentando durante toda la cena y todo porque ella al fin usó un vestido decente. Llevó su mirar hasta los ojos opalinos y la miró con frialdad. – o yo mismo te mato. – la tomó del delgado brazo, haciendo que su oído quedara cerca de sus labios. – que no se te olvide Hyuuga, que esto tenemos que arreglarlo los dos. – la soltó sin delicadeza alguna y se encaminó hacia sus aposentos, dejando a una Hinata muy confundida y decepcionada de ella misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN CHAPTER 5.**

_Mansión (1); De acuerdo (2); Te quiero, hijo mío (3); Buenas noches (4); ¡Hijo de puta! (5); ¡Bastardo! (6); Adiós (7)._

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :D tal y como prometí, traje la conti de este Fic ;) espero que les haya gustado. Perdón si me tardé y si también es muy corto pero realmente estoy tratando de hacer lo que puedo n.n gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los alertas. ¡Me animan mucho! :D

**EyesGray-sama:** jajajajaja! Como ves, tienes razón, ahora están "comprometidos" xD bueno de ahora en adelante a Hinata le irá un poquitín mejor :D espero que te guste la conti, ¡nos leemos! :D

**Methy:** ¡muchas gracias! Espero que te guste ésta conti :3 bueno, Hinata es perseverante y ahora le irá un poquito mejor n.n

**Ania-coug:** Sasuke poco a poco irá cayendo al deseo jajajajaja! Espero que te guste :D

**Anna 04:** pienso igual que tú, pero creo que lo mejor es disfrutarlo en pareja ;) bueno si Sasuke no fuera malvado no abría historia xD

**Yumi hatake:** jajajajaja! Pensé que lo ibas a adivinar o algo así, el lemon de verdad vendrá más a delante, así que paciencia :D qué bueno que te haya hecho reír la frustración de él xD a decir verdad, esa parte me costó muchísimo, porque no me gusta ver televisión y pues… no sabía como hacerlo XD

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** ¡oh, Jesus Christ! Cuando recibí tu review me emocioné! Jajajajaja! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animaron (aunque realmente todos los reviews lo hace xD) espero que te guste la conti :)

**Almaroja:** muchas gracias por tu review! :D en la personalidad de Hinata la iré cambiando mediante avance el Fic, así que paciencia :D llegará el momento en que explotará contra él X) un abrazo :D

**Lady-Darkness-Chan:** ¿te calentaste? xD gracias por tu review, y me alegra que te gustó la parte del programa xD

**Amy-chan:** jajajajaja! Ni modos Ero Amy-chama, tendrás que esperar hasta el lemon xD bueno espero que éste capi haya aclarado la duda del porque piensan porque son pareja, sino te lo explico después ;) yo soy una niña muy buena que ¡jamás! Te haría leer porquerías xD

**Kikuta-Madaren:** jajajajaja! Tu espera que yo ponga el lemon, pero éste tardará en aparecer x) gracias por animarme en mis Fics :D espero que te guste la conti :)

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** sospechaste bien, tu siempre eres muy intuitiva ;) Sasuke, sobre todo Sasuke será el que estará en una tensión sexual que tardará un poquito en saciarse LOL Hinata ni enterada de que tiene ese poder xD Mikoto apareció de nuevo, espero que te haya gustado su aparción :D nos leemos luego. PD: ya he elegido la canción para tu fic, así que espero que tengas paciencia hasta que lo termine :)

**AnDy-93:** gracias por el review ;D espero que te haya gustado la conti :)

Sin más, _**Bye, bye… ;)**_


	6. Amante

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**AU.**

-hablan-

_-"recuerdos"._

_**-**_"pensamientos"**-.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene contenido **+18** al principio.

**OoOoO**~You belong to Me~**OoOoO**

**Amante…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**-Va-vamos **_**petit chatón…**_** sigue besándolo…**

**Decía Uchiha Sasuke completamente excitado ante las "atenciones" que recibía por parte de la boca de su "esclava". Él, volteo a ver como su azulada cabeza bajaba y subía. La Hyuuga subió su mirar y se quedó observando la mirada negra de su "amo", la cual se encontraba completamente oscurecida por la lujuria. **

**La peliazul llevó su mano derecha sobre el grosor del miembro y lo envolvió con su palma, lo sacó de su boca y lo empezó a masturbar lentamente. El azabache la tomó del mentón y la besó con posesión mientras dejaba que uno que otro jadeo escapara. Se separaron y ella repitió las acciones anteriores, succionó su miembro con ímpetu mientras una de sus manos le daba un masaje en su saco. **

**El Uchiha llevó su mano a su cabeza y le empezó a marcar un ritmo placentero. Se inclinó un poco y con una de sus manos, empezó a masajear uno de sus grandes senos. Jugando con el pezón hinchado. Sintió que un toque eléctrico le recorrió la columna, dándose cuenta de que pronto acabaría en la boca de la Hyuuga. Así que, hizo que dejara de en segundo plano su miembro, se bajó de su escritorio e hizo que se levantara. **

**La Hyuuga enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él y dejó que la empotrara en el escritorio de su oficina. – Abre las piernas, Hinata… - le ordenó y ella gustosa aceptó. El Uchiha se separó de ella, le levantó la falda y le arrancó las bragas con fuerzas, sacándole un grito de sorpresa. Se desabrochó los pantalones y dejó que cayeran libres hasta sus pies. Tomó los lados de los muslos de ella y la embistió de una estocada larga y certera. Ella gritó ante el agudo dolor que sintió, y como distracción, él la besó, tomándola de la estrecha cintura para acercarlo más a él, tratando de que dejara de lado esa sensación. Hinata llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredó sus dedos en el cabello rebelde. **

**Sasuke abandonó la cintura y llevó sus manos al firme trasero, haciendo que de nueva cuenta le rodeara las caderas. Y sin decirle nada, la empezó a embestir, provocando que ella diera unos pequeños gemidos. – ¡Ah…! Sasuke-sama…**

**La peliazul llevó sus manos hacia la espalda de él y apretó su camisa con fuerza ante las pulsaciones y la fricción que sentía en su intimidad. El azabache aumento su velocidad y eso, le quitó el aliento. Ella arqueó la espalda, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás, dándole una vista a él sobre sus senos. El ojinegro llevó sus manos al escritorio y se apoyó en ellas para poder ganar impulso. Sintió como la estreches de su intimidad le decía que pronto se venía, así que tomó un lado de su cadera y le dio estocadas largas y certeras. – Hinata, yo…**

**Y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna a él, liberando su orgasmo dentro de ella y provocando que la Hyuuga tuviera el suyo casi instantáneo. – ¡Sasuke-sama! – gritó ella mientras el toque eléctrico le recorría la columna y arqueaba la espalda. Sasuke dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre su hombro y Hinata tomó el mentón masculino y lo besó mientras esperaban que sus respiraciones se calmaran…"**

_-__**S**__asuke-sama…. – _dijo entre sueños la ojiperla. Se removió un poco en su mullida cama. Su respiración se empezó a entrecortar notoriamente y sentía una gran sofocación en su cuerpo. Las perlas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, mejillas y cuello.

Su cabeza se movía de lado a lado, sus monos se formaron en puños y apretaron con fuerza la sabana de su cama. Su boca inconscientemente empezó a soltar pequeños jadeos y gemidos. Sintió como un toque eléctrico le recorrió la espalda y eso hizo que sus ojos se le abrieran con desmesura.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Hinata buscó con su mirada en lugar en el que estaba, dándose cuenta de que estaba en la seguridad de su alcoba. Se sentó a la orilla de su cama, arrastrando las piernas para que cayeran libres al suelo y buscó la hora en el despertador que estaba en el buró. 7:15 a.m., aun era temprano como para que ella se levantara para ir a trabajar, pero aún así decidió que se levantaría de una buena vez, con el sueño que acababa de tener, había logrado despertar por completo.

Suspiró y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia su ropero y sacó un vestido sencillo, de color gris oscuro y su ropa interior. Tomó su toalla y se metió al cuarto del baño, dispuesta a olvidar la situación comprometedora que su propia mente le había jugado.

Se quitó el camisón para dormir y procedió a hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior. Llevó sus brazos hacia atrás y se desabrochó el sostén, y ahí, vio algo que definitivamente no estaba preparada; sus pezones se encontraban completamente rígidos y por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, estaban oscuros y pesados. Sus nervios se crisparon y su mente empezó a moverse rápidamente: si sus senos se encontraban así a causa del bochornoso sueño, significa que también…

Sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron hacia abajo, sus dedos rígidos alcanzaron las orillas de sus bragas y, casi con miedo o temor, las tiró hacia abajo. Y con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, dirigió su vista hacia su ropa interior más intima. Un gritillo salió de su boca, se sacó por completo su ropa, quedando completamente desnuda, y sin importarle que el agua estuviera –literalmente- helada. Se frotó el cuerpo frenéticamente con las manos, tratando de quitar la sensación que "humedad". - ¡Mojada! ¡Por Uchiha-sama! – dijo en un murmuró. – Esto está mal, muy mal…

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

**S**asuke se encontraba en el comedor de su mansión desayunando tranquilamente. Trataba de digerir lo que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior. Pensando en cómo impedir que se llevara a la Hyuuga en un día de compras.

Si por algo, cualquier cosa, por minúsculo que sea, Hinata abriera la boca y le decía la verdad a su adorada madre, todo quedaría arruinado y sería la mayor humillación de su vida. Uchiha Sasuke no podía darse ese lujo, ¡Jamás! Y ni que decir de su padre, lo tacharía de insolente, estúpido, descuidado.

Suspiró cansadamente, definitivamente, Hyuuga Hinata tendrá que salir de su vida rápidamente. Tragó lo que masticaba y subió su mirada hacia su taza de café. Hizo unas señas con un par de dedos de su mano derecha y observó de reojo como la peliazul se acercaba hacia él, muy lentamente.

La ojiperla evitó contacto visual con él, ya que aún se encontraba sumamente avergonzada por el sueño de esa madrugada. Vio como su "amo" le ordenaba que le sirviera más café en su taza y con miedo, tomó la tetera y trató de servirle el líquido a pesar de que sus manos estaban temblorosas.

Mientras lo hacía, lo vio de reojo, mirando cómo se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta de tela, con ese porte tan elegante que impresionaría a cualquier mujer. El Uchiha sintió como ella lo observaba y la miró fijamente, haciendo inconscientemente su nerviosismo aumentara y tirara un poco menos de la mitad de café sobre la mesa. – ¡¿Qué mierda haces, _Dumb?! –_ gritó completamente enojado, azotando su palma en la mesa y levantándose de la silla, ya que el líquido oscuro estaba corriendo a su dirección.

-¡Gomenasai, Uchiha-sama! – gritó la peliazul al ver la consecuencia de su torpeza.

Sasuke se acercó hasta ella y le arrebató el objeto de las manos. – ¡Busca tus cosas que ya nos vamos, _Dumb!_ – la Hyuuga sumisamente se dio media vuelta, no sin antes, escuchar como el azabache le gritó una última vez. – ¡No puedes ser que todas las mañanas sean de ésta forma, maldición!

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

**T**enten caminaba hacia su propio escritorio en busca de unos documentos que su estricto jefe le pidió. Empezó a rebuscar frenéticamente en los cajones, pero el aroma dulce y unas uñas elegantemente arregladas sobre la madera del su escritorio le llamaron la atención.

Levantó su mirada y vio como unos alegres ojos azabaches la veían fijamente. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Mi-Mi-Mikoto-sama… ¿Qué hace aquí? Quiero decir… - se corrigió. – Quiero decir, ¿Se-Se le ofrece algo…?

La Uchiha sonrió abiertamente mientras se erguía en su lugar, ya que había estado apoyada en el mueble de la castaña. – ¡_Clagro_ que sí! Vine a _vegr _a Hinata.

La ojicastaña boqueó un poco y le señaló hacia la oficina y contestó. – Está en la oficina de Uchiha-sama…

La azabache le sonrió y alegremente se encaminó hacia el despacho de su hijo menor. Giró el picaporte y entró sin tocar, pero en el momento en el que iba a saludar, el grito de Sasuke le bajó los animos. – ¡Con un carajo, apúrate mujer!

Mikoto cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo un estridente ruido y provocando que ambos morenos que se encontraban ahí la voltearan a ver sorprendidos. Hinata se asombró por ver a la madre de su "amo" ahí y Sasuke quedó mudo al ver la expresión de enojo plasmado en el rostro de su dulce mamá. La ojinegro se acercó lentamente hacia su hijo y hasta que quedó a su lado le habló, muy suavemente. – _Cgreo_ que desde que _egras_ un niño te enseñé a no _decir _malas _palabgras, ¿Ciegrto mon fils?_

El azabache tragó grueso ante el tono que había empleado la mujer que le había dado la vida, ya que ella lo usaba cuando estaba realmente enojada. Hinata no supo si reír o incomodarse al ver por primera mano como el ogro de su "amo" era regañado por una mujer de carácter dulce. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisita que la ojiperla quería esconder y se molestó, carraspeó la garganta y recobró la compostura, mirando fijamente a Mikoto. – _Merè,_ no es momento para que me des clases de moral. – la azabache entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró amenazadoramente. El azabache se dio cuenta de que su madre iba a gritarle, así que rápidamente le cambió el tema. – ¿Qué haces aquí? No quedamos en vernos hoy…

Mikoto apretó los puños y azotó su pie izquierdo en el suelo, como si fuera un berrinche. – ¡Uy! ¡_Egres _imposible! – le dijo, se arregló de nueva cuenta su atuendo y lo miró con cansancio, después, su sonrisa apareció al haber girado su rostro y observar como la Hyuuga trabajaba tranquilamente. – Vine _pogr _Hinata. – Sasuke miró fijamente a su madre y después a la Hyuuga. Frunció el ceño y regresó su mirar hacia su madre.

-¿Para qué?

Mikoto vio a su hijo y le sonrió a pesar de que su ceño fruncido la incomodó un poco. – Te lo dije anoche: Hinata y yo _igremos _de _compgras._ – se viró hacia la ojiperla, quien boqueaba levemente ante lo dicho por la azabache, y dio unas palmadas mientras decía alegremente. – ¡Vamos, vamos Hinata! Que las tiendas _estagrán _llenas en un _pagr _de _hogras._

La Hyuuga con expresión dudosa se levantó muy lentamente mientras miraba de azabache a azabache. Regresó su vista hacia Mikoto y se acercó hasta ella, quedando a su lado. – De-demo… yo-yo no tengo di-dinero…

La Uchiha le sonrió con ternura mientras llevaba su mano izquierda y le acariciaba la cabeza. – Oh… No tienes _pogrqué pgreocupagrte, _yo te _pgrsto._ – Hinata la vio escandalizaba. Sasuke por su parte, vio con enojo a su propia madre mientras dejaba que su boja se abriera un poco.

-¡No! Mi-Mikoto-sama, no-no es necesario, yo-

-¡Ah! No es ningún _pgrblema._ –dijo cortándola pero al ver como ella parecía incomoda por su decisión prefirió dar otra opción. – Aun que… ya que Sasuke es tu novio, él _podgría dagrte _un poco ¿no? _Pagra _qué están los novios si no pueden _concegrtigrte un poco, ¿vegrdad cagriño?_

Sasuke estuvo tentado a rebatir ante la propuesta de su madre, pero se contuvo apretando su quijada y formando los puños. Suspiró sonoramente y fijó su mirada en Hinata, viéndola entre frialdad y desespero. – Claro… -dijo entre dientes, mascullando las palabras. –Que Kiba te escolte, después yo mandaré a alguien para que pague los gastos.

La Uchiha sonrió feliz ante la respuesta de su hijo menor y sin más, tomó a la Hyuuga de su muñeca izquierda y la empezó a tirar hacia la salida; pero antes de llegar a ésta, se detuvo abruptamente. – ¡Oh! _Cagriño,_ casi se me olvida… - Hinata la observó con confusión plasmada en la mirada, Mikoto le sonrió y se acercó hacia su oído para susurrarle. Sasuke por su parte, observaba con recelo las acciones de su madre. Vio como la azabache le susurraba algo a la peliazul, provocando que sus mejillas se coloraran de carmín. La Hyuuga se separó de la Uchiha y caminó hasta su "amo", completamente nerviosa, hasta quedar a su lado derecho. El azabache vio con desconfianza como ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente, escuchó un: _"Lo siento." _Y sintió como unos suaves labios se posaban en su mejilla. Ella se separó rápidamente de él, dejándolo confundido y sumamente sorprendido. Sasuke vio de regreso a su madre y vio como ella le guiñaba un ojo mientras se llevaba a Hinata con ella.

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

**A**mbas morenas se encontraban disfrutando de la linda vista que ofrecía el área comercial del centro de Japón, el cual era al aire libre y como eran alrededor del medio día, el sol dejaba que las fuentes artificiales y los mini-jardines se lucieran en todo su esplendor. Mikoto guió a Hinata hasta una tienda de lencería fina, provocando inconscientemente que la ojiperla se espantara.

La Uchiha le dio una sonrisa y le dijo el porqué se encontraban ahí. –Hinata, antes que nada, tenemos que _empezagr pogr _lo básico. – la ojiperla la miró confundida, ya que no comprendió que quiso decir con lo "básico". La azabache supo que no había entendido y se dispuso a adentrarse a la tienda, se acercó hasta un expositor de ropa y le señaló un par de prendas. – _Pagra _que me entiendas: señálame el tipo de _gropa _interior que usas.

La Hyuuga enrojeció hasta las orejas ante lo que dijo. – ¿Pe-perdón? No-no entiendo…

-_Migra,_ la _gopa integrior _no es solo _pagra protegegrnos_, sino que también nos ayuda _oagra lucigr _bien las prendas… - la peliazul entendió su punto y le señalo el "tipo" que ella suele usar. Y ante esto, Mikoto quedó escandalizada al ver que ella le mostro unas bragas de abuela.

-¡¿_Pegro _cómo puedes _usagr _esto?! ¿Sabes lo que yo tengo que _hacegr pagra pagagr _mis cirugías y _conseguigr _un _cuegrpo_ como tú? ¡_Mon Dieu_!

Ella, escandalizada, buscó nuevas prendas de todo tipo y texturas. Hinata por su parte, no le quedó de otra que asentir ante todo lo que ella le mostraba, fin al cabo, la experta en ropa era Uchiha Mikoto.

Después de un par de horas, ambas morenas se encontraban entretenidas en unas tiendas de vestidos de alta costura, la Uchiha se encontraba como niña pequeña, feliz porque Santa Claus estaba llevándole ropa nueva. Hinata se encontraba más tranquila –a pesar de lo vivido en la tienda de lencería.- aunque se compadecía un poco de Kiba, ya que era él el que cargaba todos los paquetes de las compras.

-¡_Migra, migra! _Éste vestido es _pegrfecto pagra _ti.

La ojiperla se acercó para ver la prenda de color purpura que le mostraba la ojinegro y tuvo que admitir que era bastante preciosa. – Sí, Mikoto-sama es pre-

Ella sintió un fuerte tirón en su hombro, haciendo que automáticamente se girara sobre sí, quedando frente a frente con una pelirroja muy furiosa. – ¡Eres una perra! – le gritó Uzumaki Karin y, sin detenerse a ver si la Hyuuga está en compañía de alguien, le dio una fuerte cachetada. – ¡No solamente haces que mi tienda quede desprestigiada, sino que también me has quitado a Sasuke! Maldita hija de-

Mikoto al ver el escándalo que armaba aquella mujer dijo un: _"Kiba" _secamente mientras chasqueaba los dedos y ordenaba sin palabras al castaño que se llevara a Karin, cortándola a medio insulto. La Uzumaki al sentir como era tirada fuera de la tienda, no tuvo más que terminar de insultar al guardaespaldas.

La Hyuuga miró sorprendida el cómo se llevaban a una rabiosa pelirroja. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras agachaba la mirada. La Uchiha se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó, tratando de reconfortarla. – _Tgranquila, Honey… _ya pasó… - le susurró y ella le correspondió el abrazó. Mikoto le acarició el cabello y la empezó a guiar hacia afuera. – _Mejogr _vamos a _tomagr _algo, ¿De _acuegrdo_?

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

**L**a ojiperla suspiró y llevó su mano hasta el vaso de té helado que tenía enfrente. Realmente la situación que acaba de pasar minutos antes con Karin la había desconcertado de sobre manera, y más al ver como ella la había humillado frente a la madre de su "amo".

La peliazabache le dio un sorbo a su café late una última vez antes de hacerle una pregunta a la ojiperla que la había venido carcomiendo desde que la conoció. Recobró la compostura y se aclaró la garganta mientras buscaba las palabras exactas sin que lograra a incomodarla. – _Honey, _sí te hago una _pgregunta_, ¿me _digras _la _vegrdad?_ – Hinata asintió y ella continuó. – ¿_Pogrqué _tienes ese _aigre _de _tgristeza siempgre?_

La ojiperla se irguió en su lugar y con melancolía cargada en los opalinos ojos contestó sinceramente. – Porque… des-desde que mu-murieron mis padres hace tres años he llevado el luto.

-_Pegro _eso no es motivo _pagra _no _segr _feliz. – le dijo mientras le tomaba una mano. Hinata no la aparto más lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar.

-Lo sé pero, nunca me había enamorado y mis únicos familiares están en Inglaterra, realmente he estado muy sola.

-_Pagrece _que he estado en lo _ciegrto, pegro _te _digre _algo… - le dijo mientras se erguía en su lugar y la miraba. –… búscate un amante.

La Hyuuga simplemente abrió los ojos ante la sugerencia de la Uchiha, provocando que ella empezara a reír levemente. – ¿Un… un amante? – Mikoto asintió. – ¿Para qué? no… no entiendo…

-Oh, pues, _vegras… _- dijo mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para corresponderle. – Eso de que tú y _mon fils _se han _compgrometido _no me lo _cgreo… pagra segrte sincegra. _– Hinata ante esto no tuvo más que agachar la mirada al ver que la mentira se había descubierta. – Conozco a _mon fils_ y _cgreo conocegrte _a ti. No te vez feliz o al menos como lo _hagría_ una _futugra _novia; Y él… no _cgreo _que esté _enamogrado _de ti… cuando yo misma he visto como te ha _tgratado_, ¿o me equivoco? – dijo con una sonrisa y la peliazul simplemente asintió estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo. – bien… a lo que _quiegro llegagr_ es a que cuando Fugaku me había engañado y yo lo descubrí me… me sentí devastada, había caído en depresión; y una _grán _amiga me aconsejo que me _buscagra_ un amante. _Pegro _no _egra _necesario que sea una segunda _pegrsona_, ¿me explico? – la ojiperla asintió dudosa, ya que aún lograba entender lo que deseaba explicarle. – Antes que nada, uno debe _quegrerce _a sí mismo, entonces, yo _tgraté _de _saligr _de esa depresión saliendo un poco más, _conocegr _a _pegrsonas _nuevas y bueno… los viajes que tengo _hacegr pogr _en mi trabajo me _ayudagron _bastante. Y… cuando estaba en un _crucegro _me _encontgré _ Fugaku, ¡y estaba con una _mujegr!_ Él me vio y… hablamos _pogr hogras y hogras… - _soltó una risita tonta sin poder evitarlo. – Él me dijo que lo había _enamogrado _otra vez y en ese mismo _crucegro…_ me pidió matrimonio…

Hinata sonrió ante lo que le acaban de contar. – Comprendo Mikoto-sama.

-Me _alegro_, _pogr _eso, trata de _segr _feliz _pogrqué, _no _cgreo _que tu _mère _y Hiashi haya deseado que su pequeña hija esté _tgriste,_ bueno en _grealidad _ningún _padgre_ desea que eso pase. – la ojiperla asintió y la azabache se giró a ver a Kiba. – _segrá mejogr_ que ésta _convegrsación _nunca haya existido, ¿de _acuegrdo_? _Dejagre _que _mon fils_ piense que sé que ustedes se _quiegren _y demás, ¿De _acuegrdo? _No _preguntagré_ el _pogr qué_ están juntos, tal vez es mejor no saberlo.

Ambos asintieron mientras las morenas se levantaban de la mesa y dejaban el dinero de sus bebidas en la mesa. Kiba recogió los paquetes de nuevo y se encaminaron a seguir buscando un vestido apropiado para la boda de Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Mikoto.

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

**H**inata terminó de retocarse el maquillaje mientras Mikoto terminaba de dar los últimos toques en su vestido. La Uchiha se encontraba un poco ansiosa, ya que ella más que Hinata, deseaba de sobremanera mostrar el cambio tanto en el nuevo aspecto como en la determinación que la Hyuuga tenía plasmado en los opalinos ojos a su hijo menor.

-Creo que ya estoy lista, Mikoto-sama. – le mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Mikoto se separó un poco y apreció como el vestido hasta tres dedos sobre la rodilla de color uva hacía como la pálida piel de Hinata resaltaba. El cabello se lo peino a media cola, dejando que la mitad del largo quedara con unos rizos bien proporcionados. Empezó a dar unos aplausos pequeños mientras daba unos alegres saltitos en su lugar.

-Te ves… uhm… ¿Cómo dicen los japoneses? Muy… ¡kawaii! – Hinata dejó que una risita saliera ante la pronunciación con demasiado acento francés. La azabache la tomo de la mano y la guió hacia la puerta de la habitación y poder llevarla con su hijo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del despacho de la mansión, la ojiperla empezó a ponerse nerviosa al no saber cómo reaccionaría su "amo". La ojinegro tocó la puerta de madera con los nudillos y escuchó la voz grave de él diciendo un: _"adelante." _Ambas se adentraron y Sasuke pudo ver sorprendido el cambio que su madre había hecho con su "esclava", admitiendo internamente que se veía encantadora.

La Uchiha dejó a la Hyuuga y se acercó hasta su hijo para tomarlo de la mano, haciendo que se levantara de su lugar y pudiera contemplar cómo se debe a su "prometida". – ¿Qué opinas, _mon fils?_ – le preguntó con una sonrisa grande. – ¿No me _negagras _que se ve _hegrmosa? –_ preguntó mientras tomaba una mano de la morena y hacía que girara, provocando que su vestido se levantara un poco.

Sasuke vio el brillo en los ojos de su madre y contestó con sinceridad. – Luce muy… _bella._

-¡¿En _segrio_?! – El moreno asintió y su madre se acercó hasta la peliazul, la cual estaba sonrojada ante lo dicho por él, y la tomó de ambas manos. - ¡Ves! Te dije que le _encantagria. –_ le dio un par de besos en cada mejilla. Se dio media vuelta y miro a su hijo mientras se encaminaba a buscar su bolso. – tengo que _igrme_. Tengo que _tegrminagr _de _grevisagr _los documentos de mis _empgresas _ y mañana en la mañana tengo que _tegrminagr _de _empacagr. –_ suspiró mientras se colocaba a lado del moreno. – de solo _pensagrlo_ me canso. – lo tomó de las mejillas y le dio un sonoro beso en cada una de ellas, se separó y se despidió de la ojiperla igual. – ¡Oh! _Pogr ciegrto, ¿_ustedes se _igran _conmigo, o se _igran juntos? – _Sasuke miró a Hinata y contestó por ella.

-Iremos juntos. – la Uchiha le sonrió y se viró hacia la Hyuuga. Le guiñó un ojo con confidencialidad y salió del salón, escoltada por ambos morenos.

Una vez que ella se fue y que ambos se quedaron solos, a pesar de todo el nerviosismo y la timidez que la embriagaba, Hinata reunió valor suficiente para aventurarse a preguntar. – Uchiha-sama… - él se volteó a verla y ella bajo su mirada mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos índices. – ¿Us-usted dijo la-la ver-verdad?

Sasuke entendió a lo que se refería y la miró con frialdad. – Por supuesto que no. – mintió. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, dejándola sorprendida. – Pareces una golfa.

Ante esto, la peliazul se mordió su labio inferior y apretó los puños. Empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia su dirección. Sasuke sintió un fuerte jalón en su hombro izquierdo, seguido por una fuerte cachetada en una de sus mejillas. Se llevó una mano hacia esa área y la miró con la mirada más fría, pero en eso, se dio cuenta de lo que había causado su comentario. Hinata tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos junto a una gran determinación que no supo de donde había salido. Estaba a punto de gritarle las palabras más crueles que tenía pero ella se lo impidió. – ¡Me harté!

-¡¿A qué mierda viene eso?!

-¡¿Cómo que a qué?! ¡Me cansé de dejar que todos hagan y deshagan conmigo cada vez que se les dé la gana! – Sasuke la miró con un poco de confusión y sorpresa, incrédulo que su dócil, frágil y manipulable "esclava" se atreviera a alzarle la voz. – ¡Ya era mucho con que hoy me cachetearan y me llamaran "perra"; sólo hacía falta usted llamándome golfa!

Gritó todo lo que tenía en su pecho, desahogándose y sin dejar que él le contestara algo, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hasta su habitación. El Uchiha vio como ella desaparecía tras el pasillo y suspiró cansado. – ¿Cachetada? ¿Perra? – se preguntó confundido mientras se fruncía el ceño. Chasqueó la lengua y mandó a llamar con su mayordomo al único testigo que le diría lo ocurrido con ambas mujeres. – Busca a Kiba y dile que lo quiero en mi oficina. – El hombre asintió y desapareció en la misma dirección que la ojiblanca.

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*]**

**E**l azabache se encontraba en su recamara terminando de vestirse. Revisó la hora en su reloj de su mano izquierda y se dio cuenta de que tenía el tiempo justa para salir a buscar a su madre e irse junto con la Hyuuga hacia el aeropuerto. Tomó su saco y su pasaporte. Escuchó como tocaban a su puerta y dio la orden para dejar pasar a quien quiera que fuese. – Sasuke-sama, he venido por su equipaje.

El moreno se giró sobre sí y vio a su mayordomo parado en la puerta de su habitación, le hizo una señal con los dedos y dejó que hombre de cabello canoso hiciera su trabajo. – ¿Sabes si Hinata está lista?

El hombre levantó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta. – Sí, Sasuke-sama. Ella está afuera esperando por usted.

Asintió y observó como el señor de 68 años se iba junto con sus pertenencias. Se dispuso a salir de ahí y se encaminó hacia la limusina que lo esperaba. La Hyuuga se había reusado hablarle al menos que sea estrictamente necesario durante los dos días anteriores. El suponía que aún se encontraba ofendida por su comentario. Supo que se había pasado con el asunto de sus mentiras en hacerla sufrir, ya que –por obviedad- ninguna mujer dejaría que le llamaran golfa o vulgar cuando se demostraba lo contrario.

Cuando llegó ahí vio a su "esclava" hablando animadamente con Kiba, el cual prácticamente se la comía con la mirada. – "¿y cómo no?" – pensó. Si ella vestía una falda recta negra que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y una blusa de color blanco perla de tirantes, dejando que al fin, se pudiera apreciar la hermosa figura que poseía la mujer. Avanzó un poco hacia ellos pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar su pequeña conversación. – Hinata, ¿te hiciste algo nuevo? – ella ladeó la cabeza mientras negaba y le sonreía. – es que… no sé, hoy te ves más bonita…

Sasuke sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver como ella se sonrojaba por su comentario. El chico castaño amante de los perros flirteaba con ella y algo que no supo explica le causó una molestia, apretando los dientes y manos inconscientemente. Apartó esa sensación, mandándola a la mierda y se aclaró la voz. El castaño recobró la compostura y la peliazul al verlo, desvió la mirada y se metió dentro del auto. Kiba esperó a su jefe, sosteniéndole la puerta en espera de que él se adentrara. Una vez estando lado a lado, el Uchiha lo miró de reojo. – Kiba, cuida tu lengua si no quieres perder tu empleo.

-Hai. – le respondió mientras tragaba grueso. El moreno se metió en la limusina y escuchó cuando el castaño cerraba la puerta de ésta.

Ella mantenía la mirada hacia la ventana, apreciando lo hermoso que eran los jardines de la mansión Uchiha. Aunque no lo demostraba, se encontraba emocionada ya que desde hace mucho tiempo que no salía de viaje y mucho menos de Japón. Se imaginaba recorriendo con alegría las calles de parís y, además, Mikoto le había prometido que la llevaría a su estudio. Sonrió ante ese último pensamiento, el cual, no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke. – ¿Se puede saber que te tiene tan feliz? – preguntó curioso.

Ella lo miró de reojo para después, regresar su mirada hacia la ventana. – mi pequeño "amante" me ha alegrado la vida…

Sasuke la vio alarmado y no pudo evitar que un: _"¿Ah?"_ saliera de su boca. ¿Qué carajos pasaba aquí? ¿Un amante?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 6.**

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :) lo sé, lo sé, me he mantenido muuuuy desaparecida pero, tengo una muy buena razón. Cerca de la zona en donde vivo pasó un huracán y estuve como uno o dos días sin electricidad e internet (que triste ToT) y eso que ya tenía la conti a la mitad pero hoy, me di tiempo para terminarla y espero (realmente espero) que la próxima conti sea **"Only One" **o sí no, me seguiré de largo actualizando **"Love me" y "You belong to me". **Hablando de actualizar: hay algo que debo decirles (y eso que hay algunas personas que ya lo sabían) el jueves 16 entraré a clases (cruel realidad ;() y estaré super ocupada, lo cual provocará que me desaparezca por un buen rato (que sería de aquí hasta mediados de Diciembre) y no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir (aunque todo está en manos de "Santo horario escolar" xDD) **¡pero no se preocupen! **El lado bueno de esto es que, cuando publique un capi, tendrán dos actualizaciones más, osea que cuando actualice esta tendré las actualizaciones de cada fic (Only One, YBTM y Love me) a la vez, y para que me entiendan mejor, cada actualización la publicaré en mi profile :DD así que no estarán en tanta sequía o decepción ya que leerán las 3 publicaciones a la vez, al igual de si se me ocurre otro one-shot o fic. ¡Muchas gracias por los favoritos en mis fics, en autor y por los reviews! ;DDD

**Tsuki Tsusura: **lo sé! Me encanta cada vez que releo las contis, espero que te haya gustado el pequeño mensaje que le dio a Hinata :D ¡Escupiste jugo! Jajajajajaja! Me lo imaginé cuando recivi tu review! xDD en cuanto a lo del Dobe… no sé, tal vez, puede ser, quizás no… X) PD: me alegra que te haya gustado el one-shot, y perdona por no contestar tu review pero casi no he tenido tiempo y el poco que tengo lo aprovecho para escribir ^/^

**Ania-coug:** ajajajajaj! Te comprendo, aunque creo que esta vez lo querrás golpear con ganas xD ¡Besos! :D

**Methy:** Gracias! En realidad fueron muy buenas amigas, como lo pudiste ver (o supongo) en este capi :D espero que te guste la conti:D

**Evil-Undead:** jajajaja! Supongo que sí xD la reacción de Fugaku se verá en el próximo capi (te prometo que te gustará) xD gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste la conti ;D

**Amy-chan:** gracias por gustarte la versión de mi Mikoto, me esfuerzo en ella eh xDDD espero que te guste la conti y ¡por fis! Ayúdame con el asuntito del lemon! ;D

**Lady-darkness-chan:** jajajaja! Espero que te guste la conti y más la reacción de Sasuke ante el "amante" de Hinata xD

**Orenji-chan:** no te preocupes por lo del review n.n en serio? Me imagino que odiarás a Karin esta vez C: jajajaja! Espero que te guste esta vez su aparición ;D

**Nony-chan:** Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic x3 espero que te guste la conti :D

**Korra:** gracias! Espero que te guste la conti :DD

_**Bye, bye… ;)**_


	7. Primera vez

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**AU.**

*****-hablan-

*****_"recuerdos"._

*****_**-**_"pensamientos"**-.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

**OoOoO**~You belong to me~**OoOoO**

…**Primera vez…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**En** todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto, Uchiha Sasuke no dejo –sin saber la razón- de pensar sobre el "amante" de Hyuuga Hinata. No es que ella le importara, de eso nada; de eso estaba seguro. Pero simplemente no entendía que había en ella últimamente en estos dos últimos días que le atraía. No sabía si era su nuevo aspecto, su seguridad, su nueva forma de ser o por el simple hecho de que lo ignoraba.

-"Me ignora…" – pensó vagamente mientras mantenía fijamente sus vista en la ventana del avión y veía sin ver las nubles blancas.

– "Me ignora."

Giró su cabeza levemente hacia el asiento de a lado y observó detenidamente como la peliazul dormía tranquilamente en el avión. Sintió como sus manos empezaron a picarle y sin saber el cómo, supo que quería pasar sus dedos por el sedoso cabello azul. Acariciarle el rostro de gatita sexy que tanto le gustaba.

-"Me ignora."

Su ceño empezó a fruncirse al entender las palabras de su propio pensamiento. Y de alguna forma odio en ese momento ser un genio y tener la capacidad de pensar.

-"¡Maldición, ella me ignora!"

Las aletas de su nariz empezaron a ensancharse. Se sintió ofendido. Incrédulo que por primera vez en su vida, había conocido a una mujer que lo ignoraba, que no le agradaba su persona y lo más seguro, era que ella, Hyuuga Hinata, la ex heredera de Hyuuga's Corp. Lo aborreciera, lo odiara y mucho menos, soportaba.

La maldijo. Y estuvo tentado de agarrarla de sus delicados hombros y brazos, sacudirla y despertarla para decirle de excusa de que se pondrían adelantar el trabajo y para "no atrasarse".

-"Maldita Hyuuga"

Estiró su mano para tomarla del hombro y sacudirla con fuerza mientras la veía fijamente, queriendo que sus ojos tuvieran la capacidad de perforarle la cabeza y destruirla, pero el carraspeo de una garganta, lo sacó de su acción y de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué es-lo que vas-_hacegr?_

Sasuke viró su ojo izquierdo y tragó grueso al ver como su madre tenía el ceño fruncido. Se separó de la Hyuuga y recobró la compostura. – Nada _mère._ – la miró de reojo mientras tomaba un poco la camisa de su traje y se desanudaba la corbata levemente. – Sólo quería saber si ella se encontraba bien.

Mikoto suspiró mientras retomaba la lectura de su libro. – Si _clagro…_ y yo nací _ayegr._

Sasuke miró fijamente a su madre, entrecerrando los ojos levemente. – ¿Qué insinúas, _mère?_

La azabache bajó su libro y miró a su hijo con expresión seria –_ ¿Quegres _que te explique?

-Si me haces el favor. – pidió con un tono serio.

La Uchiha tomó aire y miró en dirección a la ojiperla, quien se quedaba completamente dormida, absorta de la pequeña situación incomoda que los morenos tenían por su causa. – Sé _pegrfectamente_ que tú no quieres a Hinata.

Sasuke se alarmó ante la idea de que su mentira se haya descubierto. Se sentó correctamente en su lugar y se aferró inconscientemente en los reposabrazos del asiento. – ¿Qué pruebas tienes tú sobre eso? – trató de lucir relajado para poder continuar mejor. – ¿Qué pruebas tienes tú sobre eso?

-Pues es así de simple. Yo solo veo que tú no la _quiegres _como _devegría segr. _

-Bien. Entonces dime que tengo que hacer para demostrarte lo contrarío. – dijo completamente exasperado. Furioso.

Uchiha Mikoto dejó de ver a la ojiperla y estiró su mano hasta su taza de té. La levantó y se la llevó a los labios pero sin siquiera dar un sorbo. En su lugar, miró con seriedad a su hijo menor. –_Pagra empezar;_ _pgrimegro compgrale _un anillo de _compgromiso._

Sasuke miró de reojo la mano derecha de la Hyuuga y vio que efectivamente, se había olvidado del anillo de compromiso. – Eso lo iba hacer. Claro, una vez que estemos en París. Las tiendas de Japón son una porquería.

La azabache le dio un sorbo a su té negro para después dejar la taza. – Bien, _Honey… espegro _que me digas la _verdad._ – ante esto último, ella alzó la mirada y lo vio seriamente. Suspiró ante lo que iba a decirle. – Tu sabes que tu _père _está muy feliz con la noticia de que te _casagrías_ con ella. Y no me _pegruntes pogr_ qué; _pogr _que ni yo misma lo se. Además, tu _père_ ha hecho una fiesta _"sogrpgrsa" _ en _honogr _ de ustedes dos _pagra _su _compgromiso._

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho? – preguntó completamente molesto.

Mikoto negó con la cabeza y manos mientras le respondía. – No lo sé, ya te lo dije. _Pegro _sólo sé que _quiegre anuciagr _tu _compgromiso_ con Hyuuga Hinata.

Ante lo último dicho por su madre, Sasuke soltó aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo y dejó que su cabeza cayera en el respaldo de su asiento. Dejando que su mente divagara y trató de que su mente y vista estuvieran fijos en algo para distraerse.

De pronto, sintió como la persona a su lado, se removía. Giró su vista hacia el lado derecho y vio de reojo como Hinata castañeaba graciosamente sus ojos perlas.

-¡Al fin has _despegrtado, Honey!_

Sasuke volteó a ver a su madre como le sonreía a la Hyuuga y ella le respondía por igual. – Gomenasai por dormir, demo… - la ojiperla suspiró cansadamente. – He estado muy cansada y no pude evitarlo.

El Uchiha sintió como una pequeña punzada le daba en el pecho al ver como ella había sonreído tímidamente mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

-¡Bien! ¿_quiegres comegr _algo? Si deseas algo, dime y llamo a la azafata…

-No es necesario, Mikoto-sama. – la Hyuuga le sonrió a la azabache al ver que ella empezaba a levantar la mano para llamarle la atención a la señorita del avión. Se estiró tal cual gato para poner quitar la sensación de entumecimiento de su cuerpo provocando –sin querer- que los senos se le elevaran un poco y captaran la atención de cierto moreno. – Sólo quiero lavarme el rostro.

Explicó mientras se ponía de pie y el moreno la veía de reojo. Hinata caminó hasta el final del pasillo para ir hacia el baño pero inevitablemente, sin saber la razón; un chico de cabello castaño le llamó la atención, provocando que inconscientemente lo contemplara.

Observó que tenía el cuerpo delgado pero fibroso. Tenía un porte elegante casi igual que su "amo" Uchiha Sasuke. Y contempló su rostro, miró que tenía una piel blanca, muy parecida a la suya. Su vista blanquecina subió un poco y miró sus labios, los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos a causa de que se encontraba adormitado y se veían apetecibles a pesar de ser un poco delgados. Se sonrojó de sobremanera al pensar –lo que para ella- parecían incoherencias y trató mirar sus ojos para así poder grabarse a la perfección su rostro pero el joven de cabello chocolate usaba un antifaz para dormir. Se sintió un poco desilusionada al no poder verlo por completo y decidió proseguir su camino, bajo una mirada azabache con entre enojo y furia plasmados en ella.

El joven de cabello castaño se removió y se quitó el antifaz para dormir al sentir que alguien lo observaba atentamente. Buscó levemente con la vista para ver quien se encontraba mirándolo y sus ojos blancos chocaron con unos ojos negros levemente asombrados. No le tomó importancia, ignorando deliberadamente al hombre y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La** mirada blanquecina de Hinata pasaba asombrada por las calles de París, a pesar de que los tres morenos se encontraban en un auto en movimiento. Pero no le importó, aun así trató de grabarse los detalles de cada monumento y lugar que sus ojos de color de plata apreciaban.

-¿Estás emocionada, _Honey?_

La peliazul viró su rostro del lado derecho y asintió afirmándole que así era.

-Me _aleggro pogr _ti. – le dijo la Uchiha con una sonrisa. Enfocó su vista por el paisaje que se encontraba detrás de la peliazul y su sonrisa se amplió más, llamándole la atención hasta su hijo menor. _– ¡Regarde! (1)_ – le gritó al pasar por una calle conocida. – _Pogr _ahí está mi estudio.

Hinata giró su rostro y vio un edificio de al parecer tres plantas, de color blanco marfil pero con detalles dorados y con un gran letrero con las letras _"La vie entre l'amour"_ escritas en él. Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero con curiosidad y se dio cuenta al instante que el estudio que su madre tanto adoraba estaba remodelado.

-¿Cuándo remodelaste el edificio, _mère?_

La Uchiha giró su rostro en dirección a su hijo mientras sonreía. – Hace como dos meses… - entonces, una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. - ¿Qué tal si vamos allá? Así Hinata _podrá conocerlo_ y tú _podrás vegrlo mejor._

Esa idea alegró a la Hyuuga. Sonrió complacida por la petición de la morena hacia su hijo, pero el azabache, provocó que la sonrisa se le desvaneciera.

-Mejor ve tú. – ambas mujeres lo miraron confundidas y él se explicó mejor. – Quiero llevar a Hinata a conocer un lugar… - divagó mientras la veía con intensidad. – especial. – le dijo esto último mientras entrecerraba los ojos por una fracción de segundo. Causando que una –no tan inocente- Mikoto sonriera alegremente mientras que a Hinata le recorría un mal presentimiento por la columna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los** ojos de Hinata se cubrieron por una sombra oscura al ver lo que el Uchiha le mostraba, obligándole a que eligiera un pequeño, hermoso y elegante anillo de compromiso.

-¿Cuál prefieres?

Ella repasó su mirada por un anillo de oro blanco y con un diamante de tamaño bien proporcionado incrustado en el. Después miró uno de oro amarillo con una perla blanca y luego uno plateado con las palabras: _"Jet t'aime" (2)_ gramado en el centro. Éste último, lo descartó enseguida.

-Prefiero el del diamante…

Le expresó mientras sentía un extraño sentimiento recorrerle el cuerpo. Dándose cuenta de que así no era la forma de que había deseado recibir el anillo de compromiso.

-_Je veux que ce. (3)_

Lo escuchó decir en un perfecto francés mientras se alejaba un poco de él y se disponía a ver las joyas del establecimiento. Caminó un poco, cerca de la puerta del lugar y una luz de reojo provocó que girara su rostro hacia esa dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro por un brazalete plateado y con unos diamantes cortados finamente en seis pequeños corazones. Su sonrisa se anchó mientras las mejillas se le coloraban, pero el corazón se le rompió al ver el precio. Sus labios se formaron en un puchero mientras retrocedía un paso para regresar con el ogro de su "amo".

Se dio media vuelta y su rostro chocó de lleno con el duro torso de alguien mientras un agradable y masculino aroma se le colaba en sus fosas nasales. Trató de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no calculó bien y estuvo a punto de caerse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras esperaba que el fuerte golpe del piso le diera de lleno, pero éste, nunca llegó. En su lugar, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura mientras escuchaba una voz grave cerca de su rostro. –_ Are you right? (4)_

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos idénticos a los suyos, asombrándola. –_ Yeah… -_ contestó anonadada al darse cuenta de que era el mismo chico que había visto en el avión. Cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y sus mejillas quedaron al igual que un tomate al sentirse como tonta mientras se separaba y se colocaba de pie. – _Thank you…_

El castaño le sonrió levemente al sentirse compadecido por la timidez de la peliazul. Hinata se dio cuenta y le sonrió un poco, como diciéndole gracias. La escena fue captada por el moreno, quien apretaba la bolsa de su compra. Y completamente molesto, tratando de ignorar el porqué, caminó hasta ella, le dijo un leve: _"muévete"_ mientras le entregaba la pequeña bolsa de papel y salía del lugar hacia el auto con su chofer.

Hinata, junto al extraño pelicastaño, miraron como Uchiha Sasuke salía visiblemente molesto de ahí, dejándola atrás. Ella suspiró mientras abría la bolsa de papel, sacó la cajita de terciopelo negro y la abría para sacar el anillo de ahí y ponérselo ella misma. – Me permite.

Ella alzó la vista al escuchar que él hablaba en su mismo idioma. El joven sin pedirle permiso, tomó la cajita y sacó el anillo de diamante con oro blanco de ahí. Tomó la delicadamente la mano de la Hyuuga –bajo la atenta mirada de la misma- y, con una suavidad y elegancia, le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. La Hyuuga le sonrió y él, se llevó la mano a los labios y la besó delicadamente. –_ Goodbye, lady…_

Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a retomar su camino inicial. Pero sintió como ella lo detenía. Giró su rostro para encararla de nuevo y vio como ella tenía nuevamente las mejillas coloradas. - ¿Có-cómo te llamas?

Él castaño se deshizo de su agarre, dejándola sorprendida y confundida, se dio media vuelta otra vez, pero esta vez no camino, sino que la miró de reojo. – Neji… - le dijo mientras le sonreía y salía de ahí.

La Hyuuga sintió que algo se le había removido en su corazón y salió de la joyería como si estuviera soñando despierta, importándole un comino si el ogro de su "amo" se encontraba furioso por su tardanza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-¿Terminaste?**

Ella escuchó la voz grave del moreno a sus espaldas y ella asintió mientras decía un: _"hai"_. Tomó su perfume y se lo aplicó en el cuello con delicadeza.

-Vamos. – el Uchiha le ordenó y a regañadientes, le ofreció el brazo para que ella lo tomara. Hinata se aferró desde ahí y lo siguió para que pudieran salir de la habitación que compartían como "comprometidos" a petición del padre del azabache.

Recorrieron la mansión de la familia Uchiha como si fueran un par de "enamorados". – Preferiría que yo primero viera a _mon père_ antes que a _mon mère._ – sugirió el azabache, como si tratara de evitar verlo cuanto antes. Hinata asintió y ambos doblaron por un pasillo en el cual podía apreciarse el jardín y la piscina del hogar.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación parecida a la estructura barroca, Sasuke tocó y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sonriente morena acompañada de una peliazul de cabello corto.

-¡Oh_, mon fils, Hinata!_ _Quiegro pgresentagrte _a Konan, tu _futugra _cuñada. Konan, él es Sasuke mi hijo _menogr _y ella es Hinata, su _pgrometida._

Sasuke simplemente la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras la chica de ojos ambarinos le sonreía de vuelta. Hinata por su parte, hizo una reverencia mientras le sonreía.

-Me retiro. Iré hablar con _mon père._ – explicó el azabache y así dejo al trió de mujeres solas. Uchiha Mikoto tomó de la mano a sus "nueras" y las guió hacia el comedor, en donde aguardaban –seguramente- en espera sus hijos y su esposo.

-_Savez-vous mon mari? _(¿Tu conociste a mi esposo?) – le preguntó la morena a una peliazul de alrededor de 24 años.

-_Oiu (Sí)- _contestó ella mientras asentía con elegancia. –_ Je l'ai rencontré en vacances il ya un an. (Lo conocí en las vacaciones de hace un año)_

_-¡Oh! Magnifique. (¡Oh! Magnífico) –_ viró su rostro hacia la Hyuuga quien lucía un poco confundida. – Hinata, _te encontagrá conocegr a _Fugaku.

-Seguro que sí. – contestó con una sonrisa mientras la azabache ordenaba con las manos a que abrieran las puertas del comedor.

Cuando las tres entraron, Konan caminó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa de 4 metros de longitud. Y un hombre de más o menos 26 años de edad, le dio un caluroso abrazo y un beso tierno en la boca.

Unas voces junto a unos pasos empezaron a resonar en el comedor. Todos giraron sus rostros y se dieron cuenta de que un muy contento Uchiha Sasuke y un hombre de porte elegante e intimidante entraban hablando en lo que parecía, italiano.

-_So già la tua ragazza. (Ya quiero conocer a tu novia.) –_ dijo el hombre mayor con voz grave pero visiblemente contento.

-_Ma io non capisco perché tanta fretta che oi la sposo. (Pero no entiendo el porqué tanta prisa de que me case con ella.) – _alegó el moreno.

-_Che cosa vuoi dire perché?! (¡¿Cómo que porqué?!) –_ gritó mientras se detenía. Tomó del rostro de su hijo y le dio unas pequeñas palmadas. – _Nipoti! Vuoi nipoti! Sasuke.(¡Nietos! ¡Quiero nietos! Sasuke.) –_ le explicó mientras soltaba una que otra carcajada.

Sasuke tragó grueso ante lo dicho por su padre y cuando volteó a ver la peliazul, se dio cuenta de que esta se encontraba pálida. Buscó a su madre con la vista y dejó que él hablara con ella. Caminó hasta acercarse a ella y simuló un abrazo, para aprovechar hablarle al oído. - ¿Entendiste lo que _mon père _dijo?

Ella asintió levemente. – Mi padre solía hablarme en italiano. – se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos con expresión preocupada. – Uchi… - se corrigió. – Sasuke, no quiero tener bebés, no así…

Sasuke no pudo decirle nada ya que su madre se lo impidió sin querer al haber jalado a la peliazul. – _Honey, quiegro presentagrte _a mi esposo.

Hinata inevitablemente tragó grueso al ver que el hombre que tenía enfrente, poseía la misma mirada pesada que su "amo".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 7.**

_¡Mira! (1); Te amo (2); Quiero éste (3)._

**Notas de Aika:**

¡Hola! :D yo ando super ocupada y pues, me di el tiempo para hacer la conti (no se preocupen que la que sigue en "Love me" :D) anduve con poquito chipi por que hice un nuevo fic que se llama "My Hina-chan" y sinceramente pensé que iba a ser muy bien recibida y resulta que no! (que cruel :( ) pero ni modo, no todo se puede en esta vida. xDDD

Quisiera aclarar un detalle del capi anterior. Muchas o muchos lectores se fueron con la finta de que Hinata tenía un amante de verdad, pero eso no es así. Lo que Mikoto quiso decirle es que se amara aunque no tuviera a alguien a su lado, que antes de querer a alguien debe de quererse y aceptarse a ella misma primero. En cuanto a Kiba, cuando él ve algo nuevo (visiblemente) a Hinata, le dice que se ve más bonita, por lo mismo que se ve más… resplandeciente, ¿me explico? Y lo de Sasuke es más que evidente xDDD

En cuanto al capi de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que les haya la aparición de Neji y de Fugaku. Les prometo que haré que este último tenga más acción en el prox capi :D gracias a las lindas personitas que se toman un tiempecito en dejar un review, ponerlo en alerts y en favoritos, eso anima bastante a un escritor ;D

**EyesGray-sama:** jajaja! Te fuiste con la idea xDDD muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que te guste el capi ;D

**Ania-coug:** no te preocupes n.n gracias! Pero no lo odies, el muchacho no sabe ni lo que quiere LOL eso es verdad, y prueba de eso es este capi xDD espero que te guste el capi ;D

**Evil-Undead:** muchos celos! xDD eso es bueno! Creo que fuiste tú la que me dijo que le ponga más carácter a Hinata, jajajaja! Prueba es este capi XDD

**Orenji-chan:** no presientes, fueron celos! Ese es mi plan con Kiba :D gracias porque te guste la versión de mi Mikoto ;w; maybe más adelante, es que aun no sé si Karin va aparecer de nuevo xDD

**Amy-chan:** Ero-chama, he cumplido con tu petición de los celos! (yo sé que te gustó el capi XDDD) espero que te guste el capi n.n

**Pochyy:** eso es verdad, pero ya apareció el que será su superman! :D (yo sé que sabes quién es!) cierto pero recibirá celos a cambio xDD esa era mi idea desde el principio, que Hinata le perdiera el miedo a Sasuke n.n

**Methy:** cierto! XDD se que te gustaron sus celos! (bueno, en realidad todos aman los celos xDD) espero que te guste el capi :D

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** jajajaja! No hay de qué, eso me alegró a mí :D jajajaja! Que bueno que te agrade la versión que le he dado a Mikoto ^-^que planeo? Muchas cosas! Jajajaja! Por ahora ha aparecido el superman de Hinata! Pues ya ves que no, me he acoplado a mis horarios pero eso sí, me dejan muchos deberes u.u PD1: tus momentos épicos me mataron de risa xDD PD: donde has estado?! Te he extrañado leerte! ;((

**Dukih:** jajajaja! Y no sabes que pasara cuando el lemon de verdad se dé xDDD jajaja si lo creo, es un patán por completo xDD espero que te haya gustado la parte en que ella habla francés con Konan :D eso ocurrirá pero hasta más adelante :D

**LaCrazyWriter:** jajajaja! No te preocupes mivichiquibaby XDD gracias! Eso significa mucho para mi! ;w; si estoy sufriendo! ;( muchas gracias! Y yo espero la conti de tu fic eh! n.n

**Sakusa:** jajajaja! Bueno es que dicen que las más inocentes, son las más calientes xDDD LOL muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras! ;D

**Lady-darkness-chan:** jajajaja! Me lo imagine y eso me alegra! Muchas gracias! ;w;

**Kikuta-Madaren:** ¡mi querida _Rorouni-chan_! Que agonía es si tu no estás! ;w; no te preocupes, a ti te perdono lo que sea *^* en realidad no te engañé, mi idea era que los dos se pongan calientes y cuando ellos lo hagan enserio, todo sea como una bomba! Muajajajaja! No creo que Sasuke se dé cuenta de que él es el que le calienta las noches a Hinata XDD espero que te guste el capi y que no desaparezcas más! ;/;

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** no te preocupes, me estoy adaptando a mis clases y trato de escribir una hora al día ^-^espero que te haya gustado la conti! Muchas gracias! Me alagas y no sabes lo importante que una escritora tan genial como tú me lo diga y más por que es mi pareja favorita! ;W;

**Nony-chan:** no! Ya lo continue! xDD bueno, espero que hayas leído la nota por que ahí lo esplique mejor :D gracias! Espero que te guste la conti ^-^

**Sweetfactory:** gracias! X3 eso irá cambiando, lo prometo ;D gracias! Espero que te guste la conti! ;D

**Elizabethheart-1:** gracias! ;w; jajajaja! Bueno espero que te haya gustado la conti por que en este cap creo que es el que más celos tiene plasmados xDD eso es cierto! :D

**Dattabane-ttebayo:** dudas? Dime cuales y yo te las aclaro ^-^de todos modos espero que te haya aclarado las dudas con esta conti :D

_**Bye, bye… ;D**_


	8. Beso

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**AU.**

*****-hablan-

*****_"recuerdos"._

*****_**-**_"pensamientos"**-.**

_-blablablá. (blablablá…) _hablan en italiano.

_-blablablá. *blablablá…* _hablan en francés.

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto. **_

**OoOoO**~You belong to me~**OoOoO**

…**Beso…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata tragó grueso al ver que el padre de Uchiha Sasuke la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, como si tratara de evaluarla sin siquiera conocerla antes o aceptar la mano que ella le había estrechado.

Ella lo observaba nerviosa, reconociendo que el hombre mayor tenía un gran parecido con –el que parecía el hermano mayor de los Uchihas- Itachi, miró que al parecer era una "tradición" por parte de la familia Uchiha conservar el cabello largo, tales como era el caso de Mikoto e Itachi, y como Sasuke y su padre conservaban sus pulcras cabelleras hasta los hombros. Ella pensó en ese momento que era innegable que ellos se perdieran.

También reconoció que todos tenían un porte de elegancia, seguridad y soberanía sobre quien quiera que se atreviera a mirarlos a los ojos azabaches. Fugaku por su parte miró detenidamente a su "nueva nuera" de arriba abajo, inspeccionándola completamente, viendo desde el largo cabello azulino, la piel pálida con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cuerpo bien proporcionado, el porte elegante y delicado que ella representaba y por último, los ojos lilas plateados que tanto le llamaron la atención, ya que reconocía perfectamente de dónde provenía dicha característica.

Se irguió de nuevo en su lugar, adoptó el porte elegante, la observó con un tanto de indiferencia mientras le daba un leve apretón de manos. – _Come ti chiami, bambina? (¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?)._ – preguntó en su idioma.

Hinata suspiró un poco y respondió. – _Hinata Hyuuga._

Fugaku, al escuchar su apellido, sus ojos se le abrieron tal cual platos oscuros, quedándose mudo, pero después de unos minutos, preguntó. – _Dici sul serio? (¿Es enserio?)_. – Ella asintió y su sonrisa se ensanchó desmesuradamente. – _Benvenuto! (¡Bienvenida!) _– le dijo alegremente mientras le daba un gran abrazo, estrujándola. Estuvieron así unos segundos bajo las miradas de todos los presentes pero fue el mismo azabache que se separó de la morena, para después, observarla con un tanto de esperanza. – _Promettimi che mi danno un sacco di nipoti! (¡Prométeme que me darás muchos nietos!)._

La ojiperla se sorprendió ante lo dicho por él mientras veía rápidamente como un Sasuke se encontraba completamente tenso ante la situación. Ella regresó su mirada hacia su "suegro" y respondió lo mejor que pudo. – _Penso che dobbiamo prima di sposarci. (Creo que primero tendría que casarme). _– explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió mientras se daba una pequeña palmada en la cabeza. –_ Vero! Questo sconsiderato am. (¡Cierto! Que desconsiderado soy.)_ – se alejó de ella y caminó hacia su hijo menor. – _Congratulazioni, figlio! (¡Te felicito hijo!). _

Sasuke no comprendió. – _Perché? (¿Por qué?)_.

Fugaku le sonrió y le dio una palmada afectuosa en la espalda. – _Lei è stato il primo Uchiha a impegnarsi per un Hyuuga dopo tutti questi anni... (Haz sido el primer Uchiha en comprometerse con una Hyuuga después de tantos años…). –_ le dijo confidencialmente en el oído, después, lo miró fijamente. – _Questo è mio figlio. (Ese es mi hijo.) – _le brindó una sonrisa al azabache, causando inconscientemente que una punzada de decepción por sí mismo se le plasmara en el pecho, ya que él siempre había añorado escuchar esas palabras: 'Ese es mi hijo' pero jamás pensó que sería en esa situación.

Fugaku se separó de él y se encaminó hacia su mujer, quien se encontraba charlando animadamente con Konan e Itachi, dejando solos al par de morenos. Sasuke apretó los puños mientras Hinata se acercaba hasta él. - ¿Se encuentra bien, Uchiha-sama?

Él la miró de reojo. - ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre el 'sama'?

Ella agachó la cabeza y se corrigió. – Lo siento…

El Uchiha no dijo nada, simplemente la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta la mesa del comedor. – Aun no puedo creer que hablaras italiano, _sciocco… _

Hinata lo paró en seco y lo miró fijamente. – _Non mi insultare, mleducato! (¡No me insultes, grosero!). – _le gritó. Sasuke la volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido. Después, miró de reojo el salón, cerciorándose de que nadie la haya escuchado. Regresó su mirar azabache de nueva cuenta a ella y le murmuró entre dientes.

-_Guarda la tua lingua, piccola… non si dovrebbe sfidarmi. (Cuida tu lengua, pequeña… no te conviene retarme.)._

Ella se mordió la lengua, guardándose internamente la tentación de responderle como se merecía. Sasuke la ignoró y la tomó de la mano para poder seguir avanzando antes de que a su madre se le ocurriera buscar a su "esclava-prometida".

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el comedor, Hinata sonrió hacia los presentes mientras Sasuke le apartaba la silla para que ella se sentara. Fugaku observó como todos los presentes se acomodaban en sus lugares y él se quedó parado. – _Spero che il cibo è di vostro gradimento. Buon appetito! (Espero que la comida sea de su agrado. ¡Buen provecho!)._ – Los demás presentes asintieron y se dispusieron a degustar de los alimentos.

Mikoto masticó un poco de Orata al finocchio y bajó los utensilios para mirar a la Hyuuga, la cual se encontraba frente a ella. –_ Honey… - _la peliazul alzó la cabeza al escuchar el apodo que le había puesto la Uchiha. – No me habías dicho que_ podgrías hablágr _en Italiano…

La ojiperla sonrió con un poco de melancolía. – En realidad, mi padre solía hablarme con el italiano.

La azabache alzó un poco las cejas. – ¡¿Tu _ père egra _de Italia?!

Ella negó con la cabeza. – Una vez me dijo que mis abuelos eran italianos, pero cuando él había cumplido los 16 años, se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra y cuando se casó con mi madre, se fue a vivir a Japón con ella.

La Uchiha le regaló una dulce sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando sintió como le jalaban un poco su brazo. Giró su rostro y observó los ojos curiosos de Fugaku. – _Qui sont les parents de la jeune fille? *¿Quiénes son los padres de la muchacha?* _

-_Hyuuga Hiashi et Hyuuga Haru... Pourquoi? *Hyuuga Hiashi y Hyuuga Haru, ¿por qué? – _le respondió y vio como sus cejas se alzaban levemente.

-_At-elle?, Vraiment? *¿Ella?, ¿De verdad?* -_ la Uchiha asintió y él se alegró más con eso. – _Vous ne savez pas combien je vais profiter de mes petits-enfants! *¡No sabes cuánto disfrutaré cuando nazcan mis nietos!*. _

Mikoto frunció levemente el ceño. – _Assez avec les petits-enfants!, Sont encoré très jeune. *¡Ya basta con los nietos!, Aun son muy jóvenes.*_

Fugaku movió la mano mientras negaba. – _Rien de tout cela. Tôt épouser mon héritier obtiendrez plus rapidement. *Nada de eso. Mientras más rápido se casen, más rápido conseguiré mi heredero.*. – _explicó simplemente mientras se dirigía a su hijo menor. – _Quando hanno intenzione di sposarsi? (¿Cuándo tienen pensado casarse?). _

Ambos morenos levantaron la cabeza del almuerzo y se observaron de reojo, como si buscaran qué decir en ese momento. Sasuke se irguió en su asiento, se aclaró la garganta y miró a su padre lo más serio que pudo. _– Due settimane dopo il loro matrimonio. (Dos semanas después de su boda.) – _contestó mientras señalaba a sus padres, refiriéndose a _su_ boda. Sintió como de pronto la ojiperla se tensaba en su lugar y lo único que se le ocurrió fue apretarle la mano antes de que se le ocurriera rebatir.

Fugaku sonrió pero cuando iba a tomar la palabra nuevamente, el hermano mayor de los Uchihas, Uchiha Itachi, habló seriamente. – _Quale serà il vostro marimonio, qui o in Giappone? (¿En dónde será tu boda, aquí o en Japón?)._

Sasuke frunció el ceño y contestó rápidamente, ya que suponiendo el intelecto de su hermano, él sospechaba algo. – _In Giappone. (En Japón.)._

Konan observaba las miradas de su futuro marido y para apaciguar el ambiente tensó en la mesa, decidió conocer a la que sería su futura cuñada. – _Puis-je voir votre bague de fiançailles? *¿Podría ver tu anillo de compromiso?*. – _preguntó mediante señas, tratando de que la Hyuuga le entendiera. Hinata por su parte asintió "sonriente", observando como la ojiámbar se paraba de su lugar, rodeaba la mesa y hacía a un lado la silla a su lado para tomar asiento.

Los azabaches al ver como sus prometidas convivían viendo el anillo de la otra, sonriendo y haciendo expresiones graciosas para que la una a la otra entendiera que quería decir, provocaron calmar sus ganas de pelear.

Los Uchihas mayores, Mikoto y Fugaku, sonrieron al ver que por fin lucían como una familia unida, dándose cuenta de que los hijos de ambos por fin crearían su familia. Fugaku miró a sus nueras pero al ver a la Hyuuga, recordó qué era lo que iba a preguntar. _– Quanti piano per invitare parenti, Hinata? (¿Cuántos familiares planeas invitar, Hinata?)._

Ella al escuchar su nombre, dejó de mirar el anillo de Konan y contesto con un poco de melancolía. –_ Davvero non ho familia, non che oi sappia… (Yo realmente no tengo familia, no que yo sepa…)._

-_Mi dispiace così tanto! (¡Lo siento tanto!). – _se disculpó el Uchiha. – _Ma oi ha affari con una società di Hyuuga, d'Inghilterra. (Pero yo tengo negocios con una empresa Hyuuga, de Inglaterra.) – _explicó para después señalar a su hijo mayor, cosa que extraño a ambos morenos. – _Itachi conosce l'attuale propietario della società di Hyuuga. Forse un lontano parente. (Itachi conoce al actual dueño de la empresa Hyuuga. Tal vez sea algún pariente lejano.) – _la Hyuuga abrió los ojos asombrada, para después, girar su rostro para ver al hermano mayor de su "amo".

Itachi la miró y le brindó una cálida sonrisa, la cual desconcertó de cierta manera a Sasuke. – _Sarei lieto di presentarvi, signorina. (Se lo presentaré con gusto, señorita.)._

Los ojos de la peliazul brillaron levemente ante lo dicho y contestó con una sonrisa abierta. _– Grazie! (¡Gracias!). _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-Che cosa avete intenzione di fare con Hinata? (¿Qué es lo que planeas con Hinata?). – _preguntó Itachi una vez que encontró a su hermano en los jardines de la mansión fumando solo.

Sasuke ni siquiera se inmutó ante la pregunta. _– Quello che colpisce in ciò che si fa o non fare cosa? (¿A ti en que te afecta lo que haga o deje de hacer?)- _contestó con otra pregunta para después voltear a verlo mientras se deshacía de su cigarrillo. _– Non è una cosa che ti interessa. (No es algo que te importe.)._

Itachi suspiró. _– Certo che lo so. __'S più grandi premium negoziatore imprese Uchiha hanno avuot. __(Por supuesto que sí. Es prima del negociador más grande que las empresas Uchihas ha tenido.) – _Sasuke miró a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido. _– Non lascerò che lo rovina. Addition're mio fratello, è il mio dovere di proteggerti. (No dejaré que lo arruines. Además eres mi hermano, es mi deber protegerte.)._

_-Proteggimi da cosa? Lei mi ama e io di lei. (¿Protegerme de qué? Ella me quiere y yo a ella.). _– él sintió como algo incomodo se le albergaba en el pecho cuando dijo: 'Ella me ama y yo a ella'.

_- Sasuke, lo so che non sei il tipo di uomo che si innamora di una donna e decide di trascorrere il resto della sua vita con lei (Sasuke, yo sé que tú no eres del tipo de hombre que se enamora de una sola mujer y decida pasar el resto de sus días con ella.)._ – habló con un toque de preocupación el mayor de los morenos. El azabache no dijo nada, ya que en su interior sabía que Itachi tenía razón. Su larga lista de conquistas era una prueba de ello.

-_Credi quello che voui, oi la sposerò. (Cree lo que quieras, me casaré con ella.). –_ finalizó.

Itachi iba a protestar, pero las voces y risas femeninas impidieron que ellos continuaran con su disputa. Konan observó como su prometido se encontraba afligido y sin saber el por qué, se acercó hasta él, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para después acariciarle la mejilla derecha.

Sasuke por su parte, vio como Hinata observaba las plantas y flores del jardín. Así que, disimuladamente se acercó hasta ella, hizo que se irguiera y lo mirara fijamente. Hinata no entendía el por qué su "amo" se le acercaba así de repente. Sintió como su cuerpo quedó hipnotizado por el par de ojos color ónix que la miraban fijamente.

No supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban mientras los suaves labios de Uchiha Sasuke se posaban sobre los suyos. Inevitablemente cerró los ojos y dejó que él la besara con calma. Sintiendo como el aliento del azabache se combinaba con el de ella. Sintiendo la textura de sus labios. Sintiendo como pasaba sus brazos y manos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella lo rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Quedándose así por unos minutos. Bajo la mirada de todos…

Eso último la hizo reaccionar, pero antes de que ella lo apartara a él, Sasuke fue el primero en hacer que se separaran. Ella evitó verlo pero pudo escuchar como tragaba grueso. Alzó la mirada y lo observó mientras decía: '_Buona notte a tutti',_ le tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hacia lo que era la recamara de ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 8.**

**Notas de Aika:** ¡Hola! :3 espero que no se hayan confundido eso de que "esto es italiano y por ayá el francés" porque no saben cuán difícil se me hizo hacer el capi. **Por cierto: **¡¿Quién quiere lemon?! Jajajaja! en el siguiente capi vendrá el de verdad. Así que podrían esperar cualquier cosa de mí. You know… mi perversidad se ha dado a flote con Love me XDD por eso me he ganada el apodo de Pervert-chan, Ero Aika Echii-sama xDD entre otros. (No saben cuánto adoro que me digan así, se me hace graciosos LOL) Espero que les haya gustado la conti y les prometo que Neji aparecerá de nuevo así como Naruto :D Otra cosa, sé que en el capi anterior parecía que sería un SasuHinaNeji, en realidad no planeo hacer un trió con ellos, sino que Neji hará un papel especial en la historia :D ¡muchas gracias por los reviews, favorites, alerts! Me animan a seguir adelante con esta historia, porque aquí entre nos, les diré que no tenía la mínima idea de cómo hacer el fic, sólo hice le primer capi y me quede con: "¿y ahora qué?". Así que les agradezco el gran apoyo a esta humilde escritora que no quiere más que divertirlos con mis locuras y consecuencias de lagunas mentales XDDD

**Orenji-chan:** jajajaja! concuerdo contigo, los celos en Sasuke se ven muy tiernos XDD bueno, en cuanto a lo de Hinata con Neji es porque él fue el primer hombre que la trató con respeto y no como una simple esclava :) espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Fugaku :D

**Ania-coug:** NejiHina? Tal vez, pero será muy breve, es que Neji hará un papel importante en la historia (: jajajaja! espero poner más celos en el prox. Capi, love u :* y suerte en tu trabajo :D

**Luna 07:** ¡eso me alegra! :D en cuanto a lo de Neji, lo sabrás más adelante, pero te pido que tomes en cuenta que Hinata y Neji son de cultura japonesa, por lo tanto, en Japón no se ve mal visto que entre familia se enamoren (: en cuanto a lo de Sasuke estás en lo cierto :D el no sabe quién es el pariente de Hinata que anda rondando por ahí xD Viva el SasuHina y el NaruSaku! :D

**Cherrymarce:** pues me alegra de saber que esperaras el próximo capi xDDD cuidate!

**Sami-chan hina-ino:** me alegra que te sorprendiera la aparición de Neji! Espero que te guste el capi :D

**LaCrazyWriter:** perdóname por frustrarte! ;( ¿Qué tengo planeado? Muchas cosas kukukuku… xD muchas gracias por tu review, me levantó el ánimo con lo de My Hina-chan :D eso trato de hacer, pero casi no tengo tiempo para escribir! DX Mucha suerte con la conti de tu historia! :D Love you Boba! :*

**Mero:** jamás dejaría un fic sin terminar! Lo juro! Es sólo que casi no tengo tiempo y he andado desaparecida DX muchas gracias! ;w; cuidate! :D

**EyesGray-sama:** muchas gracias! :D

**KettyRubi:** muchas gracias! :D jajajaja! eso me alegra! Ahora imagínate el acento italiano de Fugaku xDD

**Sakusa:** Algo así, aun no sabe quién es Neji en realidad (: espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Fugaku :D

**Methy:** NejiHina? Tal vez, es que pienso relacionarlos a los dos, pero no tanto como Sasuke con Hinata :D créelo que Fugaku te encantará, aun no he sacado todo el potencial que pienso aplicar en él xDD

**Tsuki Tsuruga:** cómo no voy a preguntar por ti! He extrañado leer tus ocurrencias sobre mis fics y mí XDD está sufriendo! Exacto! A Mikoto no se le escapará nada xDD eso es verdad, yo creo que a cualquier chica le gustaría un anillo sorpresa! ;( jajaja! Ni a mí tampoco xD si! Fugaku sea así tal vez XDD gracias! P3: En el próximo capi harán vuoi nipoti! xDD

**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:** gracias! ;w; ¿a qué te referiste como largas? A lo de los sueños y eso? Eso se arreglará el próximo capi ;D tengo muchos planes con Neji :D espero que te guste la conti.

**Nony-chan:** jajaja! Eso me alegra! Espero que te guste la conti :D

**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki:** gracias! ;w; es que ellos son la sal y el azúcar que harán el SasuHina en la historia :D eso me encanta saberlo! Eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino ^-^ muchas gracias! en realidad el concejo del amante me lo dio mi madre y yo lo apliqué en ella :D jajaja! Espero hacer que Neji aparesca en el próximo capi :D lo de Neji lo sabrás después :D la evolución de los sueños se dará a cabo en el siguiente capi :D

**Magic ann love: ** Es bueno leerte por aquí también! ^-^ gracias! :D

**Shadow hallow: ** espero que te guste la conti y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que te has dado el tiempo en escribir, lo aprecié muchísimo ;D

** .3597:** espero que te guste la conti, y espero actualizar más rápido, pero el tiempo es el que no dispongo.

_**Bye, bye… ;D**_

_PD: espero actualizar "LOVE ME…" el sábado, lo prometo ;D_


	9. Egoísmo

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso **A**lterno.

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami._

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

*****-hablan-

*****_"recuerdos"._

*****_**-**_"pensamientos"**-.**

_-blablablá. (Blablablá…) _hablan en **italiano**.

_-blablablá. *Blablablá…* _hablan en francés.

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ La historia me pertenece a mí.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene contenido erótico **(+18);** los menores de edad, leen bajo su propio riesgo.

**OoOoO**~**Y**ou **b**elong **t**o **m**e~**OoOoO**

…**Egoísmo…**

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mikoto,** Itachi y Konan se quedaron en silencio al haber presenciado tal acto de ternura en vivo y a todo color por parte de Uchiha Sasuke. Tal vez sea porque el menor de los Uchiha nunca fue un cariñoso en excesivo como lo era Fugaku para con su familia y amigos. Tal vez sea por Sasuke nunca había llevado una novia oficial con sus padres y mucho menos se había atrevido a hacer un acto afectuoso en público.

-¡Ah!

Gritó de pronto la Uchiha, causando que los nervios de su hijo mayor y de su nuera se alteraran y que voltearan a verla completamente alarmados.

-_Quelle mère? *¿Qué sucede madre?* - _preguntó el Uchiha mayor, pero al ver la expresión de alegría en el rostro de su madre, supo el por qué de su grito.

Mikoto por su parte, se giró media vuelta para mirar a sus acompañantes, juntó las manos hasta llevarlas a la altura de su pecho mientras que en sus ojos aparecía un brillo de alegría. – _Mon fils est amoureux! *¡Mi hijo está enamorado!*._

Itachi llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y cerraba los ojos mientras sentía que se descolocaba a causa del comentario de su madre sobre su hermano menor. Levantó la mirada para responderle pero el grito de su prometida se lo impidió. - _¡Ah! Vraiment?! *¡Ah! ¡¿De verdad?!* - _preguntó mientras colocaba las manos y la misma pose que la Uchiha. Pero de pronto, su expresión de alegría cambió a una de confusión. – _Mais il ne faut pas supposer qu'il était très solitaire et amer? *¿Pero no se supone que él era muy solitario y amargado?*._

Mikoto al escucharla, suspiró y la miró con melancolía para después, mirar hacia la dirección en la que ambos morenos se había ido. – _Oui… *Sí…* - _y volvió a suspirar. – _Nous ne savons toujours pas la raisonpour laquelle il a cessé de croire à l'amour… *Aún no sé la causa por la cual dejó de creer en el amor…* - _ella recobró la compostura y el carácter alegre que tanto la caracterizaba y sonrió feliz hacia Itachi y Konan. – _Mais je sais qu'elle va l'aimer à nouveau… *Per sí sé que ella hará que él se vuelva a enamorar otra vez.*_

Konan sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Mikoto mientras que Itachi suspiraba, como si estuviera derrotado. – _Mère, elle et moi on va se reposer trop. *Madre, ella y yo nos iremos a descansar también.* -_ dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba hacia su mamá y le besaba la frente. – _Bonne nuit. *Buenas noches.* - _susurró mientras dejaba que su novia se despidiera de su madre.

La Uchiha se despidió de ellos con unos dulces besos mientras le decía un: _Bonne nuit! _Konan aceptó sonriente la mano que su prometido le ofrecía mientras se dejaba guiar hacia su propia habitación. Durante el trayecto, mientras caminaban, la peliazul se acordó de cierto detalle cuando había llegado con Hinata y Mikoto. – _Chérie? *¿Carino?* - _preguntó la mujer, haciendo que él la volteara a ver. – _Qu'est-ce que vous et votre frète parlait quand nous sommes arrivés? *¿De qué hablaban tú y tu hermano cuando llegamos?*_

Itachi abrió los ojos levemente ante la pregunta de ella. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de responder lo más natural posible. – _De la façon dont il aime profondément son épouse. *De cómo él ama profundamente a su novia.* - _La peliazul sonrió abiertamente mientras se aferraba cariñosamente al brazo de Itachi.

-_N'este-ce pas faire un joli couple? *¿Verdad que hacen una linda pareja?* - _Itachi sonrió mientras llevaba su mano hasta su cabeza azulada para depositar un suave besó en su sien mientras contestaba un: _Bien sûr. *Claro que sí*._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata **se encontraba confundida y ruborizada hasta las orejas, incrédula de que su "amo" la haya besado en el jardín frente a todos. No sabría qué le diría la mamá de su "amo", o peor, qué le diría ella a Mikoto. Sus mejillas se coloraron nuevamente mientras que el vello de su nuca se erizaba, de sólo pensarlo le provocaba dolor de estomago. Era algo que su organismo no podía evitar sentir.

Ella sintió que el agarre de su "amo" se apretaba más a su muñeca, recordando que, cuando él la había besado tan tiernamente –raro en alguien como él en opinión de la Hyuuga-, había dicho buenas noches a su familia mientras que la obligaba a irse con el Uchiha a alguna parte de la mansión, claro, sin decirle a dónde, lo cual la asustaba un poco, ya que el agarre en su muñeca se apretada a cada paso que daban.

-Sasuke-sama, onegai, suélteme…

No obtuvo respuesta más que un simple gruñido atorado en la garganta de su "amo". Sintió como la respiración se le alteraba al igual que sus nervios. Provocando que sus cejas se fruncieran mientras empezaba a poner resistencia. Sasuke ni se inmutaba del enojo que crecía cada vez más en ella mientras la seguía jalándola consigo hacia la recamara que compartían los dos.

La Hyuuga al ver que él aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos, y de que se acerba a la recamara que compartirían durante su instancia, tiró de su brazo para zafarse de su agarre, el cual, por obviedad, no funcionó.

-Onegai, Sasuk-…

Sasuke llevó su mano a la altura de la puerta y la abrió. Volteó a ver a la peliazul y se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa, temblando. Así que, la tomó del brazo e hizo que entrara rápidamente a la habitación, para después, cerrarla con fuerza y arrastrar a la ojiperla hasta el centro del lugar.

Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse cuando él la había tirado con fuerza. Se acomodó la ropa y trató de llevar su vista hacia el Uchiha pero, al ver que él se encontraba completamente irritado por alguna razón desconocida para ella, bajó su mirada hasta fijarla en sus pies mientras se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba la tela de su falda.

El moreno comenzó a caminar de izquierda a derecha para tratar de calmarse y despejar su mente, pero para él, eso no estaba ayudando, ya que tuvo que admitir internamente de que había disfrutado besarla. Aunque también tenía que admitir que ese beso, fue el botón para encender su frustración para con ella, recordándole las sensaciones que había tenido entre sueños.

-Sasuke-sa-sama… ¿ocurre algo malo? – preguntó ella con tímida, sacándolo de sus pensares. La mirada del Uchiha fue directamente hacia ella, poniéndola más nerviosa.

-¿Algo malo?, ¡ja! Más que eso, Hyuuga. – volvió a caminar de un lado a otro mientras su respiración se alteraba cada vez más. Regresó su mirar oscuro hacia ella pero al ver como mordía su labio inferior, sintió cómo su autocontrol se iba, obligándolo a apretar los puños con fuerza. - ¡¿Por qué tenías que llegar justo en ese momento?! – se dijo a sí mismo inconscientemente. Hinata por su parte lo miró completamente confusa.

-¿Mo-mo-momento?, ¿qu-qué momento…? – preguntó tímidamente. Sasuke al escucharla preguntarle, chasqueó la lengua con enojo y después, comenzó a desabrochar su saco y la corbata que vestía. – ¿Se-se refiere cuando llegué con Konan-san y Mikoto-sama…?

El Uchiha, al escuchar el nombre de su madre, aventó sus prendas en algún lugar de la habitación y se dio media vuelta para encararla por completo, mirándola con enojo y el ceño fruncido. Levantó su mano y la apuntó con el dedo índice mientras comenzaba a acercarse hasta ella. - ¿Qué acaso no te dije que dejaras de fraternizar con mi madre, Hyuuga?

La peliazul bajó la mirada mientras comenzaba a mover la boca de arriba a abajo –aunque no salía ningún sonido de ella- mientras inconscientemente jugaba con sus manos y dedos. – Yo-yo… no-no puedo…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Cómo dijiste?, repítelo. – desafió. La ojiperla se dio la media vuelta al no saber que responder exactamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Sasuke sintió que perdía la paciencia al no escuchar vocablo alguno. Llevó su mano hasta el antebrazo de ella, causando que chillara de dolor, e hizo que se diera media vuelta mientras que con su mano libre, la sujetó del cuello para acorralarla entre la pared y su cuerpo. De repente, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a jadear a causa de la adrenalina que sentía su piel al tenerla tan cerca. Hinata por su parte, había mantenido los ojos cerrados a causa de lo asustada que se encontraba. Sentía como la respiración de él estaba cerca de sus mejillas, provocando que estas se coloraran carmesí. Tragó grueso mientras lentamente abría los ojos para fijarlos en los negros. - ¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente.

La ojiperla se mordió su labio inferior nuevamente mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión de entre tristeza y desesperación. - ¿Po-podría separar-…?

-No. – le interrumpió. Así que, Hinata, desvió la mirada nuevamente pero él, la obligó a mirarlo tomándola del mentón.

-E-es que… no puedo a-alejarme de… de Mikoto-sama….

El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos al escucharla. Dio un paso más, apretando sus pechos voluptuosos con su torso superior, provocando que ella soltara un suspiro y que a él, se le enchinara la piel por completo. – Dime por qué, Hyuuga.

-U-Uchiha-sa-sama… onega-… ¡Ah! – La peliazul hizo hacia atrás su cabeza para alejarse de él pero el azabache, apretó más el agarre en su delgado cuello mientras pegaba un poco más su propio rostro hacia ella, mirándo fijamente hacia esos ojos luna. – Ella… ella ha sido muy buena con-conmigo… y yo-yo no puedo alejarme de ella así… así como así…

El agarre de él se apretó levemente mientras acariciaba el mentón y mejillas de ella con los labios. - ¿Por qué…? – preguntó suavemente mientras su mano libre se colocaba tras los omoplatos de ella y descendía hasta llegar por la parte de atrás de su cintura.

La ojiperla, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a dar pequeños suspiros; así que, tragó grueso para poder responder. – Me-me es muy difícil… ella es muy bu-buena persona co-conmigo… me-me me recuerda a-a-a mi madre… - la mano de él descendió hasta el trasero de ella y lo acarició levemente, provocando que de su garganta saliera un suspiro un poco más sonoro que los anteriores. Sasuke por su parte, despegó los labios de su rostro, más sin embargo, hizo que sus narices rozasen mientras chocaba su aliento en su rostro y la observaba fijamente los ojos blancos que comenzaban a nublarse extrañamente. Hinata, sintió una gran presión sobre sí, que debió la mirada y llevó las manos hasta la altura del corazón. – Sa-Sasuke-sama… a-a-alejese, onegai.

Sasuke, –completamente absorto de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento- desvió la mirada hacia los labios femeninos, los cuales ella estaba mordiendo inconscientemente a causa de su nerviosismo. Sintió como el suave y dulce aroma de ella se colaba por sus fosas nasales, provocando que su control se fuera a la mierda poco a poco. Se acercó levemente hacia la Hyuuga y dejó que sus manos descendieran hasta la altura de sus muslos, para apretarlos levemente, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro involuntario. - ¿Acaso me tienes miedo, Hyuuga…? – Preguntó mientras bajaba su nariz hasta la altura de su cuello y una de sus manos subía nuevamente hacia el trasero de la ojiperla, acariciándolo suavemente. – ¿…O será que es asco?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y trató de buscar la mirada azabache, pero unos dientes masticando levemente su cuello, le impidieron hablar. Un toque eléctrico le recorrió la columna e involuntariamente, se aferró a los antebrazos del Uchiha, clavándole las uñas. Sasuke gruñó un poco por la reacción que tuvo ella y sin importarle, mandando su control al carajo, pasó su lengua por la marca de la reciente mordida mientras se aferraba en el lado derecho del muslo de la peliazul y la levantaba con ayuda de su otra mano, apretándole con un poco de fuerza el trasero, empotrándola en la pared; obligándola a que enredara sus torneadas piernas en su cintura. – ¡Espere! ¡Ah! – gritó cuando él había simulado una leve embestida al sostenerla. Llevó su cabeza hacia arriba mientras que su mirada nublosa se trataba de aferrar en el techo color blanco. Sus labios se abrieron levemente para atrapar todo el aire posible, ya que, ciertos labios se encontraban ocupados besando la tersa piel de su cuello.

Sasuke dejó que una de sus manos se deslizara por las suaves piernas de ella, disfrutando por primera vez en carne y hueso lo que tanto en sus noches había soñado hacer. No le importaba nada en ese momento, no le importaba si tenía o no la conciencia de recordar siquiera usar protección, no le importaba nada más en ese momento que seguir besando la piel perfumada de Hyuuga Hinata. Nada más.

La mano que acariciaba una de las piernas de Hinata, se mantuvo inmóvil en el firme trasero de la Hyuuga mientras que la otra –la mano derecha-, fue directamente hacia los botones que tenía al frente el vestido de algodón purpura; deleitándose con el tiempo con el que sus manos rosaban esos senos tan desarrollados que, secretamente, adoraba.

Hinata sentía que las manos le picaban, aunque no sabía con honestidad el por qué. Así que con toda la timidez de la caracterizaba, comenzó a deslizar las manos por sus brazos y bíceps. Sintiendo la dureza mientras que el olor masculino de Uchiha Sasuke se colaba por su nariz.

Cuando Sasuke había desabotonado los botones hasta el ombligo de la Hyuuga, comenzó a deslizarle los tirantes por los delgados brazos hasta dejar enrollada la prenda por la estrecha cintura. Él, no pudo evitar tragar grueso una vez que su mirada oscura se había quedada clavada en el par de montes de la peliazul. Hinata al ver como él observaba fijamente sus pechos, su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente. – No-no me miré a-así… Sasuke-sa-sama…

El azabache, al escucharla decir su nombre con ese tono de timidez, perdió por completo los estribos. Llevó con rapidez la mano derecha tras la cabeza azulada y estampó sus labios con rudeza en los delicados de ella. El cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a temblar al sentir como él la besaba con fuerza mientras perdía su aliento rápidamente. Colocó sus manos por los hombros masculinos para tratar de forcejear, pero el pasar de los segundos, la ficción de sus labios, pudo más con ella, olvidándose completamente cual era su posición, el lugar en el que se encontraba y con quién se encontraba en el momento más intimo y erótico de su vida. Todo.

Ella llevó sus manos de sus hombros hasta la cabellera azabache y ahí, enredó los dedos entre las hebras mientras iniciaba a corresponder el beso. Sasuke al sentirla corresponderle el beso, sonrió internamente, así que llevó sus manos hasta los senos de ella y los apretó con suavidad sobre el sostén negro de encaje.

Comenzó a masajearlos mientras sentía como ella había iniciado acariciar su espalda sobre la ropa, como si quisiera quitársela como él mismo había hecho. Se separó de sus labios a regaña dientes para elevar su mirar hacia la de ella y darse cuenta que ella, a pesar de la inocencia que siempre la rodeaba, se encontraba completamente deseosa, provocando que su ego subiera a grandes escalas. – Sostente de mi cuello. – le ordenó con voz ronca.

Ella obedeció y como pudo. Él comenzó a quitarse la camisa de su traje, desabrochar su cinturón y dejar desabotonado el pantalón pero sin abrirlo completamente. Cuando su torso superior había quedado completamente desnudo, y con toda la adrenalina que corría sobre sus venas, inconscientemente tomó con fuerza las piernas de ella y chocó contra su entrepierna la feminidad de la ojiblanca, provocando que ella gimiera sonoramente un: "¡Sasuke!" y él gruñera con fuerza mientras toques eléctricos consecutivos les recorrían la columna.

En la mente muy nublada del azabache, había escuchado la forma en que ella había gritado su nombre, así que sin importarle lo más mínimo repitió el mismo movimiento, pero esta vez, con más fuerza, una y otra vez, una y otra vez hasta que sentía como entre estocada y estocada ella se aferraba a su espalda y cuello e iniciaba a humedecer su ropa interior. Y, una vez que él había aumentado la velocidad, la forma en que ella empezaba a jadear, lo descontroló por completo y eso, hizo que su miembro quedara dolorosamente erecto.

Le apretó el trasero juguetonamente y la aferró con fuerza en sus caderas para que pudiera caminar hacia la cama mientras le rasgaba el resto del vestido purpura y el sostén de encaje negro. Cuando llegó hacia el mullido mueble, la recostó con cuidado y sin perder el tiempo, dirigió su boca y manos hacia el par de pechos. Besó, lamió y mordió todo a su paso mientras escuchaba atentamente el cómo ella gemía por y para él. Sus manos abandonaron la calidez de sus senos y las dirigió hacia abajo, haciendo que las yemas de sus dedos rozasen la orilla de las bragas.

Él besó por última vez el par de pezones rosados de la Hyuuga, para después, comenzar a repartir besos en medio de estos, el plano vientre, el ombligo hasta llegar a la orilla de las bragas. Las manos del Uchiha deslizaron la prenda con cuidado por las largas piernas y ella, al caer en cuenta de su actual estado, cerró las piernas por inercia mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y sus antebrazos cubrían una pequeña parte de sus pechos.

Sasuke resopló un como al ver su acción, así que aprovechó una pequeña pausa para quitarse el resto de sus prendas. Cuando logró hacerlo, se subió en la cama por arriba del cuerpo de ella pero sin aplastarla. - ¿Por qué tan tímida, Hyuuga…? – preguntó con un poco de diversión mientras su mano derecha acariciaba de su vientre hasta su entrepierna. Vio como ella daba un respingo al sentir como él la acariciaba y cómo apretaba las sabanas de la cama, provocándole media sonrisa.

Hinata alejó sus manos de su rostro, revelando lo sonrojada que se encontraba, más sin embargo, lo ladeó para fijar su mirada en algún lugar y evitar mirarlo a él. Sasuke al ver que no respondía, bajó su cabeza nuevamente hacia su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, pero esta vez, con lentitud. De los labios carnosos de ella, comenzaron a salir pequeños jadeos, pero estos, fueron en aumento cuando el azabache había rozado su intimidad nuevamente. Sasuke logró que poco a poco ella abrieras las piernas cada vez que su mano continuaba tocando la intimidad de ella. Despegó sus labios de su cuello y los llevó hacia los labios semi abiertos de ella; él por su parte, aprovechó esto e ingresó su lengua en la cavidad de ella, haciendo que soltara un gemido a causa de sorpresa.

El Uchiha, aumentó el ritmo de las caricias y ella soltó las sabanas para aferrarse en el cuello de él. Sentían como él aliento se les agotaba rápidamente, obligándolos a separarse. El cuerpo de ambos se encontraba bañados por gotas perladas de sudor. Ella miró los ojos de él, perdiéndose en ese par de pozos profundos y oscuros que tenía por ojos. Él, miró fijamente los de ella, dándose cuenta que se encontraban levemente llorosos, seguramente debido a la excitación que estaba experimentando cada vez que movía más rápido su mano.

Hinata sintió una gran ola de éxtasis correr por su cuerpo cuando Sasuke había tocado 'cierta' parte de su intimidad, provocando que su cabeza se fuera hacia atrás al igual que sus brazos y manos cuando dejaron el agarre en el cuello del azabache, las cuales se aferraban firmemente a la almohada más cercana. De alguna manera, rara en él, al ver como ella se retorcía de placer le encantaba, así que sin preocuparse mucho, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de tocar el nirvana, se colocó entre sus piernas, llevó su mano libre a su miembro y entró con fuerza en ella –sintiéndose completamente excitado ante la extraña estreches-, provocando que la burbuja de placer que la rodeaba se reventara, junto con un grito de dolor, el cual, lo obligó a detenerse en automático.

El moreno llevó su mirada hacia el rostro de la peliazul y sus cejas se alzaron levemente al verla contraída por el dolor. En el rostro de él se formó una mueca al sentir como su propio cuerpo le ordenaba que se moviera, así que hizo algo poco usual en él. Preocuparse por los demás. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hinata asintió levemente mientras aun conservaba los ojos cerrados. Sasuke al ver esto, descendió un poco hacia sus pechos y comenzó a jugar con los pezones rosados mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

-N-no… - susurró la ojiperla, provocando que él alzara la mirada para ver su rostro pero sin dejar de probar los pezones. La mano que se encontraba en su intimidad, comenzó a moverse de nuevo, y mientras la embestía, comenzó a jugar con la pequeña perla de su intimidad, provocando que ella gimiera con fuerza. Hinata por su parte, llevó como pudo sus manos hasta la de Sasuke, obligándolo a que se detuviera mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza para verlo suplicante. – O-onegai, de-deténgase…

Pero el Uchiha hizo caso omiso, aumentando el ritmo que estaba aplicando sobre su clítoris mientras aumentaba un poco más las estocadas. – Maldición… - murmuró para sí. Estiró su brazo izquierdo hasta llegar tras la nuca de ella y la besó con pasión. Pasó su otro brazo atrás de la cintura de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba y comenzó a deslizar esa mano por sus piernas, hasta que llegó a la pantorrilla derecha para llevarla hasta su hombro e hizo lo mismo con la otra, dejando levemente sorprendida a la ojiperla.

Empezó a dar estocadas más profundas y más rápidas a la vez que ella gemía su nombre de vez en cuando en voz baja. Hinata tenía los ojos entreabiertos mientras sentía como un nudo se le formaba en el vientre otra vez, provocándole un poco de ansiedad. – ¡Ma-más, onegai! – pidió y Sasuke la complació.

-¿Así, _petit chatón? *Pequeña gatita?* - _preguntó juguetonamente mientras se aferraba a las caderas de ella y aumentaba la profundidad.

Hinata llevó nuevamente sus brazos hacia atrás, hasta que tomó con fuerza otra vez una almohada. Sasuke por su parte, simplemente se deleitaba con la imagen que ella le brindaba en ese momento, observando cómo mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras que su rostro se encontrab hacia arriba y ese par de pechos que lo enloquecía rebotaban una y otra vez con cada estocada que daba. Sintió como pronto acabaría, así que, bajó las piernas de la peliazul hasta la cama y salió de ella, ganándose un gemido de decepción por parte de ella y provocando que él sonriera de medio lado.

-A gatas… - ordenó y ella lo miró extrañado. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y la tomó de la cintura para darle media vuelta y quedara acostada bocabajo. Le tocó un poco el trasero, señalándole sin palabras para que lo alzara y ello lo hizo. Llevó sus manos ahí y sin poder evitarlo, palmeo los glúteos para después, amasarlos juguetonamente. Hinata ante la acción realizada por él, gritó pero después, gimió cuando lo sintió entrar nuevamente. Sasuke por su parte cerró los ojos, e inició lentamente pero con la posición en la que estaba ella, era difícil controlarse, así que por momentos subía el ritmo.

La Hyuuga sentía que ya no podía aguantar el ritmo que él marcaba, sentía como sus brazos ya no podían aguantar su propio peso, así que dejó caer el torso superior de su cuerpo en la cama. Él sintió como el cuerpo de la ojiperla se movía con más facilidad y por curiosidad para ver que ocurría con ella, entreabrió los ojos y tragó grueso al encontrarla en 'esa' posición un tanto "sugerente".

Con una de sus manos, tomó uno de los glúteos de la ojiperla mientras que la otra se dirigía a su intimidad. Ambos morenos comenzaron a gruñir, jadear y gemir cada vez que el Uchiha llegaba profundo en ella. Hinata apretó las sabanas de la cama cuando sintió como los dedos de él se encontraban jugando con su clítoris, provocando que el nudo de su vientre se fuera desatando poco a poco. Sasuke al sentir como ella empezaba a contraerse alrededor de su miembro, soltaba maldiciones entre dientes mientras aumentaba las estocadas y los círculos de su mano.

-¡Sasuke-sama! – al sentir un pellizco en su pequeña perla, gritó el nombre del Uchiha cuando llegó al clímax mientras que él aun no hacía lo mismo. Sasuke dejó por la paz el clítoris de la peliazul y tomó ambos glúteos para apretarlos con fuerza mientras entraba profundamente en ella. Cuando sintió una fuerte corriente en la columna, se detuvo abruptamente, quedando aun dentro de ella y sin poder contenerse, se corrió mientras soltaba un sonoro gruñido. Él suspiró cansado y mientras soltaba las caderas de ella para que cayera en la cama por completo, el azabache cayó completamente rendido sobre ella.

Ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos aun les hormigueaba a causa del reciente orgasmo, provocándoles un gran cansancio debido a la reciente actividad. Sasuke unió la poca fuerza que le quedaba mientras suspiraba y jadeaba un poco, se bajó como pudo de ella y se colocó a su lado, mirando detenidamente el cómo las pequeñas perlas de sudor se resbalaban por la piel de ella entre parpadeo y parpadeo; pero antes de que dejara que sus ojos se cerraran, esperaba que esto no le trajera consecuencias fatales.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mikoto** abrió levemente los ojos, pero la luz que traspasaba por las cortinas, le segaba la vista por momentos. Una vez que logró acostumbrarse, estiró su brazo derecho hacia ese lado, en busca de su esposo –o el que sería su esposo dentro de unas semanas-, pero al encontrarse con sólo la calidez que un cuerpo había dejado atrás, se extrañó y se dio la media vuelta para sorprenderse un poco al caer en cuenta que se encontraba sola en su cama.

Se estiró, llevando sus brazos hacia arriba, e hizo a un lado las sabanas para poder tomar sus pantuflas e ir en busca de Fugaku. Ella caminó con pereza hasta acercarse por la puerta, pero al pasar por la mini sala que tenían en la recamara principal, al escuchar una voz grave y masculina, se detuvo. – _Où aimez-vous? *¿A dónde vas amor?* _

La Uchiha sonrió abiertamente mientras caminaba hacia él. Pero al acercarse cada vez más, se daba cuenta que entre las manos del hombre que amaba, se encontraba un libro que conocía a la perfección y el cual, se había mantenido por años guardado. –_ Pourquoi êtes-vous regarder des photos? *¿Qué haces viendo fotografías?* - _preguntó mientras llevaba su vista hacia el reloj temprano y al ver la hora, sus cejas se alzaron y sus ojos se abrieron levemente. –_ ll est 7h30 du matin, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt? *son las 7:30 de la mañana, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?*_

Fugaku simplemente le sonrió a Mikoto mientras le hacia una seña con los dedos para que se acercara a su lado. Ella le hizo caso y al sentarse a su lado, en su rostro formó una expresión de ternura. –_ Regardez le petit Sasuke, est de jouer avec une fille… *mira al pequeño Sasuke, está jugando con una niña…* _

Mikoto sonrió al ver la fotografía en blanco y negro. Recordar el cómo sus dos hijos solían jugar juntos la hacían tan feliz, que era en esos momentos en los que deseaba un pequeño nieto corriendo por su hogar. Llevó su mano hacia el plástico que envolvía el papel de las fotos y pasó sus dedos por encima de la que Fugaku le había señalado. Miró como un pequeño Sasuke de 3 años de edad jugaba sentado en las arenas de Italia junto a una pequeña de cabello corto que en ese momento, no se le lograba ver el pequeño rostro infantil.

La azabache vio cómo él pasó a la página siguiente, mostrando más fotos de sus hijos con dicha niña. –_ Je tiens ceux de retour fois… *Me gustaría que esos tiempos regresaran…* - _dijo ella con un poco de melancolía mientras observaba embelesada las imágenes.

Fugaku alzó la mirada al escucharle decir esa frase, y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el álbum de fotografías. - _Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je dis que je veux un petit-fils. *Ves, por eso te digo que quiero un pequeño nietecito.*_

Mikoto se sonrojó levemente, aunque no estaba segura si era porque la había escuchado o porque no quería imaginarse a ninguno de sus "bebés" haciendo cosas indebidas. Fugaku por su parte, negó la cabeza mientras sonreía y estrechaba con su brazo la pequeña cintura de su mujer, obligándola sin palabras para que se sentara en sus piernas. – _Maintenant que tu le dis, tu as raison. Mais je pense que tous en temps utile, ne pas faire pression sur eux. *Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Pero creo que todo a su tiempo, no hay que presionarlos.*_

El Uchiha rodó los ojos mientras daba dos vueltas de página y le respondía. – _Auncune femme. Je pense qu'ils savent que moins vingt-cinq on dû être marié et avec un enfant dans les bras si elles le voulaient les nommer dans mon testament. *No mujer. Creo que ellos saben que a los veinticinco años tenían que estar casados y con hijo en brazos si querían que los nombrara en mi testamento.* - _la azabache al escucharlo, arrugó sus cejas con algo de preocupación mientras susurraba un: _"J'espère que cela ne devienne pas une concurrence entre eux. *Espero que no se vuelve una competencia entre ellos.*"_

Mikoto pasó rápidamente la mirada por las fotografías, pero al ver una que le llamó sumamente la atención, detuvo la mano del moreno mientras le quitaba de las manos el álbum para ver la imagen más de cerca. Él observó como la sonrisa de ella se iba ensanchando poco a poco, para después, escuchar como daba un resoplido, cómo si se estuviera aguantando la risa. Frunció el ceño mientras le arrebataba el libro. Rebuscó con la mirada la imagen que supuso ella había observado. Pero sus cejas se alzaron y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio una fotografía tomada en el momento más ridículo de su vida. Él con una botella en la mano izquierda mientras que la mano derecha se encontraba recargada por el antebrazo del sofá en el que estaba sentado mientras que un amigo de su infancia, se encontraba firmando –completamente ebrio- un documento del cual no recordaba qué era.

-_Je me souviens encore que, Haru a pris…! *¡Recuerdo ese momento, Haru la tomó…!* -_ decía entre risa mientras Fugaku se quedaba serio. La morena al ver que él no se reía con ella o se avergonzaba de sí mismo, calmó su risa mientras se lo tomaba del hombro y lo veía con preocupación. –_ Quelque chose ne va, chérie? *¿Sucede algo malo, amor?*_ - preguntó pero dio un gran respigo cuando él puso una expresión de exasperación mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

-_Le pari putain, la dette! Mikoto faire quio ce bordel? *¡La maldita apuesta, la deauda! ¿Qué mierda haré Mikoto?* -_ gritó preocupado mientras se pegaba levemente con sus puños en la cabeza, cómo si con eso haría que su cerebro pensara a la velocidad de la luz.

Mikoto no comprendió de lo que hablaba, así que llevó sus manos hacia las manos de él para que parara con los golpes y le explicara mejor. – _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes de la dette? *¿De qué deuda hablas?* – _el azabache la miró. Su expresión se calmó mientras buscaba como explicarle.

Se rascó la cabeza mientras tomaba las manos de ella, y todo en caso de evitar un futuro golpe en su rostro. - _Vous voyez, Hiashi et j'ai bu ce soir-là donc nous avons fait un pari stupide et s'est retrouvé dans la dette. *Verás, Hiashi y yo nos emborrachamos tanto esa noche que hicimos una apuesta estúpida y terminó en una deuda.* - _Mikoto arrugó el ceño a causa de la gran tontería que él le estaba diciendo. El Uchiha vio como una vena se le saltaba en la sien de ella y antes de que comenzara una riña, comenzó a hablar otra vez. - _Mais ce n'est pas un problème!, Hiashi mort, de sorte que la dette va garantir, je dois donc trouver simplement qui il est, quel est le problème et annulées.*¡Pero eso no es ningún problema!, Hiashi murió, por lo tanto la deuda se va al aval, así que sólo tengo que buscar quien es, ver cuál es el problema y se cancela."_

_-Et porquoi que je me suis caché quelque chose?! *¡¿Y por qué me ocultaste algo así?!* - _gritó completamente enojada. Se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras se mordía la una del dedo pulgar. Fugaku simplemente la observaba caminar mientras sonreía nerviosamente, ya que cuando Mikoto se enojaba de verdad, lo dejaría sin sus "buenos días" por una semana y eso para él era sagrado. Pensó un poco para preguntar quién podría ser esa persona, pero cuando vio de reojo cómo ella se detuvo en seco. Se alarmó. – _ll faut régler le problème! *¡Tienes que arreglar el problema!* -_ dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él bruscamente sobre sus piernas, mientras dejaba las suyas a los costados del cuerpo masculino y lo tomaba del rostro, aplastándole las mejillas y le formaba una expresión graciosa. - _Et si cette personne est Hinata?! Ce petit n'a pas d'argent pour payer un style uchia la dette.*¡¿Y si esa persona es Hinata?! Esa pequeña no tiene dinero para pagar una deuda al estilo Uchia.* _

El Uchiha reflexionó ante la información que Mikoto le estaba dando. - _Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. *No había pensado en eso.* - _dijo en un murmullo. - _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le fixer après notre lune de miel. *pero no te preocupes, lo arreglaré después de nuestra luna de miel.*_

Mikoto gruñó mientras entrecerraba la mirada. Fugaku sintió el aura amenazante de ella y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sudar frió. – _Il n'y aura pas de lune de miel si pas de résoudre ce problème. *No habrá luna de miel si no arreglas este problema.*_

El Uchiha se rascó frenéticamente la cabeza de tan solo escucharla, y aunque había usado un tono más calmado de lo usual, se sintió amenazado de todas formas. Suspiró y la observó. - _D'accord, mais tu te tais, je vous laisse Sasuke se renseigner auprès des sociétés au Japon et Itachi Uchiha à Paris et en Italie alors que nous voyageons.*_ _De acuerdo, pero para que estes tranquila, dejaré que Sasuke busque información de las empresas Uchiha en Japón e Itachi en las de París e Italia mientras estamos de viaje.* -_ le dijo y vio como Mikoto se tranquilizaba un poco. - _Maintenant, mon amour, pourrais-je avoir mon avance de la nuit de noces? *Ahora, mi amor, ¿me puedes dar mi adelanto de la noche de bodas?* - _le pidió con voz seductora mientras le comenzaba a acariciar las piernas.

-_Non, je suis très en colère et je veux juste le petit déjeuner. Alors s'habiller rapidement parce que notre invité à venir dans une demi-heure.*_ _No, estoy muy molesta y sólo quiero desayunar. Así que vistete rápido porque nuestro invitado viene en media hora.* - _dijo con indiferencia mientras se levantaba del regazo de él y comenzaba a caminar hacia su armario.

Fugaku cerró los ojos por unos instantes pero cuando los abrió, apretó los puños al ver cómo Mikoto caminaba provocativamente para molestarlo. Gruñó sonoramente mientras se decía. - _Cette femme va me rendre complètement idiot.*Esa mujer me va a volver un completo idiota.*_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke **deslizó la palma de su mano por la suave piel de la peliazul mientras observaba como su respiración era completamente calmada. Definitivamente la noche anterior, para él, no fue la mejor de todas, pero si fue un tanto… distinta.

Dejó que las yemas de su dedo índice y medio de la mano derecha pasaran levemente por la línea de la columna vertebral mientras que con el anular y el meñique de la misma mano, apartaban algunos cabellos de su espalda. Se acercó un poco más hacia ella y sin importarle mucho el hecho de que estaba violando el espacio personal de la Hyuuga, comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por la espalda.

Hinata sentía una sensación extraña y a la vez reconfortante sobre su cuerpo. Inevitablemente comenzó a suspirar cada vez que sentía los besos, pero cuando sintió que una mano grande y un tanto callosa le acariciaba la piel de su cintura, los ojos se abrieron levemente. Sasuke por su parte, sentía que ella ya se había despertado, pero ni se inmutaba en apartarse siquiera. Continuó bajando el camino de besos por su espalda pero cuando llegó peligrosamente a la espalda baja, sintió como ella dio un respingo, obligándola a detenerse y mirarla fijamente.

La Hyuuga se sentó en la cama, pero al sentir una fresca brisa matutina sobre sus senos, provocando que sus pezones se erizasen, salió completamente del estado de adormilamiento que se encontraba y bajó la mirada, para después, observar horrorizada al ver que estaba desnuda. Tomó las sabanas y se cubrió con ella. Buscó con la mirada al Uchiha y se sonrojó violentamente al ver que él también se encontraba sin ropa. - ¿Pe-pero qu-qué-…?

-No sé si tienes amnesia, pero anoche dormimos… "tranquilos". – dijo en son de burla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara hasta las orejas y el cuello. No le tomó importancia el estado de confusión que ella tenía en la cabeza, que la tomó de las piernas, provocando que ella cayera de espaldas mientras la arrastraba hasta lograr que el moreno quedara en medio de sus extremidades inferiores. Sasuke se arrodilló en la cama, apoyando una mano a un lado de su cintura y la otra a un lado de su cabeza mientras la observaba fijamente, y se acercó hasta su boca. - ¿Así que fue tu primera vez? – La Hyuuga abrió los ojos ante la descarada pregunta. – No me sorprende, fin al cabo, siempre me pareciste demasiado inocente… - dijo mientras comenzaba acariciar descaradamente de su vientre hasta su intimidad. – Pero te confiaré algo, Hyuuga, algo que descubrí anoche… - él se acercó hasta su oído mientras conducía su mano hasta los pliegues íntimos y los rozaba con dos dedos. Hinata al sentirlo tembló de la cabeza a los pies. –…adoré la forma en que no te resististe ante mi toque. – La peliazul gimió sonoramente cuando el par de dedos que habían estado acariciándolo, habían ingresado en su interior. El Uchiha simplemente deleitaba su vista al ver como ella aferraba sus manos a sus costados, olvidando por completo siquiera cubrir su cuerpo de él cada vez que metía y sacaba sus dedos. – Dime algo Hinata… - le llamó la atención con voz suave mientras que ella por su parte, trató de fijar su vista en los ojos del moreno. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas deseando acostarte conmigo…?

Hinata trató de responder cuando había abierto la boca, pero de esta simplemente salían gemidos. Al Uchiha no le interesaba realmente lo que ella tenía que decirle, aunque él estaba seguro que su conclusión era verdadera, sino ¿por qué Hinata se le había entregado así porque sí?, conociéndola, ella era la mujer más recatada que había conocido en su vida.

El moreno se acercó hasta su boca, y al ver que ésta estaba abierta, no se resistió e ingresó su lengua en la cavidad para besarla salvajemente. La ojiperla sentía que con cada movimiento que él hacía, le quitaba la poca razón, pero definitivamente, cuando el moreno aumentó el movimiento de sus dedos mientras que un nudo placentero deseaba liberarse en su interior, se sentía la mujer más inmoral del mundo.

Sasuke movió sus dedos en círculos, alternando movimientos profundos y rápidos. Se apartó de ella, interrumpiendo el beso y observó cómo en el momento justo, la espalda de la ojiperla se arqueaba, elevando los senos hacia él, el cómo su rostro se había cubierto de un rojo brillante mientras gritaba su nombre. Y eso, lo hizo sentir completamente bien.

Se apartó un poco para dejarla recobrar el aliento y justo cuando vio que su organismo se había tranquilizado, se acercó hacia ella para besarla de nueva, pero una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla se lo impidió. Con el ceño fruncido, la observo, dispuesto en buscar una explicación de su acto pero al ver como sus ojos tenía un camino de lágrimas, se abstuvo de hablar. Hinata se sentía humillada, el simple hecho de que él la estaba considerando una mujer fácil, o que era del mismo tipo que las demás que ella misma había visto en la oficina, le indigno. Si se le había entregado así como así, no sabía la razón con exactitud, pero definitivamente no le daría el camino libre para que se mofara de ella cada vez que le daba la gana. - ¡No me vuelva a tocar! – gritó completamente enojada y lo único que pudo hacer, fue tomar las sabanas y salir corriendo hacia el baño. El moreno por su parte, simplemente observó en silencio cómo ella se iba de su lado, sin siquiera sentir el mínimo remordimiento de lo que sus palabras habían causado. Simplemente se repetía mentalmente, autoconvenciendose a sí mismo que sólo y únicamente fue sexo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una **vez que la peliazul había logrado calmarse en el baño, había decidido tomar un baño para quitarse cualquier rastro del azabache. Aunque internamente no se negaba a sí misma que había disfrutado la noche anterior haber estado con un hombre por primera vez, también no podía negarse a sí misma que se sentía decepcionada, ya que siempre había pensado de que "ese" hombre, siempre debía ser su verdadero amor, el hombre con que construiría una bella familia. Pero ahora se daba cuenta, de que eso no podrá ser.

Cuando había terminado de bañarse, se había formulado rápidamente una estrategia para salir de ahí sin cruzar palabra o mirada con el Uchiha, pero justamente cuando había abierto la puerta y había asomado su cabeza, se había dado cuenta que él ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Causando que suspirara tranquila y tuviera un poquito de seguridad para cambiarse con rapidez.

Ahora se encontraba en busca del desayunador de la mansión. Suspiró, simplemente sentía que no estaba de ánimos para nada, pero al ver que de una puerta salía una sonriente Mikoto, se alegró de no estar completamente sola del todo. La Uchiha alzó la mirada y al toparse con los ojos plata de la Hyuuga su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras se acercaba a su lado. - ¡Buenos días, _chérie! *Cariño*._

Hinata hizo una reverencia mientras fingía una sonrisa. – Buenos días Mikoto-sama.

Mikoto se preocupó inmediatamente al ver si estado de ánimo palpable. Así que se acercó a su lado y le rodeó el hombro mientras lo frotaba con su mano con cariño. - ¿Qué sucede Hinata?, te noto _tgrrste_…

La ojiperla, negó. – No es nada Mikoto-sama, sólo era… bichos en mi cama.

La azabache formó una mueca de entre asco y disgusto. – Entonces _ogrdenagré_ que fumiguen tu habitación.

-No-no d-de verdad, no es-es ne-necesario.

-¿_Segugra? – _preguntó mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados, ella asintió y Mikoto dejó el tema por la paz. Entonces, recordó algo importante. - ¿Sabes que hoy _vendgrá_ un invitado de mi hijo _mayogr?_

-Algo así sabía. ¿Quién vendrá? – preguntó y simplemente vio como la ojinegro sonreía mientras abría las puertas del desayunador.

-¿_Pogr qué_ no dejamos que Itachi te dé la _sogrpresa?_

Hinata no supo que responder, así que simplemente giró su rostro hacia el interior del lugar y al repasar la mirada, pudo ver que ahí se encontraba Konan hablando animadamente con Fugaku, al parecer Sasuke aun no llegaba a desayunar –lo cual agradeció- pero al pasar la vista con Itachi, observó como hablaba con alguien que tenía el cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta alta mientras él sonreía de lado pero cuando éste cayó en cuenta de que ella se encontraba ahí, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa mientras le hacía una seña a ella para que se acercase.

Una vez que lo hizo, llamó la atención de la persona desconocida para que se diera media vuelta. – _Signorina Hinata, lasciate che vi presenti a Hyuuga Neji, sua cugino… (Señorita Hinata, déjeme presentarle a Hyuuga Neji, su primo…) _

De sólo escucharlo, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron cómo platos para después, voltear a ver a su primo. Tragó grueso cuando logró reconocerlo. El Hyuuga por su parte, al ver a la 'chica de la joyería' otra vez, y al confirmar que era su prima, no pudo evitar sonreír amablemente. Tomó la mano de ella y descendió su cabeza para depositar un casto beso sobre esta. – _Piacere di conoscerti, Hinata. (Un placer conocerte, Hinata.)_

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al conocer al fin un familiar en carne y huesos y no por medio de fotografías. – _Il piacere è mio. (El placer es mío.) –_ dijo suavemente, sin darse cuenta que cierto Uchiha se encontraba confundido por la presencia de 'cierto' tipo en la mansión y completamente furioso por la reacción tan embelesaba que ella había tenido al haber visto a 'cierto' tipo otra vez. Y lo único que hizo fue apretar levemente los puños, chasquear la legua y mandar todo a la mierda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 9.**

**Notas de Aika:**

_¡Hola! :D perdonen la demora, pero creo que ya dije cuales son mis dramas (sólo con la diferencia de que me recuperé ¡Ajua!) xD aunque debo decir que estuve molesta como 3 días porque gracias a "cierto tipo de personas" me borraron Love me de DebiantArt, lo cual me enfadó muchísimo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el lemon y si no, pues disculpen, porque realmente en lo que realmente me tardé a horrores fue en el lemon y eso es porque creo que me he acostumbrado a escribir los de Love me you know… el tipo de narrador lo hace todo en ese fic XDD también espero que les guste la aparición de Mikoto y Fugaku y pues, se habrán dado cuenta de que Neji no apareció activamente está vez, pero les prometo que a partir del próximo capi, empezara lo que muchos (as) han estado esperando, en trío __**SasuHinaNeji**__ ;D_

Quiero agradecer el apoyo de: **A-satoshi; LaCrazyWriter; Luna07**(espero que con este capi se haya aclarado tu duda con la relación que hubo entre Fugaku e Hiashi ;))**; DarkAmy-chan; Magic ann love; Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**(te prometo poner a Neji más activo en el prox capi, por ahora sólo hizo una pequeña Aparicio (: )**; Orenji-chan; KettyRubi; Lucychibi; mero** (gracias por tus 2 reviews ;))**; cherrymarce; shadow hallow; Rbk; Methy; mizca; SaBaKu-No-MeNnY; Tsuki Tsuruga; Kikuta-Madaren**(contestaré tu review en PM para poder platicar mejor ;*)**; hinata kamkura; EyesGray-sama; hinata3091; Starry Night1996 **(me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic ;D)

_Les agradezco profundamente el apoyo que me dan en este fic y en los demás. Por ahora no diré que conti traer para la prox actualización, porque estaré un poco ocupada haciendo una serie de one-shots y trataré de hacerlos lo más rápido que pueda. Los adoro de verdad y espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Bye, bye… ;)_

_**Aika Yami.**_


	10. Joda

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso **A**lterno.

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami._

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

*****-hablan-

*****_"recuerdos"._

*****_**-**_"pensamientos"**-.**

_-blablablá. (Blablablá…) _hablan en **italiano**.

_-blablablá. *Blablablá…* _hablan en francés.

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ La historia me pertenece a mí.

**OoOoO**~**Y**ou **b**elong **t**o **m**e~**OoOoO**

…**Joda …**

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tomó con un par de dedos la agarradera de su café y probó un sorbo lentamente, tratando de ignorar la presencia de ese sujeto a dos sillas a su derecha. Suspiró y volvió a probar su café.

¿Por qué se sentía levemente irritado? Quién sabe, pero quería que éste desayuno acabase pronto. Desde la mañana, cuando Hinata había actuado muy a la defensiva y lo había abofeteado, se sintió como el imbécil más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido tratarla así?

¡Es más! El consideraba abruptamente que el "error" de la pasada noche fue eso, un error que nunca debió haber pasado. Desde que esa mujer entró a su vida sola ha traído situaciones estúpidas, absurdas e incompresibles. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que por una simple deuda, ella haya acabado como su falsa prometida? Era completamente inaudito, simplemente inaceptable.

Y ahora, como si fuese poco, derrochaba dinero –_su_ dinero- en ella, la dejó entrar en su vida familiar, en su empresa, en su mansión, _en su cama_, y ella actuaba como una gata arisca para con él. Porque Sasuke sabía perfectamente que ella lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, lo detestaba y con lo ocurrido la noche anterior, muchísimo más. Pero que desdicha la suya. Y volvió a suspirar.

—_Jeune Neji, ne savent pas comment heureux vous deux avez trouvé. *Joven Neji, no sabe lo contenta que ustedes dos se hayan encontrado.* —_Habló Mikoto mientras observaba a los dos Hyuugas.

Neji al escuchar a la señora Uchiha sonrió mientras tomaba un poco más de tu té— _Comme moi, il n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence de Hinata si ce n'était pas pour Itachi. *Igual yo, no había sabido la existencia de Hinata si no hubiera sido por Itachi.* _—Los señores Uchiha sonrieron levemente y continuaron comiendo. Neji observó a la peliazul y sonrió con amabilidad cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba— ¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Quiere preguntarme algo?

Ella se sonrojó mientras se mordía el labio inferior, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke— Yo… sólo quisiera saber ¿co—cómo fue que supo que yo me encontraba aquí?

El Hyuuga sonrió— Itachi es uno de mis socios en las empresas Hyuuga, el me dijo que su hermano estaba comprometido con una Hyuuga, así que, adiviné que vendrías con Uchiha Sasuke para que te presentaran como su prometida ante su padre —el castaño alzó la mirada hacia el Uchiha y le sonrió— ¿O me equivoco señor Uchiha?

Sasuke al escucharlo asintió mientras tomaba la mano de la peliazul firmemente— Está usted en lo correcto. Era necesario ya que quiero casarme con ella —sonrió con superioridad mientras besaba la mano de la joven. Hinata al escucharlo y sentir que besaba su mano, se estremeció, lo cual Sasuke no ignoró.

Neji sonrió— ¿Así que planea casarse? —Hinata se sonrojó y asintió— Me alegró mucho, espero que sea feliz en tu futura vida de casada —y la sonrisa forzada llena de melancolía no pasó desapercibida por el castaño de ojos plata— ¿Qué te parece si pasamos más tiempo juntos antes de que sea la boda?

— ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? —preguntó la Hyuuga emocionada.

—Por su puesto —y tomó la otra mano de la ojiperla para depositar un beso, causando que se sonrojara—, sería una completa lástima que no lográramos conocernos mejor ya que nos hemos encontrado, ¿no te parece?

Sasuke al escucharlo, no pudo evitar apretar la mano de ella para que negara, pero Hinata, lo ignoró— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Me parece maravilloso!

Neji sonrió y con discreción miró su reloj— Veo que se me hará tarde si sigo aquí…

— ¿Ya se tiene que ir? —preguntó la peliazul un tanto triste mientras que Sasuke se llevaba su taza de café para ocultar su sonrisa.

Neji se colocó de pie y al ver que Hinata quería hacer lo mismo, le apartó la silla, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes— Lamentablemente sí, pero no se preocupe, que en tres días vendré por usted e iremos a visitar los lugares de París, ¿le parece la idea?

—Por supuesto —contestó mientras sonreía abiertamente. Sasuke por su parte, sin razón alguna, tomó una tostada y la mordió bruscamente. Neji se despidió de los demás mientras que los señores Uchiha se ponían de pie.

—_Merci d'être venu! *¡Gracias por venir!*_ —dijo una muy alegre Mikoto_— Il a fait ma journée à Hinata, ne savent pas ce qui a été découragé. *Le alegraste el día a Hinata, no sabes los desanimada que se encontraba*_

El Hyuuga al escuchar a la azabache, miró con preocupación a la peliazul— ¿Estabas triste esta mañana?

La ojiperla al escucharlo, se estremeció— A-algo así —y miró de reojo hacia el Uchiha, quien la veía de reojo también—. Fue un momento desagradable que tuvo una solución muy rápida… —Sasuke frunció los labios mientras desviaba la mirada hacia algún punto de la habitación; cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Neji. Hinata, antes de que a él se le ocurriera preguntar más, lo tomó del antebrazo y le sonrió— Lo acompañaré a la puerta.

El castaño aceptó de buena gana y se despidió de Fugaku— _Vi ringrazio per avermi invitato. (Le agradezco por haberme invitado.)_

Fugaku sonrió—_Non c'è bisogno, è grazie a Itachi di voi due si sono incontrati. (No es necesario, es gracias a Itachi por el que ustedes se hayan reunido.)_ —Neji asintió agradecido— _Stai andando al matrimonio di mio figlio la prossima settimana? (¿Irá usted a la boda de mi hijo mayor la próxima semana?_

Neji asintió— _Certo, non mi manca per niente. (Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada.)_

Ambos Hyuugas salieron hacia la entrada de la mansión. Y una vez que ellos desparecieron de la vista de del azabache, éste se paró de su lugar y se retiró del comedor. Apretó sus puños mientras caminaba hacia la habitación que compartía con la Hyuuga, pero, chasqueó la lengua al caer en cuenta que para llegar, tenía que pasar por el pasillo que quedaba justo a la entrada.

Los Hyuuga se detuvieron en las escaleras de la entrada mientras esperaban al chofer del castaño. Éste –quien se quedó un escalón más abajo para quedar a la altura de Hinata- observó atentamente la sonrisa que ella tenía— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó sonriendo.

Ella suspiró mientras lo observaba alegre— En serio, gracias por venir, no sabe la alegría que me da de saber que he conocido un pariente mío.

El ojiplata sonrió e inconscientemente le acarició la mejilla izquierda— No tienes porqué… y no tienes que hablarme con tanta formalidad, sólo háblame de tú.

— ¿Entonces puedo decirte nii-san? —

Neji la observó confundido pero, cuando recordó que significaba, rió ante esto— ¡Claro, por supuesto! Que tonto he sido —ahora ella lo miró confundida— Verás, como yo soy Ingles y, a pesar de tener descendencia japonesa, no estoy familiarizado con esos términos… pero, si se te hace más cómodo, puedes decirme como quieras —ella sonrió y ambos escucharon cuando un auto blanco se estacionaba frente a ellos. Él se separó y se despidió de ella besando su mano, pero, recordó cierto objeto que venía con él desde esa mañana—. Por cierto, quería darte esto —Hinata alzó las cejas ante esta pequeña sorpresa. El castaño ingresó su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y saco un broche para cabello en forma de mariposa de oro blanco y con pequeños cristales incrustados de colores lilas, morados y rosas.

—Neji-niisan… no-no tenías porqué…

El Hyuuga negó— Lo compré el mismo día que choqué contigo en la joyería, sólo que no sabía que eras tú.

—Pero aun así… —y lo miró a los ojos— ¿Cómo supiste…?

—De alguna forma —interrumpió— Itachi sabía que tú eras mi prima, por eso quise comprarte algo… —dijo con un tono suave mientras se sonrojaba levemente, desviando su mirada de ella.

De un impulso, Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sonreía. Neji se sorprendió ante esto, pero después de unos segundos, le correspondió el abrazo mientras cerraba levemente los ojos. Y, justamente al abrirlos, se encontró con la mirada desafiante del Uchiha. El castaño se separó de la peliazul y la miró a los ojos, sonrió y recogió un mechón azulino, colocándolo justo detrás de la oreja de ella para ponerle el broche.

—Nos vemos Hinata. Te veo en tres días —Hinata asintió; y sólo observó como él se iba hacia su auto, en donde su chofer de cabello negro lo esperaba.

El chofer cerró la puerta del auto una vez que su señor había ingresado, lo rodeó e ingresó en él. Miró al castaño por el espejo y, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, preguntó— ¿Todo bien Lord Neji?

Neji lo observó y sonrió suavemente— Todo bien Lee…

— ¿Entonces sí era su prima esa hermosa señorita? —El ojiplata sintió— ¿Entonces quién era el hombre de cabello negro?

El semblante del Hyuuga cambió— Su prometido —después, puso una mueca de desagrado— Pero no la quiere, yo mismo fui testigo de cómo la trataba cuando me la topé en esa joyería y, ahora más, cuando me quedé a desayunar vi que le es un tanto indiferente.

Lee sonrió de lado mientras se detenía para que le abran los portones de la mansión y pudiera salir— Entonces, ¿qué hará, mi señor?

Neji se acomodó en su asiento mientras pensaba, pero después de unos segundos, sonrió— Buscaré la manera de saber el porqué están juntos y después, la protegeré de ese patán. No la dejaré junto a un hombre que no la aprecie.

— ¿Pero eso no es algo malo de su parte? Digo, sólo es su prim-…

—Lee —interrumpió—, tú más que nadie sabe que mi personalidad es fría pero realista, y como soy una persona realista, me gusta lo justo. Y si está en mis manos, yo la protegeré a toda costa. Sin importar su precio.

El pelinegro sonrió— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos mi señor?

El castaño de ojos de plata miró hacia la ventada de su derecha y apoyó su mentón en su mano— Con mi padre, Lee.

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]****…Mientras tanto…****[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

Una vez que el Hyuuga había salido definitivamente de la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke caminó hacia la peliazul sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta colocarse a su lado— Así que estás feliz, Hyuuga —la expresión de felicidad de la chica desapareció, más sin embargo, no lo miró y sólo se dio la media vuelta para ingresar de nuevo, pero, antes de que lograra su cometido, Sasuke le habló—. Yo que tú, me quitó ese ridículo broche, pareces una tonta.

Ella se enojó sumamente ante el comentario de él, así que, olvidó lo sucedido en la mañana con el azabache y lo miró desafiante— No me importa lo que usted piense en cómo me veo —Sasuke alzó una ceja negra—, está claro que para usted no soy más que una mujerzuela.

El pelinegro la tomó del mentón, mientras que con su mano libre le tomaba uno de y la miró fijamente— Te equivocas _mon chaton cher *mi querida gatita*_, tú para mí no eres nada —los ojos de Hinata lo vieron dolida, pero Sasuke ignoró esto y le habló en voz baja—. Tú sólo eres mi esclava, una intrusa que tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse conmigo en primer lugar, un error en mi vida que nunca deseé que pasara —Hinata al escucharlo, el dolor y el enojo provocó que su mano se moviera para abofetearlo pero Sasuke fue más rápido, detuvo su mano y la jaló hacia sí, mirándola furioso— Que no se te olvide tu lugar Hinata, así que haz caso de tu amo y deshazte de esa estupidez.

El semblante de la peliazul se volvió sombrío y segundos después, unas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas— Lo detesto tanto —susurró para él mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cabello para quitarse el broche que su primo le regaló. Y después de unos segundos que no supo cómo pasaron, se encontraba apretada fuertemente contra el pecho de su amo mientras los brazos fuertes del moreno estaban sobre su espalda y cuello, impidiéndole cumplir con la orden de este.

— ¡_Cherie!_ ¿Qué te _ocugre_? ¿_Pogr _qué _llogras_? —preguntó una Mikoto sumamente preocupada— No me digas que han discutido _otgra_ vez. ¡_Egres_ un tonto Sasuke!

Hinata al escuchar la voz de ella, entendió porque Sasuke la abrazaba con tanta fuerza, como si estuviera consolándola, así que ella lo abrazó con fuerza— Nada malo _mère_, mi pequeña sólo está un poco triste por la partida de su primo —dijo, ignorando el insulto y el tono acusador con el que su madre le habló. Hinata al escuchar: "mi pequeña", sintió un nudo en su pecho y hundió más su rostro en el pecho masculino. Sasuke miró a su madre y vio que parecía que iba a salir— ¿A dónde vas _mère?_

Mikoto comenzó a bajar las escaleras para acercarse hasta ellos— A mi estudio. _Sugrgió_ con un _pgroblema_ con el desfile que _ogrganizaré_ mañana y _quiegren_ que vaya —habló distraídamente mientras acariciaba el pelo de la Hyuuga— _Tgranquila cherie,_ _vegras _a tu_ pgrimo _en_ tgres _días_._

La ojiperla se separó de Sasuke y evitó ver a los morenos, poniendo de pretexto su cabello desordenado, el cual acomodaba con las manos— Gracias Mikoto-sama… —dijo ella con suavidad mientras la Uchiha observaba el broche en forma de mariposa.

— ¡_Pegro_ qué lindo _bgroche_! ¿Te lo dio Sasuke? —y antes que el moreno dijera una palabra, ella negó.

—A él no le gustó que Neji me lo diera y me dijo que me lo quitara… —dijo sin querer, lo cual, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se cubrió la boca mientras el Uchiha la fulminaba con la mirada y una camioneta se estacionaba a sus espaldas.

— ¡Agr! ¡Que te _compgre otgro_ más bonito! —le dijo en "forma de consuelo" y después, miró hacia su hijo menor— ¡Tonto! ¡Tenías que ponerte celoso para hacerla llorar ¿verdad?! —Sasuke no respondió más sin embargo desvió la mirada, dándole la respuesta a Mikoto— ¡A _vegr_! ¡Última vez que hago esto para ustedes!, no siempre _segré_ la que les _agregle_ el problema, ya están lo suficientemente _grándes_ para _sabegr_ lo que hacen y, además —reprendió a los dos mientras hacía que se tomaran fuertemente de la mano—, van a _casagrse_, deben _aprendegr_ a _solucionagr_ sus _pgroblemas_ —las palabras de Mikoto le cayeron como agua fría a los dos cuando dijo: "van a casarse", lo cual, les dijo que tal vez así sería. Mikoto tomó la mano de Sasuke y le entregó las llaves de un auto—. Tomen las llaves de mi auto y vayan al _rio Sena_ para _dagr_ un paseo fluvial en un _bateaux mouche_ o _pogr_ el _Museo Louvre_ o _pogr_ la playa _Biarritz_ ¡yo que sé! —Ordenó a ambos morenos mientras los empujaba por la espalda—. Distráiganse y recuperen el amor ¿_oui_?

Ambos morenos asintieron rígidamente mientras bajaban el resto de las escaleras, aunque, en sus cabezas permanecía una sola palabra— "¡¿Amor?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 10.**

**Notas:**

¡Por fin traje una continuación de este fic! *suspira pesadamente* Está algo corta pero creo que con la actividad que hizo Neji lo recompensó :D (¡Chupa perro Kishi! Devuélvemelo T—T) Whatever! Espero que les guste el capi, la aparición del sexy Hyuuga y los pequeños celos de Sasuke (¡¿pequeños?!) xDD también espero traer conti de My Hina-chan, pero, seré sincera, ¡se me olvidó lo que era el capi tres! T.T soy un fraude x3, pero lo releeré y haber si saco conti sino me iré con Only One :3

_**Agradecimientos a:**_ **Magic ann love; Nadioshi **(No te tengo en la lista de follows sólo en la de favorites que mi fanfiction guarda, seguramente fue un fallo de la pagina, muchas gracias por tus palabras :])**; Mademoiselle . Necropolis; Luna07 **(violación? Yo diría que Sasuke forzó lo inevitable xDD lo de la niña lo sabrás después ;) igual yo acepto nejihina si es para poner celoso a Sasuke aunque a veces hago excepciones xDD)**; Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki; Dark Amy-chan; Dattebane-ttebayo; EyesGray-sama; LaCrazyWriter; virivaliant; Sadie321; shadow hallow; Orenji-chan; Lucychibi; mizca; SaBaKu-No-MeNnY; ****Guest1****; Starry Night1996; TIFF; Kiranathas yue; ****Guest2****; ****Guest3****; Lili Hernandez; Giselle** (tranquila, trataré de actualizar rápido ;D)**; andre; Ryukeen xd.** Les agradezco enormemente sus reviews followers y favorites ;D

_**Aclaraciones y preguntas del cap anterior:**_

Muchos preguntaron algunas cosas que tal vez, aparecieron en los primeros capis, pero contestaré por si las dudas n.n

_**¿De qué trataba la apuesta?:**_ La puesta entre Fugaku e Hiashi ocurrió porque ambos estaban ebrios, de que trata lo sabrán más adelante.

_**¿Es la misma deuda con la que Sasuke hizo que Hinata se volviera su esclava?**_**: **Sí, pero él no sabe cómo la familia de Hinata se endeudó con la de él.

_**¿Habrá drama cuando Neji sea más activo?:**_ Sí, como aclaré en las notas del capi anterior, es un SasuHinaNeji, lo cual, podrá indicar que Neji descubra que Hinata está siendo manipulada por Sasuke, pero ustedes no se preocupen por eso porque todavía faltan entre 10 a 15 capis o más n.n

_**¿Traerá consecuencias el lemon del cap anterior a Sasuke e Hinata?:**_ Debo decir que cuando leí esta pregunta (que varias lectoras me hicieron) me dio gracia, porque el Love me, siempre pasa lo mismo de que Sasuke se viene dentro de Hinata y nadie me pregunta si algún día revivirán el clan xDD Pero ustedes no se preocupen, no traerá consecuencias, al menos que haga otro lemon y ellos no se protejan, pero como dije, faltan muchos capis y sinceramente aun estoy indecisa si habrá hijos pronto o no xDD

**PD:** Recuerden que pueden seguir votando por la historia que más les guste ;D


	11. Frialdad, calidez

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso **A**lterno.

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami._

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

*****_-blablablá. (Blablablá…) _hablan en **italiano**.

_*-blablablá. *Blablablá…* _hablan en francés.

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ La historia me pertenece a mí.

**OoOoO**~**Y**ou **b**elong **t**o **m**e~**OoOoO**

…**Frialdad, calidez…**

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa feliz en sus labios al ver a Uchiha Mikoto parada en las escaleras de la mansión desde la ventana del auto. Movió los dedos de arriba abajo con rapidez para despedirse de ella antes de que Sasuke encendiera el auto y salieran de los límites de la mansión.

Suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del asiento, después, miró hacia la ventana de su derecha, mirando hacia la nada. Sus pensamientos volaron lejos de la realidad, preguntando el porqué el odio de Uchiha Sasuke hacia su persona.

No entendía el porqué de tanto odio hacia ella si ella no había hecho absolutamente nada. Aunque, también pensó, que si no hubiera sido por ese programa de chismes y las grandes mentiras del azabache, ella no estuviera atrapada en ese abismo de mentiras con él. Ella pensaba que si él había sido sincero con su madre y después con su familia, ninguno de los dos estaría en esa situación.

Sí ella no se hubiera endeudado por culpa de su propia familia, jamás hubiera conocido a Sasuke, jamás habría entrado a su mansión, ni habría conocido a la familia Uchiha, y mucho menos, se habría dejado engatusar por él para terminar en su cama.

Cerró los ojos y se ruborizó ante lo que pensó a continuación: ¿ella realmente no había querido terminar en su cama? Se negó completamente pero el recuerdo de su sueño erótico llegó de lleno a su mente. No, se mentía, ella, tal vez en un momento de su vida, llegó a desarrollar un pequeño deseo que con sólo un roce de la noche anterior, perdió el control sobre ella misma, sobre sus pensamientos, sobre su racionalidad, y se dejó llevar por él.

_Y siendo sincera consigo misma_, Uchiha Sasuke no tenía toda la culpa, sólo forzó lo inevitable, ella misma correspondió al beso que él le daba, ella misma se había dejado acariciar por esas manos masculinas, ella misma dejó que le quitara su virginidad. Y tal vez, _estaba siendo hipócrita consigo misma_, ella sabía que, cuando estaba sola en su mansión de Japón con él, había desarrollado una atracción, logrando que lo deseara, y de alguna forma quería que él dejará de ser tan frío y cruel con ella y que la tratara como hacía con las demás mujeres que había visto rondar en la oficina. Y por eso, se sentía asqueada, sucia, no deseaba ser una mujerzuela y mucho menos con él.

Pero fin al cabo, Uchiha Sasuke siempre ganaba, sin importar si los demás estaban por debajo de él, siempre obtenía lo que quería… y Hinata, toda su vida había sido sumisa, aceptando lo que la vida le daba y sin rechazar o renegar de nada…

Abrió los ojos y enfocó su mirada en el camino sin verlo exactamente. Con discreción, miró de reojo hacia el azabache. Observó que mantenía el entrecejo fruncido y que tenía la mandíbula apretaba. Él estaba enojado, y ella no sabía si era por lo ocurrido con su madre hace unos minutos o era con ella o por Neji. No podía descifrarlo, Uchiha Sasuke era el hombre más cambiante que había visto en su vida. En un minuto podría estar sonriendo y en otro estar explotando de furia. Para Hinata era difícil saber qué era lo que él pensaba en ese momento.

Después de una media hora, el auto se detuvo abruptamente en una playa desértica, provocando que ella casi se estrellara si la peliazul no hubiera estirado su mano hacia al frente. Su corazón latió frenéticamente mientras lo miraba asustada. Sasuke tenía la respiración agitada y debido a la misma, se deshizo de su saco y rápidamente se abrió tres botones de su camisa— _¡Merde! *¡Mierda!*_ —maldijo y golpeó el volante.

— ¿S-Sasuke-sama…? —preguntó con temor mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Sasuke la miró con furia— ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Cállate! —gritó mientras su pecho subía y bajaba ante el coraje.

Hinata frunció el ceño y sin aguantar un segundo más a su lado, abrió la puerta para salir del auto y después, dio un portazo. Sasuke sólo observó que ella se alejaba para ir a la dirección de la playa y el mar, que lo único que pudo hacer con esa mente tan irracional, fue estacionar como se debe y apagar el auto para salir tras ella, dando un fuerte portazo.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! ¡No puedes salir del auto así! —Hinata siguió caminando hacia adelante sin mirarlo o responderle— ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca, Hyuuga!

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo fijamente— ¡Sí puedo hacerlo y estoy harta de su forma de ser! ¡No soy un juguete al que puede maltratar! ¡Soy un ser humano! —gritó malhumorada y se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino. El Uchiha vio que ella se iba de nuevo pero, de un momento a otro, cuando él mismo sentía que la arena le impedía caminar y a ella también, aprovechó cuando ella se detuvo para quitarse los tacones y corrió hacia ella. Cuando se acercó hacia sus espaldas, la tomó de la cintura y la cargó para regresar con ella al auto. Hinata al sentir que la cargaba comenzó a patalear y removerse para que lo soltara— ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Suélteme!

El moreno se detuvo y la bajo al suelo arenoso, más sin embargo, le dio la media vuelta y atrapó su cuerpo entre sus brazos, entrelazando fuertemente los dedos de su mano cerca de la espalda baja de la ojiperla para apretarla con fuerza. Hinata llevó sus manos hacia sus bíceps y trató de empujarlo, causando que su vano intento provocara una sonrisa ladina en él— _Yo puedo tomarte como quiera…_ —le murmuró muy cerca de su rostro.

Hinata lo vio fijamente y dejó de removerse— No, usted no puede hacerlo —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Estoy de acuerdo que… mi familia le deba dinero a la suya y quiera que yo le pague… pero… no soy un juguete que usted puede manejar a su antojo… —dijo entre sollozos mientras sentía que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos—. No entiendo porqué me odia… yo no le he hecho nada… —susurró mientras bajaba la mirada y dejaba que sus lágrimas se escurrieran.

El Uchiha la miró fijamente mientras ella lloraba entre sus brazos— No te odio… —Hinata levantó la mirada, observándola sorprendida—, sólo te detesto… —ella lo miró dolida y él suspiró pesadamente—. Te detesto porque si no fuera por ti, nadie se hubiera enterado que vivías en mi casa, _ma mère et mon père *mi madre y mi padre*_ jamás se habrían enterado de tu existencia y nunca hubiera empezado toda esta locura de la boda y los hijos… ¿tú realmente crees que quiero casarme contigo hasta que la deuda termine y después divorciarnos como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido? ¿Tú crees que soy de hielo y que esto no me está afectando? —la peliazul no respondió, ya que el tono suave con el que le hablaba la estaba atemorizando— Estoy tan harto como tú, estoy cansado de fingir algo que me obligué a hacer —Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos—, así que no te hagas la víctima, porque esa actitud de mojigata me está colmando la paciencia.

Hinata desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño— Y si está molesto por esta situación, ¿por qué se molestó cuando mi primo me dio el broche? Él no tiene nada que ver en esto y aun así me trató mal…

El Uchiha apretó el agarre de su cintura y la obligó a caminar hacia atrás hasta hacerla chocar contra un poste de madera— No menciones a ese imbécil.

— ¡No lo insulte! Él no tiene nada que ver en esto —defendió la mujer, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¡No lo defiendas si no lo conoces!

— ¡¿Entonces por qué está tan enojado?! —El moreno no supe que responder y simplemente la soltó secamente, causando que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Se dio media vuelta y caminó enojado hacia la playa— ¡Sasuke-sama!

— ¡Haz lo que quieras! —gritó sin mirarla de vuelta. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a una buena distancia de ella y se agachó para recoger piedras en la arena y lanzarlas hacia el agua con toda su fuerza.

La peliazul suspiró abatida y se dejó caer de rodillas en la arena. Se llevó sus manos hacia su cara y con ellas, cubrió sus lágrimas. Escuchaba cómo Sasuke hacía pequeños gritos mientras lanzaba, como si con eso, ayudara a despejar su enojo. Dejó que su propio peso le ganara y se sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras ignoraba el dolor punzante de su cabeza, ya que sabía que era por tanto llorar.

Se limpió las lágrimas con sus puños y dejó que la brisa del mar refrescara su rostro por unos minutos. Sasuke sentía que su enojo se iba de poco a poco. Agradecía infinitamente que el lugar estuviera desértico, ya que así podía descargar su enojo y maldecir cuanto quiera. La peliazul expulsó aire por la boca, para que con eso, se tranquilizara un poco. Se sentó sobre la arena, ignorando si su vestido azul marino se ensuciaba y con el ruedo cubrió sus piernas hacia la derecha.

Levantó la mirada y vio como la espalda fornida de Sasuke se movía de arriba abajo, como si el azabache estuviera jadeando. Ella respiró dentro y fuera para calmar sus nervios, pero estos casi se vieron alterados cuando de un momento a otro, el Uchiha había caminado hasta quedar frente a ella, dar la media vuelta y dejar que su cuerpo se recostara mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de la Hyuuga.

Hinata no dijo nada en absoluto pese a la incomodidad que se instaló en ella. Pero, vio como él suspiraba pesadamente, como si ya estuviera más tranquilo consigo mismo. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo, ver como su ceño fruncido aun estaba ahí, pero ya no tan marcado como cuando estaba gritado, y el cómo sus facciones lucían más calmadas mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Apoyó su peso con su mano izquierda y con la derecha le acarició el cabello. Sasuke por su parte no hizo nada por apartarla de su rostro, aunque dio un leve respingo, y se dejó acariciar.

—Sasuke-sama… —habló quedamente mientras continuaba acariciándolo. Sasuke no respondió pero movió levemente la cabeza sin mirarla— ¿De verdad no me odia?

—Ya te dije que no —dijo con hostilidad—. Aunque, si hablamos de odio, tú debes de odiarme y más con lo que hice en la mañana —abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Hinata apartó su mano y desvió la mirada—, en la recamara… —terminó en un susurró y se apoyó en uno de sus codos para darse la media vuelta mientras la tomaba del mentón para que lo encarara.

Ella lo miró con resentimiento— No lo odio, sólo no me gusta cómo me trata… ¿usted de verdad no creía que yo no actuaría a la defensiva cuando… —se sonrojó— me tocó? —Frunció el ceño— Esas no es la forma de hacer preguntas…

Sasuke alzó las cejas levemente sorprendido— Entonces estaba en lo cierto… —afirmó y ella se sonrojó. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente— ¿Entonces, según tú, cómo debería de haberte preguntado…? —la ojiperla lo miró perpleja cuando él, con una de sus rodillas le abría las piernas y se posicionaba sobre ella. Sasuke la miró fijamente y llevó su mano a una de sus mejillas mientras bajaba su rostro hasta rozar sus labios, y la mano libre la dejó fijamente en la cintura femenina para evitar que ella se levantara— ¿Así, Hyuuga…? —Hinata escuchó su deje de diversión y lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la mirada a un lado, ya que su sonrojo había aumentado. El moreno la tomó suavemente del mentón y la hizo encararlo nuevamente— ¿…O así?

Y aunque no quería evitarlo, ella entrecerró sus ojos mientras observaba levemente cuando él bajaba poco a poco sus labios para besarla. Hinata llevó sus manos hacia sus bíceps y apretó la tela de la camisa de él con sus manos. Abrió levemente los labios y dejó que Uchiha Sasuke la besara lentamente, como si el tiempo no pasara para ellos y se hubiera detenido.

Hinata deslizó su mano derecha hacia arriba, despacio hasta llegar a su cabello azabache y ahí enredó sus delgados dedos en las hebras rebeldes. Movió los labios con torpeza para corresponderle mientras que, su mano izquierda abandonaba los bíceps del Uchiha para llegar hasta el cuello.

La mano que Sasuke mantenía en la suave mejilla de Hinata, se movió hasta quedar justo detrás del cuello de la ojiperla mientras que la otra, con cuidado, abandonó la estrecha cintura y se deslizó lentamente hasta la pierna torneada de la joven. Sonrió de lado cuando ante su tacto, la piel nívea de la morena se erizaba, así que, apretó la pierna y la pegó levemente hacia él. Se separó de ella y dejó que tomara más aliento. Deslizó sus labios por la mandíbula de ella y cuando llegó al cuello frágil, deposito suaves besos, provocando que ella soltara leves gemidos. Sasuke abandonó la perfumada piel y subió nuevamente a los labios de ella para depositar un pequeño beso.

Él apartó su rostro y contempló levemente como el rostro de la peliazul se encontraba teñido de un rojo brillante, como sus labios se mantenían levemente abiertos mientras lo observaban levemente. La vio tragar grueso y como abría la boca, queriendo hablar— Y-yo… —Sasuke levantó una ceja azabache cuando ella se mordió el labio inferior—…creo que me quedo con la segunda opción —el Uchiha desvió la mirada y sonrió de lado. La mano derecha de Hinata abandonó el cabello de Sasuke y le acarició el mentón, llamándole la atención— Sasuke-sama yo… —inhaló y suspiró para darse fuerzas—…creo que debemos de tratar de llevarnos bien… aunque… aunque sea sólo aquí en París…—el moreno sólo la miraba más no respondía ante su pacifica propuesta— es muy cansado fingir que estamos bien y después armar un caos… su madre ya no nos está creyendo y corremos el riesgo de que todo se sepa… por eso…

—De acuerdo… —interrumpió—. Tienes razón y… creo que me excedí en la mañana así que… —apretó la mandíbula mientras se sonrojaba— _lo siento_ —masculló entre dientes y desvió la mirada. Hinata, al escuchar su disculpa se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo y después, lo abrazó fuertemente, rodeando con sus delgados brazos su cuello mientras sonreía feliz; al menos por esta tregua. Sasuke al sentir como ella lo abrazaba se tensó pero no la apartó—. Ya puedes s-soltarme… —la Hyuuga se separó del moreno y él aprovechó para colocarse de pie y sacudirse la ropa—. Vamos —ordenó y extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Hinata sostuvo su mano y comenzó a sacudirse el vestido y las piernas, ya que estaban cubiertas por completo de arena. Sasuke contempló por un momento a la peliazul, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de que la observaba, apartó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta. Hinata levantó la mirada hacia él y lo observó sonriente— ¿A dónde vamos, Sasuke-sama?

Él la miró y se agachó para recogerle sus zapatos y dárselos— Primero que nada, deja de decirme Sasuke-sama, aunque estemos solos —respiró y comenzó a caminar mientras ella lo seguía—, y segundo, iremos a un paseo en un _bateaux mouche…_

Hinata lo miró confundida mientras él abría la puerta del auto del lado del copiloto— ¿Qué es un _bateaux mouche_?

El moreno rodeó el auto, abrió la puerta del conductor y cuando se sentó, se encogió de hombros— Es un bote que se utiliza comúnmente para dar paseos por el _rio Sena_, no es la gran cosa, pero al menos conocerás un poco más de París… —dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y encendía el auto. Hinata sonrió ante la idea.

**.**

***—* "Cuarenta y cinco minutos después" *—***

**.**

El clima del verano en París bañaba la piel de la ojiperla, que pese a que se encontraba en dicha estación, hacía un poco de frío, pero nada que su cuerpo pueda aguantar. Ella escuchaba el bullicio de la gente que pasaba por la gran _Notre Dame_ y aunque no sabía el idioma, trataba de no separarse del Uchiha. Sasuke caminaba unos pasos más delante de ella, buscando con la mirada –al parecer- un lugar. Se detuvo y buscó con la mirada a la peliazulada— No te alejes que esto puede ser peligroso —ordenó y ella se acercó lo más rápido que los apretujones le permitían—. ¿Sabes qué?, olvida el paseo, iremos a otro lado.

Ella soltó una risita— ¿A caso se perdió?

Él la miró y frunció el ceño— Nos perdimos, Hyuuga. Además, tiene 6 años que no vengo a París, la ciudad cambió un poco y no recuerdo qué camino tomar.

Hinata guardó silencio. Se colocó de puntitas y a lo lejos, observó a un grupo de músicos que tocaban cerca de unos restaurantes y tiendas. Sonrió abiertamente y distraídamente tomó el antebrazo del moreno y comenzó a correr hasta llegar al otro lado de la calle. El Uchiha sintió el inesperado agarre de la chica y simplemente se dejó llevar.

La Hyuuga contempló maravillada la calle, desde la tienda más sencilla hasta la más extravagante mientras caminaba. Uchiha Sasuke observaba sin emoción los lugares que ella miraba. Observó cómo se detuvo frente a una ventana y _pensó que iba contemplar la ropa costosa y los accesorios, pero honestamente tuvo las ganas de reír cuando ella se agachó para acariciar a un poodle blanco_. Sólo rodó los ojos y sonrió de lado. Vio que Hinata dejó que el canino le lamiera la mano mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Sasuke observó que el dueño del perro sonreía con amabilidad pero a leguas se le notaba que tenía prisa.

Se acercó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro— Deja que señor se pueda ir… —cuando Hinata lo escuchó, se colocó de pie y sonriente dio una reverencia en forma de disculpa y Sasuke la imitó. Una vez que el extraño se fue, el moreno comenzó a caminar seguido por ella.

Ambos caminaron y pasaron por el restaurante, en donde los músicos tocaban alegremente para ambientar el lugar y hacer que, para los comensales, sea más cálido. Él pasó como si nada de eso le importara, pero cuando escuchó la risa de Hinata, se detuvo y dio rápidamente la vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente al ver que uno de los músicos la había tomado de la mano y la habían hecho bailar al ritmo de jazz Ingles, tocado por saxofones, trompetas, guitarras, flautín y contrabajo.

Se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro mientras apretaba los labios para –no sabía- si reírse o enojarse. Vio como Hinata sonreía mientras movía sus pies de atrás hacia adelante y viceversa. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en un pie mientras esperaba que acabasen. El hombre le dio tres vueltas sobre sí a la muy emocionada ojiperla y después dio una vuelta sobre ella. Para el final, depositar un pequeño beso en su mano.

Hinata hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia el Uchiha mientras mantenía la mirada gacha; y cuando llegó a su lado, Sasuke abrió sus ojos cuando ella lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro entre su pecho para callar sus pequeñas risas. El Uchiha apretó más sus labios por unos segundos pero, al final, no aguantó más y rió ante esa cómica situación— ¿Por qué…? —preguntó divertido.

Ella alzó su cabeza y respondió entre risas— No lo sé… sólo me agarró de la mano… y comencé a bailar… —Sasuke rió una vez más y la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar.

Después de unos minutos de estar caminando, entre los árboles que había en la ciudad, los morenos distinguieron a la muy reconocida _Torre Eiffel_, la boca de la Hyuuga se abrió levemente mientras el Uchiha tiraba de ella con su mano para que no se separaran, ya que, mediante avanzaban, más gente había, desesperados por subir. Él se detuvo un momento y sin mirarla preguntó— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Escaleras o elevador?

Hinata sonrió— ¡Las escaleras!

**.**

***—* "Media hora después" *—***

**.**

— ¡Sasuke-kun todavía falta la mitad!

El Uchiha se apoyó en el barandal con fuerza y después, se impulsó hacia adelante y se quedó quieto, tratando de tomar un respiro. Lentamente alzó la mirada y la observó con severidad— Realmente estás loca, harás que vomite lo poco que desayune…

La chica se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta para mirarlo curiosa— Pero apenas llevamos 371 escalones, nos faltan 300 más para llegar a la mitad de la torre…

El Uchiha respiró y comenzó a subir de nuevo— ¿Por qué no quisiste subir por el elevador? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella— Te das cuenta de que somos los únicos aquí.

Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó avanzando— Porque es la primera vez que vengo a París o a Francia —giró su rostro para sonreírle abiertamente—, tal vez sólo quiero atesorar esta experiencia.

El moreno no dijo palabra alguna y sólo siguió avanzando, observando la espalda de la joven y el cómo su cabello bailaba de izquierda a derecha mientras subía los escalones. Después de unos minutos, o tal vez de una media hora, ambos llegaron a la mitad de la torre. Hinata contó los últimos cinco escalones y cuando llegaron, aplaudió alegre mientras avanzaba. Sasuke no compartió su alegría, más sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, cuando Hinata estaba feliz, podría compartirse igual de infantil que su madre.

La ojiperla caminó hasta llegar a un barandal de la torre. Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió cuando se deleitó de la vista que la ciudad le ofrecía. El moreno se acercó a su lado y contempló la vista que ella miraba con tanta ensoñación— Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué son esos edificios pintorescos?

El Uchiha giró su cabeza hacia donde ella apuntaba con el dedo índice— Es una de las iglesias y catedrales de París. Están ahí tal vez… desde antes de la época Victoriana —dijo sin emoción en su voz y se dio la media vuelta para apoyar su peso con los codos en el barandal de acero.

La peliazul se pegó más a la barra de acero y se asomó para ver hacia abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando observó la fila de personas que había en espera para poder subir a la torre. Miró nuevamente hacia adelante y sonrió cuando vio que a una no tan larga distancia se encontraba el _rio Sena_— ¿Es ese rio al que íbamos a ir?

Sasuke, al escuchar la palabra rio, se dio la media vuelta. Gruñó con exasperación y vio hacia el cielo— ¡Sí! —Hinata no dijo nada, solo agachó la mirada debido a que se había sentido nerviosa. El Uchiha frunció el ceño levemente y miró a la Hyuuga— Vamos, iremos a la punta —Él caminó sin esperarla hasta el elevador y subió rápidamente cuando vio que se encontraba lleno de personas. Hinata lo siguió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. _Vio alarmada cuando las puertas se cerraban y supo que ya no podría pasar_, pero la mano del moreno la tomó por sorpresa y sólo sintió cuando fue jalada hacia él. Cerró los ojos y lo único que pudo sentir fue algo duro chocar contra su rostro— Ten más cuidado —ella alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz severa del Uchiha, como si con ese tono trataba de reprenderla sin gritarle como solía hacer.

Hinata iba a responderle, darle una disculpa, pero un empujón proveniente de la persona a su espalda, le sacó el aire y la apegó más a él. Ella se sonrojó y prefirió esconder su rostro en su pecho.

Las puertas se abrieron de par a par e Hinata se movió con rapidez para impedir ser aplastada contra la multitud. Una vez segura, regresó su mirar hacia el elevador para ver si el Uchiha salía sano y salvo de ahí. El moreno salió caminando como si nada pasara y solo la miró parada. Ella sonrió levemente y se dispuso caminar para seguir observando la vista de todo París.

Los sonidos de la música le llamaron la atención, provocando que ella mirara hacia esa dirección. Con paso lento se acercó hacia el guitarrista que tocaba una melancólica tonada. Sintió al ojinegro llegar a su espalda. El hombre comenzó a cantar algo en francés, algo que ella no logró entender pero lo que provocó la suficiente ternura en los demás visitantes, ya que la mayoría de las parejas se habían abrazado con cariño mientras se movían a la tonada de la canción.

La gente hizo una expresión entre sorpresa y emoción cuando un hombre rubio se arrodillaba, poniendo una de sus rodillas flexionada hacia adelante mientras se apoyaba con la otra mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo de su abrigo. Las risas de alegría y de felicitaciones sonaron cuando la pareja del joven aceptaba a la proposición junto a los aplausos cuando ellos se besaron.

Sasuke se sintió incomodo y sin saber el porqué, miró hacia Hinata y la encontró tensa mientras observaba con melancolía su anillo. Suspiró y la tomó de la mano. La guió con cuidado hasta llegar a un barandal y apoyarla en él, dándole la espalda a la vista de la ciudad y haciendo que lo mirara a él. El Uchiha se colocó frente a ella mientras apoyaba sus manos en la barra de acero para mirarla. Ella agachó la mirada y prefirió mirar el anillo de compromiso que tenía en su mano izquierda— Yo… lo siento… —habló quedamente— es sólo que-…

—No tienes que disculparte, entiendo —dijo un tanto incomodo—. Como dije, yo tampoco quiero casarme…

La Hyuuga sonrió con melancolía— ¿Está seguro… que no hay otra opción?

El Uchiha suspiró pesadamente cuando llevó su mirada al cielo— No encuentro otra opción —Hinata abrió la boca para hablar pero él la interrumpió—. Decir la verdad no es una opción, no una confiable.

Sasuke observó como el rostro de ella se ensombrecía mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Él apartó su mirada y vio hacia el frente, pero la suave voz de ella hizo que la observara nuevamente— Entonces tendremos que casarnos… —dijo como si quisiera afirmarlo para convencerse a sí misma, lo cual, Sasuke asintió. Ella comenzó a sonrojarse ante lo que iba a preguntar— ¿Eso quiere decir… qué ten-tendremos h-hijos…?

El Uchiha abrió los ojos ante su pregunta, pero resopló con burla cuando sonrió de lado y desviaba su mirada hacia otra dirección— No —ella lo miró fijamente—. No creo que sea necesario…

—Pero su padre-…

—_Mon père_ desea un heredero —interrumpió—, un heredero que no deseo dar aún, así que tendrás que cuidarte —Hinata sonrió aliviada cuando escuchó su respuesta pero cuando dijo: "cuidarte" abrió la boca para rebatir, pero él la miró con seriedad y cesó de cualquier intentó. Suspiró y nuevamente sonrió, ya que, cuando pensó que tendría aunque sea un hijo con él, pensó que sería un poco doloroso cuando se separaran mediante el divorcio y tener que separar al hijo del padre o de la madre, eso era algo que no quería hacer. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó efusivamente, provocando que el ojinegro de descolocara ante la calidez que emanaba pero aun así no la apartó— ¿Qué rayos te sucede que todo el día me has estado abrazando?

Al escucharlo, ella se separó sonrojada mientras evitaba verlo. Él, cuando dejó de sentirla sintió una frialdad abandonarlo, pero aun así, no dijo nada al respecto y alejó lo más que pudo ese sentimiento. Vio que Hinata se giraba para darle la espalda y cuando estuvo tentado a pararse a su lado, su celular sonó. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y cuando vio la pantalla, vio el nombre de su madre.

—_Bonjour, mère…? *¿Hola, madre?*_

—_Mon_ _fils? ¿Estás grecuperando el amogr de Hinata?_ —Preguntó curiosa la mujer— _¿Están lejos de mi estudio?_

Sasuke suspiró mentalmente mientras observaba a Hinata, la cual lo observaba extrañamente curiosa— _Oui m_

_ère…_ estamos en la _Torre Eiffel_ —habló lo más conveniente que pudo, aunque no pudo quitar ese deje de frialdad de su voz. Unos gritos al estilo fangirl sonó al otro lado de la bocina, provocando que él apartara el teléfono de su oído y que Hinata alzara las cejas sorprendida.

—_Vraiment?! *¡¿En serio?!* No sabes lo mucho que me alegro por ustedes —_dijo alegre la Uchiha—_ Pegro… ¿están muy ocupados o algo?_

— ¿Qué necesitas?

La voz de Mikoto sonó vacilante por el teléfono, provocando que ambos morenos se vieran curiosos— _Vegras… ocugrió algo muy cugriosamente inesperado, pegro dos de mis modelos son amigás y están en el hospital pogrque saliegron de fiesta ayegr y tuviegron un accidente. Entonces… Konan suplantagrá a una de ellas-…_

— ¿No Konan se había retirado del modelaje hace 2 años? —interrumpió el Uchiha, aunque ya tenía una clara idea del porqué de la llamada de su madre. Hinata sintió la pesada mirada de Sasuke, lo cual la puso nerviosa.

—_Oui, pegro me va a ayudagr —_contestó nerviosas—_. Igré al grano, necesito que Hinata me ayude también pegro… cgreo que también es necesagrio que tú estés de acuegrdo con ella, si es que acepta…_

El Uchiha suspiró mentalmente y miró fijamente a una muy nerviosa Hyuuga, la cual, jugaba con sus dedos— Te veo en el estudio —y colgó. Suspiró— ¿Lo harás?

Hinata divagó— Yo… creo que sí… —y lo miró fijamente aunque sus nervios querían traicionarla para que desviara la mirada hacia abajo. Respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos y respondió—. Su madre… me ha ayudado mucho… —frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba sus manos—…creo que es lo menos que pu-puedo hacer…

Sasuke la miró incrédulo— ¿Segura? —Ella asintió repetidas veces— Bien, vamos al estudio —El moreno la tomó distraídamente de la mano y la jaló hacia el ascensor para bajar e ir por el auto.

**.**

***—* "Dos horas después" *—***

**.**

La puerta del estudio se abrió de par a par, dejando que Hinata entrara primero seguida de Sasuke. Cuando él entro, los gritos que había escuchado en la llamada de su madre, se hicieron presentes mientras caminaba con su prometida hacia Mikoto.

Hinata estuvo tentada a cubrir sus orejas cuando escuchó el nombre de Sasuke gritado por todas esas mujeres desconocidas, pero decidió que tal vez sería una falta de respeto y mejor siguió caminando. Vio como la Uchiha se había dado la vuelta cuando los oyó entrar. Se detuvo un momento e hizo una reverencia— Buenos tardes, Mikoto-sama… —Hinata levantó la mirada y lo único que recibió fue un apretado abrazo por parte de ella.

— ¿Vienes a _aceptagr_? ¡Dime que sí, _s'il vous plaît_! —la peliazul miró con ojos abiertos cómo la madre del Uchiha le suplicaba mientras contenía dos pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos y la miraba como borreguito a medio morir. Ella asintió con la cabeza rígidamente, ocasionando que ella la volviera a abrazar pero con un poco más de fuerza. Mikoto se separó y le habló en voz alta a una morena de cabello corto y de cuerpo menudo, la cual miraba embelezada al hijo menor de su jefa— _Shizune! Aidez-la à apprendre tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour la piste *¡Shizune! ayúdala para que aprenda todo lo necesario para la pasarela_* — _Ah, et parler en italien pour vous comprendre *Ah, y háblale en italiano para que te entienda*._

La morena asintió mientras corría hasta llegar a la Hyuuga. La tomó de la mano y la jaló para ir a los vestidores— _Sei Hinata? (¿Tú eres Hinata?)_ —la Hyuuga contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras se dejaba llevar por la extraña— Be ', ho bisogno di prendere misure per l'abito da sposa si indossano (Bien, necesito tomarte las medidas para el vestido de novia que usaras) —la Hyuuga gritó un: ¡¿Qué?! Cuando entraron a lo que parecía ser el taller de costura.

Mikoto dio la media vuelta sonriente para ver a su hijo, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que casi todas sus modelos querían colgarse de los brazos de Sasuke mientras él trataba vanamente de alegarlas de su persona. Colocó sus puños en su cadera y mientras caminaba, despegó sus manos de las mismas y comenzó a dar palmadas para que llamarles la atención—_Voyons, se déplacer et se tester ou perdez votre emploi, sortez! *¡A ver, muévanse y vayan a ensayar si no quieren perder su empleo, fuera!*._

Las modelos coquetas se separaron de él lo más rápido posible cuando vieron que una mamá muy enojada se les acercaba. Mikoto mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras correteaba a las mujeres, pero una vez que vio a su hijo, su ceño se esfumó y sonrió abiertamente— Me _alegrá_ de _vegrte mon fils_… —tomó ambas mejillas de su hijo y depositó un beso en cada una de ellas.

Sasuke se apartó y trató de buscar a Hinata con su vista. Cuando no la encontró, miró directamente a su madre— ¿A dónde fue Hinata? ¿Y de qué rayos se trata tu colección como para que también obtenga mi permiso para modelar?

La madre del Uchiha suspiró y tomó la mano del menor para guiarlo a una de las sillas que había en el taller. Se sentó e hizo que él se sentara para después, alzar la mirada y verlo fijamente mientras suspiraba. Miró hacia la peliazul y susurró para sí— _Espegro_ que ella aun _grecuerde_ cómo modelaba su _mère_… —Sasuke la miró incrédulo y ella respondió a sus preguntas—. Necesitaba la ayuda de Hinata _pagra_ que _modelagra_ vestidos de novia y… —el moreno vio que ella divagaba dudosa en terminar su respuesta, así que la incitó con la mirada—…y si le queda alguna _pgrenda, cgreo_ que _gropa integriogr_ también…

Sasuke la miró perplejo y alzó sus palmas extendidas, como si estuviera pidiendo tiempo para captar lo que acababa de decir Mikoto— Espera, ¿cómo que si le queda?

Ella soltó una carcajada limpia y lo miró divertida— No sé si _debegría decigrlo pegro_, el día que fui de _compgras_ con ella, nos fue muy difícil _encontgra_ sostenes copa "D" y _pantis_ que le _quedagran_ bien debido a que tiene… —pensó en la palabra correcta— mucho culo…

— _¡Mère!_ —gritó avergonzado un Sasuke sonrojado.

— _Désolé… *Lo siento*…_ _pegro_ no sé si te habías dado cuenta de que tienes una novia muy bien _propogrcionada —_Sasuke bufó exasperado. _Él definitivamente se había dado cuenta la noche anterior_. Mikoto lo tomó de las manos y lo miró tiernamente— ¿Te _quedagrás a comegr_ conmigo?

Él negó mientras ambos se ponían de pie— No, iré a casa —y besó la frente de su madre.

Mikoto lo miró con ternura y antes de que su hijo partiera, lo tomó de la mano— ¿Y _vendgrás_ al desfile para _vegr_ a Hinata mañana? —preguntó ilusionada y Sasuke suspiró pero terminó aceptando.

Se despidió de su madre con la mano y salió del estudio, no sin antes de escuchar nuevamente los gritos de todas las modelos que, al parecer, lo conocían pero él a ellas no.

**.**

**[*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*] ****"Mientras tanto"**** [*.*.*][*.*.*][*.*.*]**

**.**

Hinata se encontraba sentada completamente incómoda, mirando entre asustada y avergonzada a las modelos curiosas que le tocaban el rostro con sus dedos índices mientras gritaban palabras en francés como si fuesen fangirls o algo por el estilo. La puerta del vestidor se abrió y dejó entrar a la Uchiha, la cual, al ver lo curiosas que andaban sus modelos frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a grandes zanjadas hacia ellas.

—_Qu'est-ce que comme des mouches qui bourdonnent autour de lui?! Hors d'ici! __*¡¿Qué hacen revoloteando como moscas alrededor de ella?! ¡Fuera, largo de aquí!_* —dio unos aplausos con las manos para que le hicieran caso y se fueran, pero una de ellas le habló con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—_Mais_ _patron, elle est si mignonne! *¡Pero jefa, ella es tan linda!*_ —se acercó a Hinata con una velocidad impresionante y la abrazó, de forma que rodeó su cuello mientras restregaba su mejilla como si fuese un gato— _Nous aimons les Japonais! Regarde comme des poupées! *¡Amamos las japonesas! ¡Parecen muñequitas!*._

Una sonrojada Hinata colocó sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja modelo y la miró suplicante— ¿Podrías soltarme, onegai? —la mujer accedió a separarse lentamente, mirándola sorprendida de que ella hablara— A-arigatou…

Todas las modelos gritaron emocionadas cuando la escucharon hablar en japonés y se abalanzaron contra ella para abrazarla y repartir besos sobre la Hyuuga. Una de las venas de la sien de Mikoto saltó cuando realmente se sintió enojada— _Eloignez-vous de sa culotte mouillée! Une oeuvre qui nous passons le temps! *¡Aléjense de ella moja bragas! ¡A trabajar que se nos gasta el tiempo!*_

Las modelos obedecieron por fin su jefa, permitiendo que ella se acercara a Hinata. Mikoto le sonrió amigablemente para tranquilizarla, lo cual ella lo agradeció pero cuando Shizune entró agitada de nuevo a la habitación, los nervios volvieron apoderarse de ella.

—_Erano le uniche due serie che ho trovato nella sua dimensione... (Fueron los únicos dos conjuntos que encontré de su talla...)._

Mikoto frunció el ceño cuando vio los dos conjuntos de ropa interior, uno negro y otro blanco. Asintió repetidamente con la cabeza y miró a Hinata— _Basta così… (Con eso basta…)._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata suspiró cansada mientras estiraba su mano hacia la cerradura de la habitación que compartía con Sasuke. La abrió lentamente para hacer ningún ruido y la cerró despacio para no despertar al Uchiha. Se quedó quieta y apoyó una de sus manos, flexionó su cuerpo y, pese a la penumbra de la noche, trató de quitarse estratégicamente las zapatillas de aguja para que no se cayeran al suelo.

Volvió a suspirar cansada y con sus zapatillas en la mano, caminó lentamente hacia la cama. Se agachó para dejarlas en el piso y en el sillón pequeño más cercano que logró ver en la oscuridad, se sentó para dejar que sus pies descansen. Estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo mientras movía de izquierda a derecha su espalda para estirarse, definitivamente llegar a dormir a las tres de la mañana era un record para ella. Llevó sus delgados brazos hacia atrás y comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido. Poco a poco comenzó a deslizar los gruesos tirantes por sus brazos y cuando quedó semi-enrollado en su cintura, el sonido de la cadena del inodoro sonó y la puerta se abrió, dejando que la luz del baño iluminara la habitación y la silueta de Sasuke vestido con apenas un pantalón de pijama, se alumbrara en el suelo. Hinata, al verlo parada, no pudo evitar que su pudor actuase por ella y tomó el vestido de vuelta para cubrirse su torso.

— ¿Estás llegando? —preguntó Sasuke con voz adormilada.

—Sí... —respondió quedamente— ¿Po-podrías dar-darte la vuelta…?

Sasuke rodó los ojos y accedió. Escuchó el frufrú de la ropa de Hinata al caer y después, como arrastraba una especie de tela. La peliazul le dijo que ya podría girarse y cuando lo hizo, el moreno entrecerró los ojos entre molesto y frustrado— ¿Vas a dormir ahí?

—Sí… n-no quiero incomodarlo…

El Uchiha gruñó cuando la vio sentada en el sillón pequeño, cubierta con una sabana. Caminó enojadamente decidido hacia ella, provocando que se pusiera nerviosa— _Maldición…_ —masculló entre dientes—. _Acuéstate en la cama y olvídate de mí, estás cansada…_ —la regañó en voz baja cuando se quedó a su lado pasó sus brazos bajo sus rodillas y espalda y la cargó al estilo nupcial.

— ¡No, pero-…!

— ¡Cállate! —regañó y la acostó en la cama, apartó las frazadas y la cubrió. Hinata tomó las orillas de las sabanas y se tapó hasta dejar visible sus ojos. _Y no era precisamente porque sentía frió, sino porque se encontraba en ropa interior. _

El moreno rodeó la cama y se metió del otro lado, muy cerca de la orilla para no tocarla en absoluto, dándole la espalda. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba de reojo. Suspiró y se colocó de lado, dándole la espalda y susurró un: "gracias". Sasuke la escuchó y lo último que recordó fue como sus ojos se cerraban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz del sol de la mañana, una línea que pasaba por la fina tela de las cortinas, le dio justo en los ojos de la peliazul. Aun adormilada, frunció el ceño mientras tragaba un poco de saliva. Su expresión volvió a la normalidad, y cuando abrió los ojos, observó el cabello negro del Uchiha sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo se tensó por un segundo pero enseguida se relajó cuando recordó el porqué. _Él había tenido una pesadilla una hora después y ella tuvo que abrazarlo para calmarlo._

Lo contempló detenidamente y pasó un par o tres dedos por su cabeza, acariciándolo con cuidado para no despertarlo. El ceño de su frente lucía relajado y sus facciones seberas y serias eran remplazadas por la tranquilidad. Sus labios se encontraban levemente abiertos. Sonrió mientras lo miraba dormir. _Nada que ver con el ogro que solía ser, pero gracias a la plática que tuvieron el día anterior, se había formado una tregua entre ellos. _

En un momento a otro, cayó en cuanta que ya era de día y sin querer se movió un poco cuando buscaba el reloj del buró. Las 9:30 a.m., escuchó y sintió como él se removía entre su pecho y lo miró nerviosa, esperando que no se tomara a mal el haber dormido tan pegado a ella.

El moreno se removió un poco mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, frunció el entrecejo cuando los cerró y al abrir sus orbes carbón relajó su expresión. Movió su adormilada mirada hacia arriba y logró ver a una nerviosa Hinata— ¿Por qué dormimos así…? —dijo despacio y se apoyó en sus manos, pero dejó que el peso y el cansancio le ganara y se volvió a recostar sobre ella sin querer.

Hinata ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando lo sintió acostarse de nuevo, pero no lo apartó. Dejó que su mano se moviera un poco y volvió a acariciar su cabello, él por su parte, cerró sus ojos al sentir sus caricias— T-tuviste pesadillas anoche y só-sólo se me ocurrió abrazarte…

El ojinegro sintió que el sueño le ganaba de nuevo pero los toques incesantes en la puerta se lo impidieron, provocando que diera un respingo y se sentara a un lado de Hinata de mala gana. Ella se cubrió con la sabana y él se frotó los ojos con las manos— ¿Quién…? —habló con voz grave y áspera, casi como un gruñido.

— ¿Sasuke? —Habló Mikoto al otro lado de la puerta— Disculpa _cagriño pegro_, ¿Hinata está despierta? —Hinata respondió y Sasuke sólo vio cómo se levantaba mientras se cubría con una sabana para dirigirse al baño— Bien _cherie,_ Konan y yo te _espegramos_ para _desayunagr…_

Sasuke escuchó cuando ella gritaba: "¡Sí!" y cómo los pasos de los tacones de su madre sonaban por el pasillo. Bostezó otra vez y dejó que su cuerpo se escurriera como un flácido espagueti, cerró los ojos y se adormitó. Entre sueños escuchó por un momento como la ducha sonaba y en otro, como se cerraba la misma y la puerta del baño se abría. Entreabrió los ojos pero ante la imagen que se le presentaba los abrió completamente despierto.

Hinata rebuscaba entre los cajones de madera su ropa interior lo más rápido posible para que Sasuke no la viera. Tomó un conjunto de color azul cielo y se quitó la diminuta toalla, se colocó las bragas y después el sostén con rapidez, ya que sentía la mirada de alguien, así que, giró su cabeza hacia Sasuke pero lo encontró con los ojos cerrados.

El corazón del Uchiha bombeaba con fuerza mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. _Pensó –levemente asustado- que ella lo atraparía observándola tan fijamente pero, afortunadamente para él, los cerró a tiempo y simuló seguir dormido._ Entreabrió los ojos y vio que ella se había puesto sus tacones y la falda blanca azul celeste. Observó cómo se colocaba una blusa satén blanca con pequeños lunares del mismo tono de la falda.

La Hyuuga se dio media vuelta y sintió que se paralizaba al ver que Sasuke la miraba fijamente, como si estuviera sorprendido, ya que tenía los labios semi-abiertos— ¿Estaba espiándome? —Sasuke negó lentamente. Se apoyó en uno de sus codos y se sentó. Hinata lo miró dudosa pero, sabiendo que se le hacía tarde, dejó el tema zanjado y caminó hasta el tocador. Dividió la mitad de su cabello y peinó una mitad. Cuando terminó tomó la otra sección, pero de reojo, debido a que la cama se encontraba frente a frente con el tocador, logró ver por el espejo como el pelinegro la miraba fijamente— ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué me mira fijamente? —preguntó con suavidad.

El desvió su mirada y dejó. Frunció el ceño y decidió, que ya era hora de levantarse y dejar que este desliz quedara en el pasado, como si nada sucedió. Se paró a un lado de la cama y se estiró. Hinata al verlo sin camisa, se sonrojó como tomate. El moreno logró ver como se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada hacia el espejo para terminar de arreglarse. Sonrió de lado y caminó al baño, _pensando que tal vez este "desliz" no podría ser más que atracción mutua._

**.**

***—* "Media hora después" *—***

**.**

La ojiperla trató de disfrutar su desayuno, a pesar de que Konan, Mikoto y ella tenían un poco de prisa.

Miró de reojo como Mikoto y Fugaku hablaban animadamente y reía, después, observó como Konan tenía una cuchara en la mano mientras sonreía con ternura y le daba de comer a un Itachi, mientras este le acariciaba una mejilla.

Bajo su cuchara de sus labios a su plato y sintió que el apetito se le iba poco a poco, pero al escuchar un gruñido junto a una silla arrastrándose, giró su mirada mientras escuchaba como Sasuke mascuñaba algo como: _"¿Es el desayuno del amor o qué?_" y algo más como: _"Es asqueroso"._ Hinata soltó una risita ante sus comentarios, causando que él la mirara confundido mientras colocaba una servilleta sobre sus piernas.

— ¡Sasuke! —llamó Mikoto— Debes _sentigrte ogrgulloso_ de Hinata —dijo ella con alegría mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la nombrada—. _Apgrende_ muy _grapido_ y estoy _segrugra_ que lo hará muy bien en la noche… —Hinata sonrió sonrojada mientras que Sasuke tomaba su mano para susurrar un leve: _"me alegro_". Una de las sirvientas se acercó hacia la pelinegra y le habló al oído, ella asintió y se levantó del asiento— _Bene ragazze, ce ne andiamo Dite addio allo studio! (¡Bien chicas, despídanse que ya nos vamos al estudio!)_ —habló Mikoto en italiano y después, se agachó a la altura de Fugaku y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Después éste, se levantó de su silla y decidió acompañar a la Uchiha hasta la entrada.

Konan dejó sus cubiertos en la mesa y tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha para darle un beso en los labios— Rendez-vous dans la nuit, Itachi! *¡Nos vemos en la noche, Itachi!* —el pelinegro asintió y dejó que ella se fuera, después, disimuladamente, volteó a ver a su hermano menor.

Hinata se tensó cuando el hermano mayor del azabache miraba hacia ellos, así que decidió que sería mejor levantarse rápido de ahí y salir pero, una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió. Miró hacia el Uchiha y tragó grueso cuando lo vio con el ceño fruncido. Arrugó su entrecejo por el nerviosismo y mientras se sonrojaba, se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente. Dejó de sentir su agarre en su muñeca y se separó de él. Cuando lo vio, sintió dos sentimientos, el primero: confusión cuando lo miró viendo hacia la pared de su izquierda con el entrecejo fruncido; el segundo, diversión al ver que una de sus mejillas se encontraba inflada mientras fruncía el labio y mantenía los brazos cruzados. Estuvo tentada a reír al ver la expresión de niño pequeño mimado, el cual se encontraba enojado por no recibir lo que quería, pero lo único que hizo fue morder su labio y aceptar que por primera vez, haría una excepción. Lo tomó del mentó con una de sus manos, provocando que el rostro del moreno se tornara asombrada y después, lo besó en los labios. Sonrió y se despidió de él como cualquier novia haría sin ver su expresión.

Sasuke resopló y apoyó su mejilla izquierda con su puño mientras tomaba distraídamente una tostada y la mordía con fuerza. Escuchó el resoplido de la risa de Itachi y recobró la compostura. Tomó su taza de café y lo miró serio— _Arrabbiato perché hai dato il tuo buon giorno? (¿Enojado porque no te dieron tus buenos días?)_ —preguntó divertido el mayor.

Sasuke escupió el liquido oscuro y lo vio escandalizado— _Vuoi dire che quei giorni buoni? (¿Te refieres a esos buenos días?)_ —Itachi asintió mientras deja ver su sonrisa_— Pervertito... No, ti sbagli! (Pervertido... ¡No, te equivocas!)_ —gritó sonrojado.

—_Davvero?! (¡¿En serio?!)_ —Río divertido— _Perché non fare… (Porque a mí no…)_ —y su risa se volvió más bien un lamento.

Sasuke iba a responder ante la declaración descara de su hermano, pero su padre llegó al comedor sonriente, chasqueó los dedos mientras llevaba sus manos arriba de su cabeza y gritaba— _Per me sì, idioti! (¡Pues a mí sí, idiotas!)_ —y les enseñó el dedo medio.

Ambos hermanos se miraron extrañados ante la declaración de su padre, pero después, en sus rostros apareció una mueca de asco.

**.**

***—* "Horas después" *—***

**.**

Sasuke respiró aire por la nariz lentamente y al igual que lo tomó, dejó que saliera por su boca mientras inflaba las mejillas y dejaba que su cabeza y espalda cayeran libres en el respaldo de su silla. Miró de reojo a su padre y a su hermano, hablando sobre las empresas y la próxima boda de éste en unos pocos días.

Decidió que de esos temas no le apetecía hablar y se enderezó en su asiento de primera fila. Miró hacia sus costados y encontró el lugar atiborrada de gente, desde reporteros hasta invitados de su madre como Anna Wintour hasta su amiga de la infancia: Uzumaki Kushina.

Los Uchihas esperaron unos diez minutos más, los cuales en su transcurso lograron aburrir al pelinegro, pero, las luces bajaron y subieron de golpe al inicio del intro de _Love, sex and magic de Ciara_, provocando que despertara.

Las modelos francesas comenzaron a exponer vestidos de –al parecer- coctel de varios colores y formas. Los invitados aplaudieron y los reporteros tomaban fotos frenéticamente, provocando que el lugar estuviera constantemente iluminado.

Konan apareció caminando sobre la pasarela con todo su cabello completamente recogido mientras que tenía un fino broche en el cabello, su vestido fue largo hasta cubrirle los pies y éste era de color rosa. Ella llegó a la punta de la tarima posó y dio la media vuelta para salir. Sasuke vio como ella regresaba mientras aplaudía sin emoción, pero justo cuando ella se iba, Hinata entró caminando con seguridad hacia la punta. Los aplausos del moreno cesaron cuando la veía más y más de cerca, peinada con el típico lacio japonés, exponiendo un vestido largo hasta cubrirle los pies, pegado a su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, la parte de arriba era de un corte en V de color crema y, hasta de sus senos, el ruedo de la falda se volvió negro atado con un cinturón sutil en su cintura. Ella llegó a la punta de la tarima posó y regresó con la misma seguridad con la que salió. Los ojos de ella cruzaron levemente con Sasuke, logrando que él captara lo nerviosa que se encontraba, pero ella, logró disimularlo como si fuese una profesional.

Sasuke sintió un fuerte abrazo por su cuello, logrando que saliera de su ensoñación y prestara atención a su padre— _Pensi che non ho visto il tuo volto? (¿Crees que no vi tu cara?) —_él no respondió— _Hinata sembrava incantevole! (¡Hinata se veía encantadora!)._

La segunda canción cambió y las modelos volvieron a pasar una a una, pero esta vez, vestidos de novias. El Uchiha movió el pie derecho frenéticamente de nerviosismo, no estando tan seguro si deseaba ver a la Hyuuga con un gran vestido blanco. Vio sin ver exactamente a cada una de las modelos pasar con vestidos vaporosos y sencillos. Pero, casi al final, Konan volvió a salir, pero esta vez con cabello suelto mientras una diadema llena de pedrería era su único accesorio. El vestido color blanco marfil era de corte princesa hasta llegarle a los tobillos y el corsé era de un corte de corazón.

El moreno miró de reojo a su hermano y de alguna forma sintió envidia cuando lo vio observarla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sonreía. Ella llegó a la punta y poco con el gran vestido y se dio media vuelta para regresar, pero, Sasuke apretó los puños fuertemente cuando se dio cuenta de que una vez Konan salga del escenario, Hinata saldría. Ante eso, _se regañó mentalmente por su infantil actitud._ Así que alzó la mirada y una vez que ella salió, el ruedo de un vestido blanco como la nieva se asomó. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente mientras escuchaba la risa jocosa de su padre y los aplausos de la gente. Se obligó a tragar grueso cuando vio como Hinata –peinada en un chongo alto- caminaba como toda una celebridad por la tarima. Mientras se acercaba, vio de pies a cabeza su vestido de corte sirena mientras el corsee era de corte imperial con un muy profundo escote, el cual dejaba ver parte de sus seños, vientre plano y obligo. Ella llegó y posó, dejando los fotógrafos capturaran la imagen de una novia sexy. Caminó nuevamente de regreso, pero esta vez el moreno se dio cuenta que había evitado verlo. Se sintió extrañado, pero aun así, siguió aplaudiendo y sonriendo como un novio orgulloso.

La canción del principio volvió a sonar, anunciando el clímax del evento. El Uchiha siguió moviendo su pie mientras se sentía levemente incómodo al pensar el "tipo" de ropa que modelaría su "prometida". Vio que la primera modelo pasaba y entrecerró los ojos, después, como a los treinta segundo pasó la segunda, y ahí, el Uchiha apretó los puños al ver que las modelos pasarían rápidamente.

Un sentimiento de incomodidad y de enojo se apoderó de él por unos segundos cuando pensó que Hinata aparecería pronto y que los fotógrafos _hombres_ tomarían un sinfín de imágenes de ella. Bufó exasperado y sorprendido cuando cayó en cuenta que era lo más estúpido que había pensado acerca de ella. Hinata era su prometida, sí, pero sólo de palabra y a él no le debería de importar lo que _otros_ piensen de ella.

Se recostó en su respaldo y su pie derecho dejó de moverse, pero esta vez, el izquierdo comenzó a moverse, provocando sonoros pisotones en el suelo. Una mano pasó por encima de la suya y sintió que la apretaban, giró a su izquierda y miró la cara desfigurada por el dolor de su padre— _Non ti preoccupare, ho capito che sentimento di gelosia ti senti adesso (No te preocupes, comprendo ese sentimiento de celos que sientes ahora) _—confundido por las palabras del mayor, el azabache se movió levemente adelante para ver a su hermano y vio la causa del dolor de Fugaku, ya que Itachi apretaba fuertemente la mano de su padre hasta el punto de quebrarla.

Apretó los labios para evitar que una de las risas escapara y cuando levantó la mirada, vio porqué su hermano estaba celos. Su prometida vestía un corsee blanco transparente en vez de sostén y un bóxer del mismo color pero de encaje mientras que en su pierna derecha se encontraba un liguero de detalles de flores azules. _Y pensó que eso es una buena causa para que un hombre se ponga celoso._ Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños cuando vio cómo Hinata pasaba con un conjunto de lencería mucho más atrevido que el de Konan. El cabello azul caía con gracia sobre los hombros ya que estaba rizado, vio como la parte de arriba del _baby doll_ –lo que eran las copas- eran blancas con detalles de encaje, pero _todo_ lo demás era transparente, _tan_ translucido que a dos mil metros de distancia podría distinguir la tanga de fino encaje blanco bajo ella mientras que un liguero de color blanco marfil se dejaba lucir en una de las piernas níveas y torneadas de la Hyuuga. Tomó la mano de su padre y sin importarle exactamente si aun le dolía el agarre que mantenía su hermano, lo apretó con fuerza. Tratando de aguantar las ganas de pararse y sacar a su "futura novia" de esa pasarela.

Su ceño se frunció más y murmuró un: _"¡merde!"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 11.**

**Notas:**

¡Y señoras y señores, Sasuke si tiene corazón! *baila de alegría* xDD Realmente no quería dejar tan largo el capi pero me he propuesto a mi misma de tratar de describirlos mejor :) well… realmente no tengo nada que decir hoy, realmente espero que les guste la conti y la nueva situación de estos dos, pero creo que ya era necesaria una tregua y que mejor que hablar como personas civilizadas (¿?) xDDD (aparte de que me duelen mis dedos a horrores!) xD ¡Por cierto! _Algunos me preguntaron si Naruto y Sakura iban a aparecer:_ sí, Sakura es mucama en la mansión de Sasuke (aparece en el principio de la historia) y Naruto aparecerá en la boda de Itachi. _Sobre si Tenten saldrá para haber NejiTen,_ no lo sé, Tenten es secretaria de Sasuke y no creo poner NejiTen puesto que para Neji tengo otros fines xDD nos leemos después y los que puedan, mañana (17/01) dejaré un nota en mi perfil, así que espero que la lean :D

_Agradecimientos:_ **lilipili; Dattebane-ttebayo; shadow hallow; Dark Amy-chan; Ryukeen xd; Luna07; EyesGray-sama; EthereldCrow; Cannan; Dulce; Lili Hernandez; Nony-chan; Kiranathas yue; LaCrazyWriter; Annie Thompson; Akaribebe-chan; Hinata-Yoruichi; lulu; Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki; byakuhina.** _Perdonen si no respondía algunos reviews pero me está ganando el tiempo T.T_


	12. Atracción mutua

**~You belong to me… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Drama/romance

**Categoría:** M

**U**niverso **A**lterno.

**Autora:**_ Aika Yami._

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

*****_-blablablá. (Blablablá…) _hablan en **italiano**.

_*-blablablá. *Blablablá…* _hablan en francés.

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

**Aviso:** los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_ La historia me pertenece a mí.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene contenido erótico **(+18/M)**. Los menores de edad leen bajo su propio riesgo.

…**OoOoO**~**Y**ou **b**elong to **m**e~**OoOoO…**

…**Atracción mutua…**

…**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba ella. Sasuke miraba fijamente a Hinata desde su asiento. Apreció de pies a cabeza la imagen de la típica mujer fría y sexy de la ciudad que ella expresaba en ese momento mientras caminaba hacia la punta de la tarima para posar ante las cámaras. Él, definitivamente no podía apartar su mirada oscura de su figura. Simplemente lo había cautivado, lo había tentado a que la observara fijamente. Las imágenes de la noche en que la tuvo en su cama regresaron a su cabeza. Y se maldijo, se insultó a sí mismo diciéndose débil cuando se imaginó que se encontraba en su lecho pero vestida con la misma lencería que tenía en esos momentos.

Sus dientes rechinaron cuando apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. El maldito conjunto de lencería era tan translucido; provocando que su bien proporcionada figura se hiciese notar, que su muy generoso trasero luciera apetecible a la vista y más, para la suya; sobre todo cuando esos tacones altos hacían que sus piernas lucieran más largas. ¿Cómo es que pudo estar viviendo solo con ella en su muy grande mansión por casi tres semanas antes de que la locura se desatara con su familia y nunca haber despertado tal atracción entre ambos?

Gruñó y aplicó más fuerza en sus manos para controlarse a sí mismo sobre sus pensares. Y es que, no sabía cómo explicarse el porqué de su reacción para con ella, simplemente no podía comprender por qué. Vio como ella se quedó parada junto a Konan para posar la lencería que su madre había diseñado, logrando que el público aplaudiera encantado. Sasuke e Itachi observaron cuando la ojiambar salía antes del escenario, caminando con elegancia. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha observó cuando su prometida salía y frunció el ceño, uno de los reporteros se apoyó con una de sus rodillas y con la otra pierna flexionada, para posar su pesada cámara y tomarle fotografías desde la parte de abajo del escenario. Itachi apretó la mandíbula mientras que al mismo tiempo apretaba su puño, el mismo con el cual sujetaba la mano de su padre.

Sasuke gruñó cuando alrededor de siete reporteros se acomodaron en la punta del escenario para tomarle mejores fotografías a su prometida. Apartó la mirada de ellos y buscó la de Hinata. Ella se encontraba dándole la espalda, pero él, desde donde se encontraba sentado, podía distinguir que extrañamente tenía una mirada fría, como si no sintiera vergüenza o pena por estar ahí parada. Sonrió de lado al pensar que su madre debió enseñarle muy bien para que lograra borrar aunque sea frente al público su faceta de niña pequeña tímida de seis años. Pero, su ceño se frunció con profundidad cuando la vio dar una elegante media vuelta para caminar de regreso y volvió a gruñir cuando su par de generosos senos rebotaban levemente bajo la blanca tela, pero para Uchiha Sasuke era lo suficiente visible para caer en cuenta de que tal vez, con ello, podía provocar que hombres del lugar la observaran con mucha atención. Frunció más el entrecejo y gruñó sonoramente; apretando el agarre que mantenía en la mano de su padre.

Fugaku cerró los ojos cuando su hijo menor apretó con fuerza extrema su mano derecha— _Sasuke, Itachi, rilasciare le mie mani! (¡Sasuke, Itachi, suelten mis manos!) _—gruñó. Sus hijos al escuchar el gruñido de su padre, cayeron en cuenta lo que estaban ocasionándole a su progenitor, y soltaron sus manos. El Uchiha mayor formó una mueca de dolor en su rostro y llevó sus palmas frente su rostro y las sopló, tratando de que con eso se le fuera el ardor y entumecimiento de sus manos. Miró de Itachi hasta Sasuke y viceversa, formó los puños y los golpeó en la cabeza— _Idioti, bastardi gelosi! (¡Idiotas, celosos cabrones!) __—_Ambos hermanos Uchihas se frotaron el área dañada para calmar el dolor de sus cabezas. Fugaku bajó sus manos a su regazo y miró con enojo a sus hijos. Frunció el ceño y estiró sus manos heridas hacia el cuello y corbatas de sus trajes. El Uchiha mayor tiró de ellos hacia sí, logrando que ambas cabezas de sus hijos chocasen entre ellas, y así, poder verlos fijamente, molesto— _Che cosa stanno cercando di farmi?! Ti credo che si può usare le mani come giocattoli per lo stress?!__ (¡¿Qué tratan de hacerme?! ¡¿Creen que pueden usar mis manos como juguetes para el estrés?!)_ —los hermanos Uchihas se sintieron completamente intimidados por la severa expresión de su padre, pero, antes de que lograran sacar el habla de sus muy secas gargantas, un nuevo y fuerte tirón de sus cuellos, se los impidió. Fugaku obligó que el par de pelinegros se arrodillaran frente a él_—__ Ora, mi chiedono perdono bastardi! (¡Ahora, pídanme perdón cabrones!)_

Itachi y Sasuke tragaron grueso, y se miraron el uno al otro. Ambos sentían como si estuvieran en un calvario; muy similar a cuando ellos eran pequeños y su padre los regañaba. Los Uchihas regresaron rígidamente sus miradas oscuras hacia su padre, mandando al carajo si las personas los veían en una situación embarazosa, y agacharon sus miradas— _Perdonaci, padre… (Perdónanos padre…)_ —murmuraron al unisonó y Fugaku les golpeó nuevamente la cabeza.

*******—***** "Mientras tanto" *****—*******

Mikoto veía encantada como su desfile de modas era un éxito desde atrás de la tarima. Vio como Konan caminaba con seguridad mientras regresaba hacia la salida/entrada del escenario. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a aplaudir cuando la peliazul bajaba por los escalones— _Vous avez été merveilleux! *¡Estuviste magnífica!*_ —la ojiambar miró a la pelinegra y aceptó la mano que ella le ofrecía como una apoyo silencioso. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se apartó de los escalones para que las demás modelos pudieran bajar con tranquilidad.

—_Je vous remercie! *¡Muchas gracias!*_ —Konan se acercó y dejó que la Uchiha la abrazara— _Je pense que Hinata a très bien fait. *Creo que Hinata lo hizo muy bien.*_

Mikoto estiró su cuello hacia su izquierda, tratando de ver que Hinata bajara también. Sonrió nuevamente cuando logró verla y se acercó otra vez hacia su nuera. La miró mientras asentía y sonreía— _Je suis d'accord avec vous, et qu'il est un débutant complet. *Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y eso que es una completa novata.*_ —miró nuevamente hacia la entrada de el escenario y vio cuando justamente una muy rígida y avergonzada Hyuuga caminaba hacia ellas— ¡Hinata! ¡_Cherie_, estuviste magnífica!

La Hyuuga por su parte, suspiró pesadamente mientras llevaba sus manos para cubrirse el cuerpo, sobre todo por su vientre y trasero. Escuchó la voz de la Uchiha, provocando que levantara su mirada blanca en su búsqueda y cuando la encontró parada junto a una Konan visiblemente cansada pero sonriente. Sonrió levemente y se acercó hacia ellas con paso lento.

—Mikoto-sama…

La Uchiha sonrió de oreja a oreja e, importándole muy poco si Hinata se encontraba sudorosa debida a la reciente actividad, hizo que sus brazos se enrollaran en el frágil cuello de la peliazul, en un muy apretado abrazo— _Merci, Hinata! *¡Gracias, Hinata!*_ —la Hyuuga abrió sus ojos como platos ante el agradecimiento inesperado de la pelinegra— No sabes cuan _grán_ ayuda has sido _pagra_ mí hoy…

Hinata sonrió— No-no fue n-nada… Usted ha sido una gran ayuda y apoyo cuando más lo he necesitado —al escucharla, Mikoto se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, completamente sorprendida—. Es lo menos que pude haber hecho por usted —Hinata sonrió y miró hacia Konan—. Y también, a pesar de que no entiendo el francés, si ayuda de Konan-san, no hubiera podido salir al escenario…

La Uchiha y la ojiambar se sintieron conmovidas por las palabras de la Hyuuga –pese a que Konan no le entendió muy bien- y no aguantaron las ganas de abrazarla, ya que para ellas, Hinata era muy tierna— _Ma petite Hinata *Mi pequeña Hinata*,_ no tienes _pogrqué agrádecer…_ —Mikoto había cerrado los ojos para tratar de controlar sus lágrimas pero, cuando los abrió, gimió por el espanto y dejó de abrazar a sus futuras nueras— ¡Lo siento muchachas, la _cugrcilería_ viene después! —llevó sus manos hacia uno de los codos de ambas peliazules y las giró, flexionando sus brazos en forma de jarras. Ellas quedaron confundidas levemente por la reacción de Mikoto, así que llevaron sus miradas hacia la entrada de la tarima. La Uchiha enganchó sus brazos en los de ellas y comenzó a caminar— _Saldgré_ con ustedes al final de la pasarela…

Las tres sonrieron mientras caminaban a la fila que habían formado el resto de las modelos para salir ordenadamente. Algunas personas del staff se acercaron hacia Mikoto para ayudarla a subir los escalones sin que su largo vestido de gala le estorbara. La Uchiha soltó el brazo de Konan para que ella pudiera salir primero y después, ella logró subir, seguida de Hinata. Y una vez acomodadas, la pelinegra tomó los brazos de ellas y comenzaron a caminar elegantemente, sonriendo y atravesando el camino que habían abierto las modelos para que la diseñadora y sus acompañantes pudieran pasar. El resto de las modelos francés y el público iniciaron los acostumbrados aplausos de felicitaciones.

Sasuke, al ver que su madre salía caminando junto a Konan e Hinata, se colocó de pie más por respeto a ella que por otra razón. Su hermano mayor y su padre lo imitaron, dejando éste último el mal humor que sus hijos le habían hecho pasar. Los tres hombres vieron con atención cómo la Uchiha soltaba a ambas mujeres, las cuales comenzaron aplaudirle al igual que los demás. Mikoto llegó hacia la punta e hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento a su público por el haber asistido a su desfile y dio por terminado el evento.

—_Cherie! Que pensez-vous de la série? *¡Cariño! ¿Qué te pareció el desfile?*_ —preguntó Konan desde lo alto de la tarima cuando vio a Itachi parado al lado de esta. Ella corrió hacia uno de los escalones y él la siguió para ayudarla como el caballero que era. La peliazul tomó la mano que su prometido le ofrecía y bajó con cuidado los escalones— _Pensez-vous que je suis bien, malgré avoir pris sa retraite de la modélisation? *¿Tú crees que salí bien a pesar de haberme retirado del modelaje?*_

El pelinegro sonrió con amabilidad mientras se quitaba su saco— _Bien sûr que je fais. *Por supuesto que sí.*_ —vio cómo Konan aceptaba y se colocaba la prenda sobre ella con calma y una vez que logró cubrirse, Itachi la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó con fuerza, pegando su boca al oído derecho de ella— _Et vous ne savez pas combien de personnes voulaient tuer. *Y no sabes a cuanta gente quise matar.*_

Ella abrió los ojos ámbar como platos al escucharlo tan seriamente. Así que, llevó sus brazos en el pecho masculino y lo empujó un poco para mirarlo fijamente— _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? *¿De qué estás hablando?*_

Itachi volvió a tomarla de la cintura y le susurró_— Cela ne me donne pas mon "bonjour" et tu m'as fait mettre cette putain de jaloux. *De que no me diste mis "buenos días" e hiciste de que me pusiera jodidamente celoso.*_ —a Konan se le crisparon los nervios cuando escuchó el tono de voz que él había empleado con ella. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron de pies a cabeza y sintió un pequeño revoloteo en su estomago. Itachi por su parte, la mano que sostenía firmemente la estrecha cintura de su prometida, descendió un poco hasta llegar arriba del trasero de ella, y debido a que había muchas personas, apretó la zona con discreción— _Alors, va célébrer leur lune de miel, Konan. *Así que, festejaremos la luna de miel, Konan.*_ —y terminó de pegarla a su cuerpo, provocando que el rostro sonrojado de la peliazul se enterrara en el pecho, y así, ella ahogó un grito.

Hinata miró extrañada la escena que habían protagonizado Itachi y Konan. Se preguntó qué era lo que él le había dicho como para que ella ahogara un grito en el pecho del Uchiha. Escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, sacándola de sus pensamientos y cuando buscó la dirección de la voz, se sorprendió que fuera un Uchiha Sasuke, sin saco y parado justo frente ella para ayudarla a bajar por los escalones. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo e instintivamente se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos.

—Ya no tiene caso que te cubras, Hinata —le dijo con un tono frío mientras la veía de reojo. El sonrojo de la Hyuuga aumentó cuando cayó en cuenta de que él tenía razón; ya había exhibido prácticamente su cuerpo frente a muchas personas. Se mordió el labio inferior debido a la vergüenza que sentía, aunque no sabía si era por llevar escasas prendas o por ella. Sasuke observó atentamente cómo ella se acercaba a los escalones del escenario y extendió su mano para que ella lo tomara.

Hinata posó su mano con suavidad y bajó con gentileza. Su mirada perlada buscó a la madre del Uchiha y sonrió cuando la vio rodeada de camarógrafos y reporteros; esa era una señal del que el desfile había sido un éxito. Su sonrisa se borró, dando paso a una expresión de sorpresa cuando sintió algo tibio y con un aroma sumamente masculino. Bajó su mirada hacia sus hombros cubiertos y un tenue sonrojo se posó nuevamente en sus mejillas cuando vio que era el saco que Sasuke había traído consigo.

Levantó la mirada hacia el Uchiha y este tenía la mirada hacia algún punto del lugar. Sonrió y, sin saber la causa exacta, llevó sus manos a los lados del cuello del saco y lo pegó más a ella, como si fuese a tomar más calor de la tela con esa acción. Sasuke vio su última acción y sonrió hacia sus adentros mientras sentía que su ego subía a niveles altos. Llevó su puño izquierdo hacia su boca y simuló aclararse la garganta— Creo que deberías cambiarte si quieres ir a la fiesta que dará _mon mère —_Hinata sonrió complacida y sin saber porqué, tomó la muñeca del moreno y tiró de ella para jalarlo a que la acompañara a los vestidores. Sasuke abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendidos pero no dijo palabra alguna. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de los vestidores, él tiró de su muñeca para detenerla. Ella, cuando sintió el tiró, lo miró—. Mejor entre tú, te espero aquí.

La Hyuuga sonrió abiertamente y caminó hasta su vestidor; pero, una mano en su muñeca la detuvo de nuevo, se dio media vuelta y observó a una Shizune sonriente. Hinata guió su vista en su mano derecha y vio un vestido blanco muy elegante— _La signora Mikoto mi ha ordinato di consegnarvi questo vestito per voi da indossare alla festa di stasera (La señora Mikoto me ordenó que te entregara este vestido para que usaras en la fiesta de ésta noche)_ —Hinata abrió los ojos cuando Shizune tomó su mano para obligarla a tomar la prenda— _Ci vediamo lì, tesoro (Te veo ahí, cariño) _

La pelinegra le guiñó un ojo a la peliazul y salió de ahí, despidiéndose de ella con la mano. Hinata miró sorprendida la prenda y la miró a detalle. Un vestido blanco corto pero no vulgar, adornado de lentejuelas sobre la suave tela de encaje en un corte corazón en corsé y el resto de la falda, pensó que seguramente se le ajustaría a su cuerpo. Sonrió y agradeció que ese día hubiera llevado tacones del mismo color. Caminó rápidamente hacia el vestido y corrió la cortina. Depositó el gancho del vestido en el perchero y se quitó con calma el saco negro del Uchiha. Llevó sus manos a los bordes del _baby-doll_ y se lo sacó de encima por la cabeza. Sintió que una corriente de aire pasó por sus pechos, erizándole la piel y pezones rosados. Se sonrojó ante esa reacción de su traidor cuerpo y buscó con desespero su ropa interior.

Una vez terminado de vestirse, peinó su cabello con los dedos, tomó su bolso y el saco del Uchiha. Caminó alegre a paso tranquilo hasta encontrarse con el Uchiha, pero, el sonido de su celular la detuvo por un momento. Rebuscó en su bolso el dicho aparato y cuando lo encontró, una gran sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al ver le nombre de su primo— ¿Hola? ¿Nii-san? —habló mientras la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

— _¿Hinata? Me alegra que contestaras, me enteré del desfile de la señora Mikoto_ —Hinata llegó al lado del Uchiha y cuando él estaba a punto de caminar, ella lo detuvo, colocando su mano en su antebrazo— _Pido disculpas por no haber asistido…_

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, preguntándose quién le estaría hablando a Hinata a esas horas de la noche. Hinata por su parte, abrió los ojos sorprendida por las disculpas del Hyuuga— ¡No te preocupes Neji nii-san! Comprendo que no tenías tiempo para venir —entonces el ceño de Sasuke se frunció profundamente cuando vio que ella sonreía—. De todas formas me alegra que me hayas llamado —Los puños del Uchiha se apretaron y sintió la tentación de fruncir los labios. Hinata sonrió más radiante y soltó un gritito de alegría— ¡¿Entonces nos veremos pasado mañana?! —Él, de un impulso, llevó su mano hacia la muñeca de ella y comenzó a tirar de Hinata para que comenzara a caminar y cortara la llamada. Ella por su parte, ni se inmutó— De acuerdo, te veo en ese lugar entonces. Adiós… —Ella terminó la llamada y sonrió feliz mientras hacía exclamaciones. Se sintió como una niña otra vez y con saltitos, llegó hacia Sasuke y lo abrazó mientras pegaba su rostro a su pecho. Él por su parte, se estremeció por el abrazo pero se mordió la lengua para evitar gritarle y amenazarla como de costumbre. El moreno bajó su mirada y vio un brillo en la mirada perlada. Su corazón dio un brinco inesperado y desvió la mirada de ella— Estoy tan feliz… —y lo abrazó más fuerte.

Él fingió una sonrisa y llevó sus manos a los menudos hombros para obligarla a separase— Me alegra. Ahora vámonos —comenzó a caminar, dejándola atrás. Ella lo miraba confundida. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así Uchiha Sasuke? El azabache por su parte, al no sentir la presencia de la peliazul a sus espaldas, dio media vuelta y la miró. Su entrecejo se arrugó y no pudo evitar gritarle para que saliera de su ensimismamiento, parada como si fuese una tonta— Te dije que nos vamos.

Ella dio un respingo cuando escuchó su tono alterado, como si estuviera conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle como de costumbre. Así que, asustada ante esto, miedosa de que volviera su amor-ogro, comenzó a caminar con rapidez hasta él. Cuando ella quedó hombro con hombro, el Uchiha comenzó a caminar nuevamente con prisa de ese lugar, deseando desahogar su desconocido coraje lo más pronto posible en algo. Cuando escuchó las pequeñas quejas de la Hyuuga, la miró de reojo y miró como se atoraba entre la gente. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola para que avanzar, pero, de un momento que no supo cual, Uchiha Sasuke, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hyuuga Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La peliazul miró asustada la carretera y aferró su mano derecha en el reposabrazos por instinto al sentir y ver que el moreno aumentaba la velocidad de su auto mientras que la izquierda se mantenía sujeta al ruedo de su vestido. Ella lo miró asustada de reojo, preguntándose qué es lo que sucedía con Sasuke porque desde que habían salido del lugar del desfile de modas, es estaba irritado, así que, tragó grueso y estiró su brazo izquierdo a lo más cercano y menos peligroso que tenía, la pierna derecha del Uchiha.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun… ¿podrías bajar la velocidad, onegai…?

El azabache la ignoró mientras miraba que alrededor de cincuenta metros se encontraba el lugar al que quería ir para poder desahogar su "no molestia", así que aumentó más la velocidad del auto deportivo. Él encontró un lugar más apropiado para estacionarse junto a la carretera. Hinata tuvo que meter las manos frente a ella para evitar que su cuerpo y rostro se estrellaran contra el parabrisas del auto cuando el moreno frenó de golpe.

Ella escuchó como él colocaba el freno de mano y después, sorprendida miró como el azabache se quietaba el cinturón de seguridad y salía con rapidez del auto, dando un sonoro portazo en este. Ella arrugó el entrecejo preocupada y sorprendida, anonadada por la actitud que en el que él se encontraba.

Con sus manos temblorosas, procedió a deshacerse de su propio cinturón y se acercó hasta Sasuke, quien se encontraba apoyado en el capo del auto. La brisa nocturna del mar le dio más o menos una idea de dónde podría encontrarse. Sintió que su piel se le erizaba por el fresco y, al parecer Sasuke lo notó ya que se quitó de nueva cuenta su saco y se lo colocó sobre los hombros descubiertos.

La Hyuuga tomó de la solapas de la chaqueta y la aferró más hacia ella, dándose más calor mientras se recargaba en el parachoques y el capo del auto. Escuchó cómo Sasuke bufó y, puesto por el tono que había utilizado, se escuchó irritado.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? —él no respondió. Hinata ante este acto, estiró su brazo derecho para tocarlo pero, cuando él apenas y la sintió, retiró bruscamente su mano de su cuerpo, como si quemara su muy pequeño toque. Hinata llevó sus puños hacia su pecho y se acercó un poco más al moreno— Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué-…?

El Uchiha gruñó alto, casi un sonido gutural; después, se dio media vuelta para mirarla fijamente. Hinata se sobre saltó por la penetrante mirada oscura con que la observaba; la ponía nerviosa, ya que le daba un aire temeroso al azabache. El moreno se acercó un poco más a la peliazul. Él llevó sus manos hacia adelante, al igual que su cuerpo, y las pasó de lado a lado de la cintura de la Hyuuga, para acorralarla mientras no dejaba de observarla.

Hinata tragó grueso, confundida por su actuar y hechizada por aquellos ojos negros como la noche que presenciaban los dos en esos momentos. Una de sus manos fue a la altura de su corazón, como si fuese un escudo protector mientras que su mano libre fue hacia atrás, a sus espaldas, para poder apoyarse en el cálido metal del capo. Ella hizo que su torso se fuera un poco para atrás y así mirarlo mejor. La Hyuuga movió los labios, de arriba hacia abajo para poder sacar el habla, pero, ante el siguiente movimiento que el moreno hizo, los labios rosados se cerraron y ahogó un grito en su garganta.

Sasuke llevó su mano derecha al cuello de Hinata y lo apretó, pero trató de no lastimarla. Miró como ella lo veía asustada mientras trataba de sacar el habla; él por su parte, acercó su rostro y deslizó la punta de su nariz para aspirar el aroma que desprendían el cuello de la ojiperla. Sintió como la respiración de ella se agitaba, provocando que su sangre comenzara a hervir. Llevó su nariz hasta su oreja. Pasó su lengua por la suave piel en el transcurso en el que ascendía y cuando llegó al oído femenino, dejó que su nariz se grabara el olor del cabello azul mientras que mordía levemente el pabellón de la oreja de la chica.

Ante el leve dolor que sintió Hinata en su oreja, la mano que estaba en su pecho se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del moreno mientras soltaba un pequeño jadeo. Sasuke separó una mano del metal de su auto y la llevó hacia la cintura de la Hyuuga para apegar sus cuerpos más de lo necesario— ¿Por qué lo llamaste? —preguntó con voz ronca al referirse sobre el Hyuuga. Hinata soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Ne-Neji-niisan me… me llamó pa-para felicitarme por… —tomó aire— por salir en el desfile de su madre… —ella lo miró— ¿por-por qué lo pregunta…? ¿Por qué-…?

Sasuke mordió un poco de la nívea piel para evitar que ella hiciera esa última pregunta, ya que sabía a la perfección que no deseaba contestarla. Ella por otro lado, quiso hacer ademán para que la dejara hablar, pero entre la excitación que empezaba a sentir su cuerpo y los besos que el Uchiha empleaba, se lo impedía. Sasuke pasó su lengua por la marca que le hizo mientras que sus manos se movían con vida propia hacia los muslos de la Hyuuga.

Él ingresó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de ella para rozar la intimidad de la peliazul. Hinata soltó un suspiro cuando lo sintió rozar esa zona, su rostro adquirió un rostro completamente rojo. La mano con la que se recargaba fue hasta la camisa de él para aferrarse con fuerza, pero, tanta fue esta, que estuvo a punto de romperle los botones del azabache. Éste sonrió y, complacido por la reacción de ella, llevó su mano izquierda para tomarle la pierna para alzarla hasta la altura de sus caderas masculinas y tener libre acceso para rozar su miembro en la ropa interior de la mujer.

Hinata sintió que el suelo se acababa bajo sus pies, así que, subió como pudo su pierna libre a la defensa del auto pero, a causa de este movimiento Sasuke tomó de la misma para poder tener ambas a su merced. El peso de ella le ganó, provocando que cayera sobre el capo apoyada por los codos y soltó un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta que el ruedo del vestido no dejaba nada a la imaginación, dejándola completamente expuesta ante él.

El moreno aprovechó eso y pegó más su miembro contra la intimidad de la mujer, sacándole pequeños gemidos. Bajó su rostro hasta el de ella mientras observaba los ojos blancos abiertos, el gran sonrojo de su rostro— Quiero hacerlo… —dijo en un murmuro ronco, para después pasar nuevamente su miembro con ella.

Ella se ruborizó más si es posible y se mordió el labio inferior, no creyéndose a sí misma lo que iba a decir— Pero po-podrían vernos…

—Es de noche y estamos en una playa solitaria, nada podría pasar a estas horas.

—Per-…

—Calla —la cortó. Besó sus labios con desespero y guió una de sus manos hacia el cierre del vestido. Ella sintió la mano de él bajo su espalda y arqueó la columna, dándole acceso para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Mientras sentía como él ingresaba su lengua en su boca, admitió que a pesar de tener la mente muy nublada, de que a pesar de su timidez, deseaba hacerlo. Admitía que se sentía físicamente atraída por Uchiha Sasuke. Y con ese pensamiento de auto declaración a su razonamiento, dejó que una de sus pequeñas manos sacara su camisa para quitársela. Sintiéndose atrevida por un instante. El saco del moreno cayó de sus hombros y con eso, Sasuke llevó sus manos por la zona del pecho y escote del vestido para tirar de él y rebelar ese jugoso par de montes que lo enloquecía.

Con una de sus manos, tomó uno de los pesados senos y descendió su boca para jugar con el botón rosado mientras que con la otra, la usaba para desabrocharse los pantalones. Hinata acarició la espalda sobre la tela de la ropa y lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. El Uchiha bajó sus bóxers lo suficiente para liberar a su miembro. Soltó el pezón, ocasionando una pequeña ruidosa explosión, separándose de su pecho para mirarla mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

Hinata gimió ante su toque, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás cuando sintió toques eléctricos pasar por su columna. Sasuke sonrió y tomó las bragas de la Hyuuga, distraídamente las guardó en su bolsillo y sin pensar un minuto más, entró de lleno en ella, causándole un grito de entre placer y dolor mientras ella le rasguñaba la espalda. Él gruño con fuerza, permitiéndose hacerlo en voz alta al saber que se encontraban a solas. Se aferró en la cintura femenina e inició a dar embistes certeros, disfrutando plenamente la estreches del cuerpo de Hinata.

La ojiperla lo abrazó con fuerza y enredó la cintura del Uchiha con sus piernas. Soltó gemidos sonoros mientras ambos escuchaban el chocar se sus caderas. Dejándose llevar el calor del momento. Ella pensó vagamente de que tal vez se arrepentiría, pero, al caer en cuenta de eso, enterró su rostro en el pecho y comenzó a gemir más alto el nombre del moreno. Sasuke quedó complacido ante esto, admitiéndose a sí mismo que le gustó escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la Hyuuga. Sus estocadas fueron en aumento, dispuesto a obtener más de ellos, pero, el reflejo de unas luces rojas y azules, provocaron que parara en seco, ganándose un reproche por parte de ella. Miró a sus espaldas y frunció el ceño— _Merde! *¡Mierda!*_ —se separó de la peliazul y se acomodó sus ropas. Y mientras lo hacía, levantó su mirada hacia la confundida Hinata que se cubría escasamente con las ropas regadas— ¡Muévete, entra al auto!

Hinata lo obedeció al ver que se encontraba alterado, bajó la falda de su vestido y se cubrió el torso con el saco del moreno. Tomó las ropas y con paso apresurado, ingresó al vehículo. Sasuke ingresó después de ella y cuando se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el auto y aumentó la velocidad de poco a poco. Ella, mientras acomodaba sus prendas, lo miró asustada— ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke la ignoró y cuando vio la causa que los hizo detenerse la miró de reojo— Agáchate lo más que puedas —la ojiperla lo obedeció, encogiéndose en su lugar lo más que pudo. Él bajó la velocidad y, hasta que pasó alrededor de un par de minutos la miró otra vez— Es la policía.

Ella se sonrojó, cayendo en cuenta de que pudieron atraparlos hace unos momentos mientras estaban en el capo. Llevó sus manos a su rostro, tragó grueso y evitó a toda costa mirarlo, ya que su sonrojo subió a escalas desconocidas— ¿Podríamos irnos a casa de sus padres…?

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono con que le había hablado, apretó los puños ya que comenzó a sentirse irritado— Imposible, mi hermano y Konan estarán ahí. Y suponiendo como estaba Itachi cuando terminó el evento, estarán de ruidosos hasta el día de la boda —dijo con un tenue sonrojo. Miró de reojo a la Hyuuga y casi se partió de la risa cuando la vio cubriendo su rostro—. Así que tendremos que buscar otro lugar en dónde dormir —Hinata no dijo palabra alguna y recargó su mentón mientras observaba hacia la ventana, queriendo despejar sus pensamientos

**.**

***—* "Una hora después" *—***

**.**

Sasuke miró sin emoción a una coqueta recepcionista que quería llamar su atención— _Pourriez-vous répéter ce que vous avez dit? *¿Podría repetir lo que dijo?*_

Sasuke la miró con frialdad— _J'ai dit que je voulais une chambre pour deux *Dije que quiero una habitación para dos*_ —y tomó a Hinata de la mano izquierda, dándole a entender de que era para ellos dos ya que era su prometida, nada que ver con la recepcionista de cabeza hueca.

La mujer de cabellera rubia cobriza y ojos verdes oscuros entendió la indirecta del moreno. Recuperó su compostura y lo miró con una indiferencia dolida— _Vous voulez la chambre des maîtres de luxe ou standard? *¿Quiere la habitación matrimonial de lujo o estándar?*_ —preguntó hacia el azabache mientras miraba con desprecio hacia la Hyuuga.

Sasuke vio esa acción y entrecerró los ojos— _Le luxe *La de lujo*_ —la mujer rubia comenzó a buscar una habitación disponible en el sistema, distraída por lo que Sasuke había hecho a continuación. La ojiverde francesa frunció los labios cuando vio celosa que él ya no sostenía la mano de su prometido o mujer, sino que, descaradamente le susurraba algo mientras le apretaba el trasero con su mano, el cual, simulaba un abrazo.

—_Seigneur, actes indécents interdites dans l'hôtel *Señor, está prohibido los actos indecorosos en el hotel*_ —Sasuke alzó una ceja mientras la veía de reojo_—. Abstenez-vous, s'il vous plaît. *Absténganse, por favor*._

Ella le tendió la tarjeta de la habitación y Sasuke soltó a la ojiperla sonrojada— _Je peux faire ce que je s'il vous plaît avec ma femme *Puedo hacer lo que me plazca con mi mujer*_ —sonrió descaradamente— _Donc, s'abstenir de donner des ordres qui ne vous conviennent pas *Así que abstenerse de dar órdenes que no le conviene*_ —tomó a la peliazul de la mano e inició a caminar, pero, olvidó cierto detalle y miró divertido a una francesa muy enojada con él— _Ah, nous n'avons pas besoin du service d'horloge *Ah, no requerimos del servicio del despertador*_ —y volvió a sonreírle, aferrando más a la Hyuuga a su cuerpo—. _Ne nous dérange pas *No nos molesten*._ —la recepcionista estuvo segura de que estaba echando humo por la cabeza ante ese descarado hombre. Se maldijo por ser tan débil ante los hombres atractivos y se prometió que no volvería a coquetearle a uno que estuviera acompañado.

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma y mordió su labio inferior mientras ambos se encontraban en el elevador. Se sentía avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar ante los toques del azabache y perder el control con tanta facilidad. Ahora, no sabía con qué cara mirarle.

El sonido del elevador les llamó la atención y Sasuke dejó que la ojiperla saliera primero. Evitando verla porque sabía que caería nuevamente en sus instintos si la tuviera cerca. Aunque, ¿no iban a dormir juntos en la misma habitación? Tragó grueso al pensarlo. Apresuró su paso para encontrar primero la habitación que les habían dado mientras deslizaba su mano por el bolcillo de su pantalón para sacar la tarjeta de pase. Hinata vio de reojo al Uchiha; sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que, al meter su mano en el bolcillo, las pálidas mejillas del inexpresivo Uchiha se sonrojaban fuertemente.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Al escuchar la suave voz, el ojinegro aclaró su garganta, llevando su puño hasta su boca. Ignoró la tela de encaje que se encontraba escondida en su pantalón y sacó la tarjeta de plástico. La deslizó sobre la rendija hasta escuchar un pequeño timbre salir de la cerradura. La puerta de madera tallada se abrió y el aire frío del aire acondicionado les dio de lleno. Él dejó que ella entrara primero. La imitó y cerró la puerta. El azabache vio que es suelo estaba alfombrado y procedió a quitarse los zapatos mientras apoyaba uno de sus brazos en la pared.

Hinata se admiró con demasía cuando vio que la habitación que había alquilado el moreno era preciosa; dándoles una maravillosa vista de París de noche. Sonrió mientras se dirigía a la ventana del dormitorio. El ojinegro vio atentamente cada movimiento de la peliazul. Observó cómo se acercaba al ventanal y, al recargar una de sus pequeñas manos para obtener mejor visión de París, ella se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando que el ruedo del vestido corto se alzara, dándole una muy buena vista de sus piernas y trasero. Sasuke sintió que se le hacía agua la boca por una extraña razón y desvió la mirada para evitar mirarla con tal descaro.

La Hyuuga hizo una exclamación de alegría mientras llevaba su mano libre hacia el cristal, igual que su otra mano, y dejando que el saco del hombre resbalara por sus hombros; dándole al pelinegro una vista de su espalda. El Uchiha sintió que su garganta húmeda se le secaba mientras que un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando ella había dado un pequeño salto al gritar: _"¡el rio se ve muy lindo!"_, provocando que sus pechos se movieran por su propio peso. ¿Es que acaso planeaba seducirlo? Su respiración se volvió irregular mientras que el bulto entre sus pantalones no paraba de dolerle.

Ella miró sonriente la vista nocturna de la ciudad, estando casi segura de que quería palpar con sus propios dedos, de querer que la brisa del aire le diese en el rostro para grabar con más fervor esas imágenes. Sus ojos se abrieron y de su garganta salió un grito al sentir que Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda— ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó y llevó sus manos hacia las de él, las cuales, una se encontraba por debajo de sus pechos y la otra le sostenía el mentón.

El Uchiha tomó de la mandíbula para hacer que sus labios estuvieran cerca. El azabache devoró con pasión los labios de Hinata, provocando que ella gimiera sorprendida. Las manos masculinas comenzaron a recorrer el voluptuoso cuerpo femenino. Desde la estrecha cintura hasta las caderas. Acarició las piernas níveas provocando que el vestido subiera de poco a poco. La mano izquierda del moreno continuó esa acción mientras que la otra fue ascendiendo, trazando un camino hasta uno de los grandes senos, el cual, apretó juguetonamente y un par de sus dedos apretaban el botón rozado sobre la tela. Hinata gimió con fuerza y sin querer, llevó sus brazos hacia el cabello oscuro del chico, enredando sus delicados dedos y dejándole el camino libre.

La mano que se encontraba en el muslo de Hinata, subió hasta quedar detrás de su espalda. Y con un par de dedos, bajó poco a poco el cierre del vestido mientras que con la otra, la llevó a la parte del escote y la bajó. Hinata soltó un jadeo cuando se separó del beso. Bajó su mirar plateado hacia sus pechos y se sonrojó cuando cayó en cuenta de que no se había puesto su sostén. Sasuke sonrió de lado y restregó su bulto descaradamente contra el trasero de la Hyuuga. Ella por su parte, al sentir ese descarado movimiento, jadeó. Pero, cuando él de nueva cuenta sujetó su cintura con su mano derecha y con la izquierda jugaba con el pezón rosado, su sonrojo aumentó mientras gemía, haciéndose hacia adelante, rozando sin querer su trasero contra el miembro de nueva cuenta.

Sasuke gruñó sonoramente ante tal acción. Sentía que el éxtasis recorría por cada una de sus venas. Provocando que su nublada razón lo hiciera hacer un choque de caderas sobre la ropa, aplastando los pechos de la Hyuuga contra el cristal mientras gemía. Se maldijo por unos segundos, diciéndose lo débil que era al dejar que la tentación lo dominara como cuando estaban haciéndolo sobre el capo de su auto en la playa. Gruñó sonoramente cuando la humedad de la ojiperla atravesaba la tela del fino pantalón. Llevó una de sus manos hacia sus pechos y jugó con él. Hinata gemía repetitivamente cada vez que sentía las embestidas simuladas. El palpitar de su intimidad y los toques eléctricos de su cuerpo, provocaban que su cordura se esfumaba poco a poco.

El azabache abandonó el pecho de la chica y lo depositó debajo del mismo, aplicó un poco de fuerza y la alzó hacia sí, hasta que la espalda femenina tocara su torso. Al hacer esto, Hinata aprovecho y se envalentonó para atreverse a besarlo. Llevó sus manos hasta el pelo y cuello del Uchiha y lo besó torpemente, queriendo hacerlo tan apasionadamente como lo hacía él. El moreno movió con desespero sus manos para quitarle el vestido blanco y dejarla con sólo sus tacones mientras se besaba. Comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacia la cama mientras tomaba el trasero de ella para pegarla –si es posible- más a su cuerpo.

Hinata sintió que las manos le picaban por tocar la piel del Uchiha. Así que, su mano derecha abandonó el cabello rebelde de él y bajó hasta la camisa de él. Con sólo una mano, trató de quitar los botones de la misma, pero no supo si por los nervios o la excitación que experimentaba su cuerpo en ese momento, se obligó a sí misma a que su mano izquierda dejara el cuello y se uniera a su otra mano para quitarle la prenda. Sasuke sonrió ante esa acción en el beso; y cuando ella logró lo que deseaba, rompió el contacto de sus labios y se deshizo él mismo de su prenda. Miró por unos instantes como Hinata se mordía el labio inferior, dándole una imagen muy sugerente. Bajó su rostro hasta la altura de los pechos y se decidió, de que quería ver esos botones erguidos sólo por y para él. Ella gimió con fuerza su nombre al sentir jugar con su cuerpo. Su mano izquierda fue a parar en la espalda masculina y lo rasguñó, mientras que la otra fue a su cabeza, incitándolo sin palabras para que no se detuviera.

Sasuke la depositó con cuidado en la cama, separándose de sus senos, y llevó una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la peliazul. Un par de sus dedos jugó con la intimidad de la mujer y él, la contempló, disfrutando de cómo Hyuuga Hinata se retorcía de placer por su causa mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Los dedos masculinos hicieron movimientos circulares cortos y largos, obedeciendo a su dueño para que ella, prácticamente gritara.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, no-…! —Hinata se trababa con las palabras, no pudiendo sacar el habla normal a causa de las sensaciones que recurrían su sistema. Llevó sus menudas manos sobre los antebrazos de él para detenerlo, pero, la voz ronca del Uchiha provocó que entreabrieras los ojos.

Un ronroneo se atoró en la garganta del moreno cuando vio complacido las lágrimas de excitación recorrer los ojos y las mejillas de Hinata. Sonrió de lado y descendió su rostro muy cerca de ella, casi rozando sus narices— ¿No qué, _petit chatón *pequeña gatita*_? —e ingresó un par de dedos en su interior. Hinata soltó un gritillo cuando sintió cómo los dedos se movían frenéticamente en su interior. Sasuke sonrió al ver cómo ella no sacaba las palabras para decirle lo que sea que quería decir. Él descendió su rostro hasta su cuello para besarlo y jugar con él. Hinata, por un acto de reflejo, lo abrazó con fuerza. El Uchiha, al sentirla, levantó su rostro del cuello blanquecino y la miró fijamente, observando como ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sasuke gruñó levemente cuando sintió las punzadas de su miembro, así que, la mano que tenía libre el ojinegro fue directamente a su pantalón, liberándolo de su prisión. Movió con fuerza una última vez sus dedos y los sacó para llevar su pene hacia la entrada de ella. Hinata suspiró extrañamente cansada al no sentirse satisfecha. El ojinegro aprovechó ese momento para posicionarse entre las piernas de la peliazul. Hizo que sus caderas chocaran nuevamente, estremeciendo sus cuerpos cuando sus sexos rozaron. El Uchiha suspiró extasiado pero, decidió jugar un poco más con ella, queriendo oír de esos labios una súplica para recibir su persona— Hinata… —ella lo suspiró cuando lo escuchó murmurarle en su oído— ¿me quieres dentro? —y cruelmente pasó la punta de su miembro en su entrada una vez, después, lo hizo repetitivas veces. El cuerpo de Hinata tembló ante sus roces, no sabiendo si era temor o excitación. El Uchiha al no recibir respuesta, mordió el pabellón de la oreja de la Hyuuga y le susurró nuevamente la pregunta.

El estremecimiento que ella sentía no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Trataba de preguntarse si seguir con ese juego o rogarle que parara. Pero ¿realmente quería dejar de sentir esos toques en su columna mientras que el aliento de Sasuke le cosquilleaba en el cuello y su perfume masculino le rodeaba hasta nublarle los sentidos? Se mordió el labio inferior mientras subía sus manos hasta la espalda y brazo izquierdo del moreno; acariciando su piel blanca con las puntas de sus dedos. Sasuke levantó su rostro y la miró. Las mejillas de Hinata se encontraban mucho más sonrojadas y su nublada vista le daba un toque seductor. Sus ojos negros se abrieron como platos al ver atentamente cuando ella movió los labios. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó un susurrado "sí"; y fue más que suficiente para descontrolarlo por completo.

Sin miramientos, entró de un solo golpe, haciendo que Hinata gritara y arqueara la espalda. El moreno comenzó a moverse de poco a poco. Él llevó su mano derecha y tomó uno de los pechos de ella para jugar con él. Hinata se aferró a la espalda musculosa del moreno, hasta casi al punto de enterrar las uñas. Sasuke tomó las piernas de Hinata por los muslos, llevando sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas, y los alzó hasta su cadera para poder entrar más a fondo. Ella apretó su mandíbula para evitar gemir más alto de lo que ya hacía, pero, al sentirlo más profundo, sus sonrojo se esparció hasta las orejas y cuello mientras que gemía el nombre de Sasuke.

El Uchiha subió sus rodillas al colchón de la cama y así quedar frente a frente de ella. Sasuke tomó los labios de ella con fuerza, demandando por un beso que ambos necesitaban. Pero, de un ágil movimiento, aburrido de esa postura, hizo que rodaran, cambiando posiciones. Hinata jadeó al sentirse más expuesta, pero, pensó que a esas alturas ya no debería importar. Sintió como el moreno la tomaba de la cintura y por instinto, se apoyó en su duro abdomen mientras que con sus rodillas ganaba impulso. Sus respiraciones pesadas y alientos entrecortados resonaban en las paredes de la habitación mientras que el choque de sus caderas les martilleaba los oídos. Sasuke miró fijamente el cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo, vio el largo cabello azulino bailar al compas de sus embestidas, el cómo los pechos voluptuosos de Hinata botaban sin parar, tentándolo a que jugara con ellos otra vez, y el cómo la suave voz de la Hyuuga decía su nombre con tanta pasión.

Ella bajó un poco su vista al sentir sus pechos como un par de bultos pesados. Se ruborizó cuando vio cómo brincaban sus pechos. Sintió que la vergüenza la embargaba por completo, ocasionando que separara la mano derecha del abdomen de Sasuke y la llevara hasta uno de los mismos para cubrirse. El Uchiha, al ver su acción, frunció el ceño cuando ella le negaba la vista que le brindaba en ese momento. Llevó su mano hacia la muñeca de ella y la separó con fuerza— ¡No te cubras! —le ordenó y como pudo, logró sentarse en la cama. El brazo derecho se aferró en la espalda y cintura de la chica mientras que la mano izquierda se apretaba más las caderas para que aumentara el ritmo de los movimientos.

La boca del moreno atacó sus pechos y los chupó hasta el cansancio. Al sentirlo, Hinata ahogó un gemido mordiendo su labio con fuerza. Sus brazos le envolvieron el cuello fuertemente mientras que sus manos se enredaban entre las hebras azabaches. El ojinegro dejó un moretón en uno de los senos y levantó la mirada para observarla. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando sus miradas chocaron. Ella, a pesar de que le faltaba el aire, llevó ambas manos hacia las sonrojadas mejillas del Uchiha, y lo besó. Sasuke aceptó de buena gana su beso, mordió sus labios y después, profundizó el mismo ingresando su lengua en su cavidad. Sus lenguas lucharon entre sí. El nudo en el vientre de Hinata comenzaba a desatarse, provocando que ella gritara más alto entre el beso. Sasuke escuchó los gritos ahogados y separó sus labios. Él sonrió ladinamente cuando vio que ella estaba por terminar. Dejó que su espalda cayera sobre el lecho y aferró nuevamente sus manos en las caderas de Hinata mientras que ella se hacía levemente para atrás, apoyándose en las rodillas flexionadas masculinas. El moreno aumentó el ritmo, queriendo ver cómo la Hyuuga llevaría primero. El miembro del pelinegro tocó cierta parte sensible en su interior, lográndola asustarla. Ella se levantó de nuevo y apoyó sus manos en el abdomen del moreno para poder mirarlo— Y-ya no… por-por favor…

Sasuke gruñó al escuchar la inesperada súplica mientras fruncía el ceño. Salió completamente de ella y le dio media vuelta, dejándola arrodillada en la cama mientras se apoyaba en sus manos. Tomó su pene y la rozó en la húmeda entrada— ¿A qué tienes miedo…? —Preguntó con voz ronca— ¿A que yo haga esto? —y entró en ella lentamente, finalizando con un fuerte golpe para llegar hasta lo más profundo. Ella gimió el nombre del Uchiha al sentir que entraba de nuevo en ella. Sasuke suspiró al sentirla más estrecha. Sintió que necesitaba acabar, pero, por alguna extraña razón quería que ella lo hiciera primero –diciendo su nombre por su puesto-.

El Uchiha tomó las caderas de la peliazul y la embistió fuertemente, logrando que ella aumentara el volumen de sus gemidos. Ante la intensidad que sentía la ojiperla por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se fuese hacia adelante. Sus pequeñas manos apretaron las sabanas de la cama y su pelo resbaló por su espalda hacia un lado, simulando ser una cascada azul. Perlas de sudor los bañaban, respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos de voces roncas ensordecían sus oídos en la habitación. Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella, pegando su abdomen a la espalda femenina mientras la embestía fuertemente, y pasó una de sus manos por debajo de la pequeña cintura, obligándola a que ella quedara arrodillada.

— ¡Sasuke-kun… m-más…!

Gritó desesperada la Hyuuga. Sasuke al oír su petición, tomó el mentón con su mano izquierda y la besó por una última vez antes de salir nuevamente. Vio como ella cayó en la cama y le ordenó que se colocara bocarriba. Hinata accedió. Se apoyó en sus codos para poder girarse mientras que con sus rodillas ganaba impulso. Dejó que su espalda chocase contra el blando colchón y, cuando quedó recostada completamente, miró hacia el azabache. Este, la miraba fijamente, observando como el pecho de la ojiperla subía y bajaba, y como ese sonrojo que la hacía ver jodidamente tentadora mientras lo miraba igual, chocando negro contra blanco. Él llevó su pene hasta entrar en ella nuevamente y tomó ambas piernas de Hinata hasta llevarlas sobre sus hombros. Colocó sus manos en los costados del torso de Hinata para apoyarse mientras empujaba hacia ella. Y mientras gemía complacida, Hinata llevó sus brazos hasta envolver el cuello masculino y así, atraer su rostro hasta el suyo. La boca de Hinata se dirigió al cuello del moreno, queriendo jugar con él mientras Sasuke se movía. El Uchiha gimió cuando sintió cómo ella le dejaba una marca en su yugular y sonrió ante eso, levemente sorprendido de que la tímida Hinata haya dejado su marca en su cuello.

—Mírame… —pidió. Hinata levantó su rostro de su cuello para verlo como le dijo. Sasuke bajó su rostro hasta besarla otra vez, pero no con la misma pasión como desde el principio, sino rayando casi lo tierno. Aumentó las embestidas, moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas mientras que entre sus labios se ahogaban los gemidos de ambos. La Hyuuga sintió el orgasmo esparcirse por todo su cuerpo e inconscientemente enterró las uñas en la espalda masculina, rasguñando su piel blanca hasta casi sangrar mientras gritaba. Sasuke separó sus bocas y gruñó al mismo tiempo que se corría fuera de ella.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Sasuke se dejó caer en el pecho de Hinata para descansar. Ella jadeaba fuertemente en busca de aliento y cerró los ojos para serenarse. El moreno cayó en cuenta de que podría estar aplastándola, así que, se apoyó con las manos y lentamente se recostó a su lado. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el cansancio. Llevó su mirar oscuro hacia el techo de la recamara. Ella abrió los ojos para hacer lo mismo que él. Y cuando cayeron en cuenta de lo pasó, se miraron de reojo y supieron que ya no había más que decir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konan salió sonriente de su baño. Envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y tanteó con su mano en busca de otra más pequeña. Secó delicadamente su rostro con ella y envolvió su corto cabello azul para que secara. Tarareó una canción mientras se agachaba para buscar sus cremas faciales en un pequeño closet bajo el lavabo. Sacó tres frasquitos azules y se irguió para poder mirarse al espejo, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos ámbar cuando vio el reflejo inexpresivo de su prometido detrás de ella mientras llenaba la bañera— ¿Itachi? —preguntó mientras observaba el reflejo del moreno. Dejó sus cremas en la meseta del lavabo y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo fijamente— _Qu'en est-il amour? *¿Qué sucede amor?*_

El Uchiha sonrió de lado, se acercó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia él. Konan gritó sorprendida ante ese acto y cuando el Uchiha la besó con pasión, comenzó a forcejear para que la dejara, pero, mediante pasaba el tiempo y aumentaba la fricción de sus labios, sus brazos dejaron de golpear el torso desnudo del pelinegro para envolver su cuello mientras aceptaba gustosa. El Uchiha llevó descaradamente sus manos hacia el trasero de su novia y la cargó hasta la altura de su cintura, provocando que la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo cayera al suelo húmedo. Itachi comenzó a caminar hasta la bañera y cuando Konan percibió más o menos que se movía, rompió el beso y lo miró, él por su parte sonrió de lado otra vez mientras la miraba igual.

—_Je veux prendre un bain avec vous *Quiero darme un baño contigo*._

Ella se sonrojó mientras escuchaba el agua salpicar contra las piernas desnudas del Uchiha— _Mais j'ai pris une douche, vous n'avez pas besoin *Pero yo ya me bañé, no es necesario* —_Él bajó con cuidado en la bañera para sentarse, sintiendo el agua tibia contra su piel y mojando nuevamente la de ella. Estiró su brazo hasta la llave y la cerró, no creyendo que sea necesario llenar la bañera por completo. La peliazul comprendió que el ojinegro quería bañarse con ella y volvió a enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de él. Sonrió mientras lo observaba y se sonrojó, provocando que Itachi la mirase confundido— _Il ya deux jours, le miel *Faltan dos días, cariño*_ —el Uchiha sonrió mientras asentía y la besó.

**.**

***—* "Mientras tanto"*—***

**.**

Sasuke suspiró cuando despertó. Sus ojos castañearon lentamente sus ojos para hacer que se acostumbraran a la luz del sol. Su cabeza dio una punzada cuando quiso fijar su mirar oscuro en la ventana que estaba frente a la cama, provocando que entrecerrara sus ojos para poder hacerlo. Tragó grueso pero, sintió que su garganta estaba reseca y las imágenes de la noche anterior le cayeron como balde de agua fría encima. Miró hacia en su costado y sus ojos negros se abrieron levemente cuando encontró a una dormida Hinata.

Su vista recorrió su cuerpo, mirando atentamente cómo las sabanas de la cama se habían acoplado a sus curvas mientras su musculoso brazo rodeaba su cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo suficientemente pegados. Cerró los ojos, resopló una risa y sonrió de lado cuando se acordó de que, a pesar de que se habían mirado de reojo, él tuvo la osadía de volver a besarla y así, volver hacerlo repetitivas veces hasta quedar rendidos y satisfechos muy entrada las seis de la madrugada. Tuvo que admitirse que esta vez, había sido mejor que cuando le había quitado su virginidad.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la pequeña mujer que estaba durmiendo a su lado. Jamás pensó o creyó en algún momento de su vida, que Hyuuga Hinata pudiera ser una mujer muy apasionada en la cama, vamos, nunca creyó siquiera de que alguna vez lo haría con ella. Siempre pensó que esa mujer era tímida y recatada; aunque pensó que, tal vez el haber perdido a sus padres desde corta edad y criarse ella sola, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en dar su virginidad a la persona amada o cualquier cursilería sobre el tema. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si lo hizo y él no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quién rayos era Hyuuga Hinata?

Definitivamente lo había sorprendido cuando había modelado la noche anterior. Cuando se encontraban en Japón, recordó vagamente que ella era muy buena en matemáticas y que le era muy útil a la hora de revisar cuentas bancarias. O también cuando Sakura le había preguntó a Hinata en un desayuno en su mansión sobre qué es lo que estudiaba antes de dejar la universidad y ella lo había sorprendido de que estudiara mercadotecnia. Tal vez quería aprender administrar ella misma la empresa de cadena de bancos que tenía su padre y perdió con él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía realmente quién era Hinata. Sólo cosas pequeñas, ya que no sabía cómo habían muerto sus padres, si alguna vez tuvo hermanos, cómo le hizo para sobrevivir todos esos años que estuvo en soledad. Frunció levemente el ceño y la miró fijamente; dándose cuenta de que tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Hinata no era una mujer desagradable, tal vez antes sí porque vestía horrible, pero con la ayuda de su madre, ella se volvió atractiva a la vista de cualquier hombre. Su nariz era pequeña y respingona, su rostro era agradable y él pensaba que sus ojos la hacían ver como si fuese una pequeña gatita. Sasuke miró hacia abajo y no se negó al decir que su cuerpo era desagradable, al contrarió, de alguna forma extraña, cuando Hinata no lo veía o estaban juntos, se prendía; y eso era algo muy raro que le ocasionaba una mujer.

Escuchó como Hinata suspiraba y gimoteaba, ocasionando que él levantara su mirada hacia su rostro para ver como despertaba. Ella pestañeó lentamente para adaptar su vista a la luz pero, cuando escuchó como Sasuke aclaraba su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para ir en busca de los de él. Sus ojos perlados se abrieron como platos, mirándolo fijamente, mientras que su boca quedaba semi abierta cuando el habla desapareció.

—Ya era hora… —Sasuke le habló con voz suave pero ronca. Hinata al escucharlo, se sonrojó e instintivamente, tomó la parte de la sabana que cubría sus pechos para cubrirse hasta el cuello. Sasuke resopló una risa y dejó que su sonrisa torcida luciera en su rostro—. Creo que ya no es necesario que hagas eso… —Hinata gruñó levemente y se sonrojó completamente hasta el cuello cuando lo escuchó. Llevó la sabana hasta por encima de su cabeza y se cubrió con ella, como si con eso se fuese a proteger de él. Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente cuando comprendió su acción, estaba haciendo lo mismo como cuando se despertaron esa mañana juntos. Suspiró cansado, tratar con las mujeres era difícil. Separó su mano de su estrecha cintura y la llevó hasta tocar la tela y quitarla del rostro de Hinata. Ella lo miró y se sonrojó sorprendida cuando él besó su frente en modo de disculpa—. Será mejor que no vayamos de aquí, son como las dos de la tarde —Hinata vio como él tranquilamente se separaba de ella, pero, se sorprendió cuando sin pudor alguno, él apartaba las sabanas como sin nada, dejando que lo viera desnudo. Sintió como si humo saliera de su cabeza y lo último que recordó en ese instante, antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad, fue como Uchiha Sasuke reía divertido al ver cómo se desmayaba en la cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CHAPTER 12.**

**Notas:**

¡Hola! :) perdonen la demora, me enfermé y no he tenido cabeza para escribir :( además, tengo algunas ideas para hacer one-shos, como un ItaHina, NaruSaku y un NejiHina (este último a petición de una amiga :]) así que como verán tengo la cabeza hecha un lío porque también quise actualizar todas mis historias y pues, al final, me decidí por esta. Pero les prometo que publicaré dos continuaciones de Love me, después, veré que hago xDD Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y espero que les guste el lemon porque les juro que me costó mucho hacerlo TT^TT. Muchas gracias por los comentarios tan lindos, les juro que me emocioné cuando leí que amaron el capítulo 11, eso quiere decir, que el haber escrito 21 hojas de Word, valió la pena! *baila de alegría* :DD

**Agradecimientos:** _**Reiko Dark Angel; Paz; Orenji-chan; lilipili; Luna07; LaCrazyWriter**__ (no me mates! Me encantó hacer el capi anterior. Te quiero loca de mi corazón :*); __**Guest1**__ (me alegra que te guste el fic :) pues la verdad no sabía cuántos capis con exactitud, pero podría decirte que entre diez y quince para que acabe esta historia, saludos! :D); __**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki; Kiranathas yue; Guest2; Ero-chama**__ (amé tu review xDD te quiero Amy-chan *abracito*) ; __**gleidys; Aiko Hyuuga-Chan; andrea; Lucychibi; Annie Thompson; .3**__ (me alegra mucho saber que te hayas interesado en el SasuHina a través de mi fic :D; __**Cannan**__ (te agradezco de nuevo el drabble que me dedicaste, me alagó mucho que te hayas basado en el capi anterior para hacerlo :D) __**byakuhina**__ (yo siempre tomo en cuenta los comentarios, así que no tienes que agradecer_ ^—^ _ cualquier cosa no dudes en decir ;]_)_; __**kisoto; EyesGray-sama**__ (me alegra que te guste! *.*); __**Tsuki Tsuruga**__ (Tsuki-chi! Me alegra de leerte nuevamente! :D y me alegra que te hayas apaciguado con el capi anterior xDD); __**Dattebane-ttebayo; Darcety; Nony-chan; naoki aki**__. _Muchas gracias por estos comentarios tan lindos! Me hace feliz saber lo que opinan de mi fic :'D ¡Los quiero!


End file.
